Dancing a Storm
by Aldailyn
Summary: After a summer in Kyoto, the Kenshingumi is ready to go home. Kaoru disappears, then returns sick & injured. Suspicions of someone after Kaoru's life come alive. Kenshin's rage is released and Battousai is just waiting to emerge...
1. Spinning in Showers

p>

--

Heya guys!

Dude, I am sooooo sorry for the loooong wait! I cannot tell you how sorry I am. See, I've been revising the story and rewriting all of chapter one, then editing and adding to chapters two to four. I think five is perfect… mostly. he he. Anyway… I'm back in da' house and here to stay! I've only got a million ideas for RK fics, so, don't worry, after this story, I'll keep you busy. Now, for those of you who have given up on me… I have every reviewer written down and I will come for you! Da dum dum… And for those of you who review this chapter and stay with me, I will love you forever and make reviewer responses for each of you.

All right, let's give a round of applause for my beta-reader, Megan:claps fiercely: )

Now, I really hope you like this new version – don't worry, the story still has the same plot and chapter one is the only one with the most changes. The rest are basically the same, 'kay? Okay.

On with the fic!

Lotsa love,

Aldailyn

Disclaimer: Ahem. Whatever.

--

-- ----

Dancing a Storm

Chapter One _Spinning in Showers_

A gentle breeze wafted through the open porch doors. White clouds floated idly in the fresh blue sky. The last few traces of dawn disappeared as mid-morning arrived soundlessly while the city of Kyoto slept in.

The night before, the Festival of Fall – a party commemorating the beginning of autumn – took place. Friends, family, guests, and people all over Kyoto partook in celebrating late into the night. Still in need of sleep, numerous parts of the city remain in a doze. Few are awake yet, and of these few is a resident at the Shirobeko Inn. This lodge is famous for adequate service, delicious food and a convenient location. The entrance faces the rows of stores in the market. Behind the Shirobeko is a mysterious thick forest and beyond are the vast, rolling plains of Kyoto.

A hushed wind blew over the hilly grasslands, above the wood, and through to awakened resident's open doors. She welcomed the cool gust as she finished putting on her lightest sword training gi. The weather has been quite humid, signaling fall – which is notoriously known as a rainy season in Kyoto – has begun. Outside, dark clouds can be seen in the distance. 'That storm should be here by late afternoon. I've got plenty of time to go practice my swings,' the raven-haired girl thought. She checked her appearance in the mirror. She had on a white gi with light green hakama pants. They happen to be the thinnest clothing she owns and will have to do for moment. Walking over to her futon bed, she kneeled to the hardwood floor and folded her futon carefully. After she put it against the wall she sat in the doorway to the porch.

'Ah, what a beautiful morning. It always seemed very rare to see a morning such as this back home in Tokyo. Or maybe I just didn't pay enough attention… We've been here since early June, and now it's September! Wow, time sure flies. We already go home in two days. I had better remember to do something really special for Ms. Tae Akabeko. I still can't believe she invited Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, and I to come with her to visit her twin sister, Sae Akabeko, here in Kyoto. What's even more amazing is that Tae owns the Akabeko restaurant back home in Tokyo, and Sae owns an almost identical Shirobeko Inn! Hm, how strange,' she shrugged slightly. Her blue eyes – a startling opposite to her long, dark hair – remained glazed over as she continued her contemplation.

'Speaking of strange, my "family" sure is weird. There's me, Kaoru Kamiya. I'm… well; I'm seventeen and am a master of the sword style my father made, Kamiya Kashiin Ryu. Or in other words, "swords that give life." My father made this swordsmanship style to bring out people's fighting potentials, without killing. I lived with my father until he died when I was fifteen. Unfortunately, my mother died when I was very young and I don't have any siblings. So, I was left orphaned and alone. My father left me all his money and our dojo, which is also my home. All the students began to leave me after awhile, so, I was truly alone. Sure I had friends around town and my last few students, but I felt insecure and solitary. Two years after my father died, a murderer came and scared off the rest of my students. He called himself "The Battousai," claiming to be the same legendary manslayer from the Revolution – called the Bakumatsu. He also claimed to stud Kamiya Kashiin Ryu and killed people nearly every night for two months!' Kaoru frowned at the memory.

'I guess I got fed up with it and that was the night I met Kenshin Himura…' A small smile touched her lips at the thought of Kenshin. 'It was late at night and I caught up with him mistaking him for the killer. Well, he had a sword and looked suspicious! Ah well, turns out the sword was a reversed-blade sword – a sakabato. He's saved my life so many times, including that night. The funny thing is, he really is the Hitokiri Battousai from the Bakumatsu. Kenshin is a master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, an ancient sword technique that is unmatched by any other. It's speed of the sword, speed of the body, and speed at reading his opponent's moves. He currently is living with me and is my best friend… I wish it could be more than that though,' She sighed heavily. After she switched to a more agreeable position, she resumed her reflective thoughts.

'I suppose that redheaded – more like hardheaded wanderer or Rurouni might feel something for me. I mean, I'm not repulsive, am I? I don't think so, and I sure hope no one thinks I am. Well, I think Sano and Yahiko do…' Shaking her head vigorously, the young woman tried to cheer her reasoning.

'No! Yahiko and Sano may tease me, but they're my friends and are a part of my weird "family." Yahiko Myojin was a ten-year-old pickpocket before Kenshin and I met him. He actually tried to rob Kenshin! Hn… we saved him from a gang that was forcing him to steal. Poor kid, he lost his parents and then brought up by the gang only to be a thief. I suppose he's happy now, I think he should be anyhow. He's my only student now – which, by the way, is making tremendous progress – and he lives in my home for free. Occasionally, he'll do chores, but Kenshin does most of them – and the weirdo doesn't ever seem to mind!' Kaoru's sapphire blue orbs flashed in resentment.

'Ugh, how can Yahiko be so ungrateful? I take him into my home, feed him, care for him, make him my swordsmanship student, and do all this for him without even asking for anything in return! What do I get? I get called "ugly," teased daily about my cooking, and…' Frustrated, she sighed heavily.

'And… I don't say a word… Nevertheless, I work just as hard even if I do complain. That just shows how much I care for my friends!' Kaoru felt a satisfied smile spread across her face.

'Now to the next oddball in my family, Sanosuke Sagara. He used to be a fierce street fighter called Zanza, but now, he's just an annoying freeloader. Sano stops by to talk and eat all my supposedly "disgusting" food. All the same, he got to come to Kyoto with us too. It's too bad Megumi and Tsubame couldn't come though. Ms. Tae left the little girl, Tsubame, in charge of the Akabeko restaurant back in Tokyo. Tae said that Tsubame may only be about ten-years-old, but she is the most hard working and most trusted worker Tae has… I still wish that shy little girl could've come with us. I'm not sure I really wanted Dr. Takani Megumi – Miss Vixen – to come though. She flirts with Kenshin way more than I want her to! Can't she see that Sano is in love with her? Sure, Sano hides his feelings well, but if Megumi has the same thoughts about him, she hides it really well. I think that fox loves him too. I have a feeling about it.' Her glazed eyes looked at the immense blue sky as she went on with her notions about her life.

'The most recent additions to my bizarre "family" are Misao Mackamachi and Aoshi Shinomori. They don't live in Tokyo though. They live here in Kyoto. Misao has become one of my greatest female friends. Somehow I seemed to have ended up with a lot of guy friends… Great, more proof of me being a tomboy. Guess Megumi's right, I lack feminine touch.' Kaoru snorted and unconsciously muttered aloud. "Humph! Feminine touch… lotta good that is…"

'Ah, at least Misao thinks I'm okay. Anyway, Misao is a skilled ninja and about a year younger than me. She really respects Aoshi and she's even confided small hints that she loves him. I think Aoshi is an honorable guy but he's way too quiet and well… icy for my taste. Regardless, he is still one of my friends. Hmmm… I think I have covered all of the people in my unusual "family." Wow, okay Kaoru, done reflecting on you life yet? Jeez, I am so weird… Hey! How much time has passed? I want to leave and go practice my kendo before anyone awakens.'

Blinking a few times, the raven-haired girl shook herself out of her reflective thoughts. She sat up straight, her ears straining for any sounds of movement in the building. She didn't hear anything except for an occasional snore from Yahiko's and Sano's shared bedroom. Satisfied, she grabbed her bokken – her practiced wooden sword – and headed off the wrap-around porch that connects all the inn's rooms together, and she moved into the thick forests of Kyoto. Still caught up in her thoughts, she didn't feel the pair of curious eyes watching her.

--

-- --

--

"Hey Yahiko, do you think you could go see if Kenshin is up? I want to know if he still plans on making breakfast for Tae and I. He told me not to dare let him forget," Sae asked politely.

Her twin sister came into the room and yawned. She obviously had just woken up. "Who asked you not to forget what?"

A small smile spread across her Sae's face. "Oh, remember last night when Kenshin insisted on making breakfast for you and I? He made me promise not to let him sleep in because he said that it was the least he could do after we let his friends and him stay here all summer for free."

"Oh, he doesn't –," Tae stopped to yawn. "- Have to do that. It was our pleasure. Besides, he's already done our laundry for three months! That itself should be **more** that enough."

The sisters broke into giggles while Yahiko smiled. After they stopped laughing, Sae turned to Yahiko. "Go ahead and check to see if he's awake. He sounded like he really wanted to cook breakfast even if he doesn't have to."

Yahiko nodded and paced down the hall towards Kenshin's bedroom. 'Lucky, Kenshin got a room to himself while I get stuck with that birdhead, Sano, as a roommate. Who's even luckier is _Kaoru_. Sae gave up her room for Kaoru and went to share a room with her sister, Tae. Oh well, lets see if that Kenshin is awake yet.' Carefully, Yahiko pried the sliding door open as quietly as he could.

He peeked in only to discover Kenshin's futon empty. Yahiko's chestnut eyes scanned the room, and then he spotted Kenshin. Much to Yahiko's surprise, the redheaded Rurouni sat upright against the open doorway to the wrap-around porch. Walking over to him, Yahiko bent over and looked into Kenshin's face. He's asleep!

The young boy decided to sit next to Kenshin for a while. As he sat, Kenshin mumbled in his sleep. "Kaoru…"

A slight smirk emerged onto the small boy's face. 'Well, well, well… what do ya' know… I knew it! Kenshin loves Kaoru!' Yahiko thought triumphantly.

Glancing back at Kenshin, he noticed something he didn't see before. Kenshin's muscles looked awfully tense. Yahiko frowned as he observed the Rurouni's tightly clenched hands. 'What…? If he's dreaming about Kaoru, why does he all seem as if he's having a nightmare? Hn, if **I** had had a dream about Kaoru, it would be a nightmare… but… it wouldn't be that way for Kenshin. They have a different kind of relationship. Kaoru and I are like siblings – almost always fighting. Kenshin and Kaoru aren't like that… what is going on in his dream?'

Inspecting the Rurouni again, Yahiko looked at his face. Instead of the usual child-like sleeping face, Kenshin's expression was twisted into a frown and mournful visage. It is amazing how much emotion Kenshin can hold in his face while he sleeps!

Yahiko started to worry when Kenshin's left hand gripped the hilt of his sakabato. Kenshin's sleeping face twisted into absolute anger as he mumbled a few unintelligible words. The only words Yahiko could perceive were "Kaoru" and "_death._"

'Is Kenshin dreaming that Kaoru is dead!' Yahiko thought frantically.

Uncertain of what to do, the young boy ran his hand through his spiky black hair while he kept an eye on Kenshin.

The Rurouni grumbled a few words about a man escaping and bewildering Yahiko, Kenshin's expression of hatred turned to one of sadness. The redhead soon started to cry softly in his sleep, muttering "Kaoru" every once in a while.

The young boy's face wore a doleful countenance. He didn't know what was happening in Kenshin's nightmare, but seeing his friend look so… heartbroken, made him want to break down in tears too. Even in his slumber, the man bore such an emotion – emotion he usually hid when he was awake. The poor Rurouni looked so lost and hurt, Yahiko couldn't stand it anymore.

Just as the young boy reached his well-toned hand to wake his friend, Kenshin's eyes shot open as he shouted Kaoru's name.

Kenshin's blood-red hair now sticked to his perspiring face. The man breathed heavily as if he had been running for miles and miles. Instead of his sweet, violet Rurouni eyes when he's normal or his amber Battousai eyes when he's enraged, it was neither. His violet orbs held swirls of amber as if he were fighting to keep Battousai beneath the surface.

Apparently, Kenshin did not notice Yahiko's presence, for he didn't acknowledge the boy. The Rurouni's eyes searched blindly in front of him for something that wasn't there.

Hesitantly, Yahiko brought his hand back to his chest. "K-Kenshin…?"

As if breaking away from a trance, Kenshin blinked and his head snapped to Yahiko. The Rurouni's eyes softened to a deep violet. "Oh… Yahiko. What are you doing here?"

The boy remained unresponsive while he continued to stare nervously at his friend. Upon seeing the young boy's distraught face, the Rurouni's smile faltered. "What's wrong?"

After a moment, Yahiko spoke quietly. "Kenshin… did you… er, did you have a dream – a bad one?"

Kenshin's face grew tense. "You were here quite a few minutes, weren't you." He stated, instead of asked.

"I'm sorry, yes, I was. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no, since you have already seen me, I shall tell you my nightmare. But first, you must do two things for me," Kenshin said solemnly.

Yahiko's chestnut eyes widened as he nodded. "Sure, anything."

Still remaining grim, the redhead began to as his two favors. "Okay, first, you must understand, I don't tell my nightmares to anyone. Or if I do, it's under certain circumstances – like you – and this happens rarely. So, what I need you to do for me is important, okay? Okay. You can**not**, I repeat, **cannot** tell anyone about this dream, especially _Kaoru_."

Yahiko nodded.

"Alright, secondly," Kenshin continued. "Please tell me how long you were in here and what you saw."

The next few minutes passed as Yahiko told all that he saw and heard. At the end, Kenshin nodded. "Alright, this is my nightmare. I will tell you all that I remember. It might not seem as bad when I tell it but it was pretty gruesome… Well, I was standing…

_"The rain poured down like a thousand waterfalls. It was almost as if it hadn't rained in so long, the sky was falling down with it. Mist and darkness surrounded the Rurouni. He was unable to see anything except for a small light with Kaoru standing in the middle of it._

_Wishing to capture her attention, Kenshin tried calling out to her. His voice didn't come and his body wouldn't obey his brain. He couldn't move, all he was able to do was watch. His violet orbs moved to her face to see if she could see him. From what he could tell, she couldn't. Her attention was captured on a dark figure slowly making his way to her. _

_The shadow was saying something Kenshin couldn't hear, revealing his appearance that Kenshin couldn't see, and spreading a painful wave of dust with his sword that Kenshin couldn't feel. The poor redhead stood helplessly as the shadow tortured Kaoru. Each second it grew worse. Many minutes slowly passed an eternity; Kenshin remained vigilant as the man beat Kaoru. No matter how high his will to move and save her was, the Rurouni was unable to advance even an inch. _

_Almost like he wasn't even there, he couldn't hear her cries of pain that followed each punch. Kenshin could see the tears streaming down her bruised cheeks and her screaming mouth, but his ears were deaf to it all. _

_Each tear that fell, each tear that joined the pouring rain, tore into the depths of Kenshin's heart. Finally, after what felt similarly to years, the shadow left howling with laughter – that was something Kenshin could hear. _

_Once the shadowy figure disappeared completely, the Rurouni found himself able to move again. Immediately, Kenshin ran through the pouring rain to the raven-haired woman on the ground. The light that surrounded her was flickering, dimming slowly. Kenshin fell to his knees and turned her over on her back gently. Her pale face held cuts and bruises while blood stained her kimono. _

_Flashbacks of his deceased wife of many years ago, Tomoe, entered Kenshin's mind. She had died in his arms after she got in the way of Kenshin's own lethal swing. Only this time, the redhead hadn't done anything. _

_That was the problem. _

_He hadn't done **anything**. _

_Although it wasn't Kenshin's idea to get incompetently stuck while the most important person to him was ruthlessly overpowered, the Rurouni felt responsible. He felt as if he failed. He couldn't protect her when she needed him most…_

"Then I whispered her name. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled a little, though I know not why. She said I was crying; but I didn't care. I just cared about her…" Kenshin drifted off. A tear hovered on his eyelashes before slipping down his cheek. It fell slowly, flowing over the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.

Yahiko had tears in his eyes also, but he refused to let them fall. He had to be strong! "Then w-what happened?" Yahiko stuttered. So much for being strong. But he couldn't help it; he somehow knew what was going to happen next.

Kenshin gulped sadly before continuing. "A-and then she whisper, 'Now I know. Now I know what it is.' I never found out what she meant. H-her… light… went out… s-she was… g-gone… forever…"

Clear droplets of tears spilled down Kenshin's face. His breathing became uneven as he took sharp intakes of breath. He shadowed his eyes with his blood-red bangs as his hands clutched the sides of his face. Kenshin unclenched his teeth as he barely managed to talk. "I-I… have been… h-having this n-nightmare… many nights n-now… and it's scaring m-me… Not only be-because of what happens b-but… I know m-my mind is trying to tell me something… I d-don't know… I just always have n-nightmares like _this_ w-when… when something's going to happen… Something b-bad… something terrible…" His scattered speech was interrupted by an uncontrollable sob erupting from his throat.

Kenshin covered his tightly closed eyes as he let out all the sorrow he'd been holding for much too long. Understanding that Kenshin needed comfort, Yahiko hugged him. "It's okay, Kenshin. Kaoru isn't going anywhere. She's perfectly fine and nothing will happen to her."

The young boy stopped talking. He realized tears were falling freely down his face. Just thinking of Kaoru that way scared him. Kaoru's the sister he never had. Kaoru… she is Kenshin's will to live. She is the one Kenshin loves. But as ignorant as Kenshin is, he doesn't realize the extent of his feelings for Kaoru. Just like him to misinterpret his feelings. 'Stupid…' Yahiko thought to himself.

The ten-year-old's chestnut eyes wandered down to the redhead who was resting his head on Yahiko's chest. Finally, he looked up. His violet eyes were still a bit watery and a little red. "Thank you, Yahiko… It makes me feel better to at least talk to someone about it. Oh! I hope I have not worried you –," Kenshin said.

Yahiko snorted. "Worried? Me? Nah… You stupid Rurouni! Of course you've worried me now! I don't think I've _ever_ seen you cry! Sure, teardrops in your eyes… but never a full-blown breakdown! Jeez, Kenshin… I don't mind you talking to me about this stuff, so don't you dare decide to not let me in on your problems! Kenshin, you can't talk about a huge problem to someone and not have that someone worrying a little. It's only human."

What Kenshin did next surprised Yahiko a good bit. Kenshin's mournful expression spread into a goofy grin from ear to ear.

Feeling awkward under the knowing 'Rurouni smile,' Yahiko attempted to change the subject. "Um, anyway… I came in here because Sae and Tae want to now if you want to make breakfast – or lunch. It's about noon and mostly everyone is still asleep. That festival wore everyone out, I think."

"Ah, I suppose. Well, I sure slept in, didn't I? Let's go have some breakfast!" Kenshin said enthusiastically.

The two walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Just as they opened the kitchen door, Sae and Tae greeted them.

"There you are! We've been waiting for half an hour!" The twins said simultaneously.

"We thought you guys got eaten or something," Tae said irritably.

Yahiko grumbled under his breath. "Well, sorry!"

The twins looked about ready to pummel Yahiko before Kenshin asked if they wanted beef stew for breakfast-lunch. They all agreed excitedly as they followed Kenshin, telling him the exact way they like their stew.

--

-- --

--

After forty-five minutes passed, Kenshin's beef stew was completed. By that time, most of the Shirobeko Inn guests were awake. Even Sano had awakened from his doze.

Subsequently following the serving of the other guests, the group of friends wondered why Kaoru was still asleep.

"Kenshin, should we wake Kaoru? She has to eat anyway. The beef stew will be cold by the time she wakes up!" Tae said as she dusted off her white apron and orange kimono.

Following a small pause, Kenshin responded. "I guess. Let's all go, we'll give her a little surprise," he smirked, acting the exact opposite of his usual self.

Sano, Yahiko, Tae, and Sae all trailed behind Kenshin as they approached Kaoru's room. The tall, spiky-haired man, Sano, whispered a plan to scare Kaoru. "Okay guys, on three, we throw open the door and say, 'Good Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty,' okay?" They all nodded and grinned evilly.

The redheaded Rurouni stood in front of his friends with one hand on the sliding door. Slowly, he held one finger up as he mouthed 'one,' then 'two,' and smirking, he held up three fingers. Kenshin threw open the door as they scrambled into the room shouting. "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty!"

Their grins faltered, as their ears heard not an angry shriek, but instead, silence. Glancing around the room, they learned that Kaoru wasn't there.

--

----

--

The forests of Kyoto are thick and dark. Most of the fighting and killing during the Bakumatsu Revolution happened in the heart of Kyoto. Unfortunately for Kaoru, she had to go through the creepiest wood of all – _The Midnight Forest._

It is said dark assassins used to roam in this particular forest. Also said is that the most horrifying and bloodiest assassinations occurred in the wood. Although the sun was high in the sky, it looked close to evening in The Midnight Forest. Creatures could be heard moving about, but none could be seen. Kaoru's mind played countless tricks on her – ghosts and their haunting. 'No such thing. No such thing,' she thought repeatedly.

What felt like years to Kaoru, was only a few minutes. Finally, she reached the edge of the wood. Kaoru found her sapphire eyes admiring the endless rolling hills of the Kyoto plains.

In these hilly fields were continuous bits of lovely wildflowers amongst the tall grass. Stepping into the sunshine, Kaoru acknowledged that the grass came as high as her knees. 'How nice,' Kaoru thought lazily.

Strong gusts of wind blew, sending a ripple through the grasslands. The way the wildflowers and the grass surrounding her flowed with the wind, made the hills resemble a vast sea. Gazing out into the imagined ocean, Kaoru spotted the menacing dark clouds she saw earlier that morning. The only differences were that of them being darker and closer – really close. Blue skies and white clouds still survived, but Kaoru knew it wouldn't be for long. The storm clouds were so at hand, it seemed as if they were directly above Kyoto. Not quite, the rain was at the least, a few miles off. The storm wasn't on Kyoto – yet.

'I still have time. Besides, what is a little rain going to do to me? I love the rain!' Kaoru thought optimistically. Sparing another nervous glance at the rainstorm that loomed threateningly nearby, the raven-haired woman walked out into the fields and began to warm up for her kendo practice.

Just as she finished stretching, a burst of energy surged through her, just like what always happens before she practices. Felling fired up, she began her fierce yet perfect swings. These pretend swings are the second stage of her warm up. 'Finally, the fun begins!' She thought impatiently.

The woman's small hands gripped her bokken wooden sword tightly as she concentrated on her imaginary opponent. Her blue eyes narrowed. She made a side swing and ducked from her fake opponents attack. Kaoru moved gracefully into many other attacks and at the same time, made rolls, dips, and ducks as her "opponent" swung at her.

Right when her body stopped her vigorous work-out, she heard a series of small grunts – as if a person was attempting something difficult. Kaoru whirled around towards the sounds only to discover Sae's and Tae's nieces and nephews. Each small child was trying to do all the moves Kaoru just accomplished with their pretend swords.

Breathing out deeply, she felt relieved it was only small children behind her. Upon noticing the looks of concentration in the faces of four little girls and three little boys, she chuckled. "Why, hello there. I didn't realize you followed me. When did you get up? I was up pretty early."

Kneeling down to the kid's eye level, she listened patiently to Ami, Jinya, Aka, and Sumi as the three boys remained focused on getting their invisible swords to be as quick as Kaoru's. (A/N: guess they haven't seen Kenshin's quick swings, eh? Sorry for the interruption. )

"Well, we went to bed early. So," Ami began.

"Of course we woke up early!" Sumi continued excitedly, her brown hair swishing side to side as she jumped.

"And-an' we saw you… an'…" Aka stuttered.

"An' we wanted ta' come!" Jinya finished.

Standing up, Kaoru laughed at their scattered explanation. Turning to the older boys, she smirked. "And why did you boys come? Hm?"

"Uh… 'Cause… we, um, wanted to come too?" The little boy's answer came out as a question more than a statement.

"I just wondered why you were curious of my swordsmanship skills when all summer you said, 'girls weren't any good with swords.' Oh, and you also joined Yahiko in calling me 'ugly,'" Kaoru pointed out, and saw the boy's guilty faces. She smirked inwardly while her expression stayed innocent.

"Um… we wanted to make sure our sisters and cousins would be okay?" Another attempt was made, but it failed. Kaoru's inward smirk was now visible on her face.

Turning away, she said in an amused tone, "So, are you ready to play some games?"

"Yay!"

"Yeah, Aunt Kaoru!"

Her sapphire eyes twinkled with mischief as she turned to her joyful playmates. Kaoru kneeled down and motioned them to move in closer to her. "Alright," she whispered. "The game we're about to play is… TICKLE FIGHT!" With that, her arms reached out and began tickling the children.

Loud giggles emerged and squeals erupted into the air. Four little girls and three little boys attacked each other with silly grins on their faces. Two of the girls and one little boy chased Kaoru in zigzags through the hills. Finally, they managed to get near enough to jump onto Kaoru, knocking her to the ground. Small squeals came out of Kaoru's laughing mouth as she remembered just how ticklish she is.

Her squeals soon burst into screams while the rest of the children joined in making her laugh. The raven-haired woman attempted to move away but all she succeeded was doubling over in more laughter. Instead of squeals in between laughter, it's now turned into resounding screams in between giggles. These screams echoed through the fields, through the wood, and straight into the Shirobeko Inn.

--

----

--

"Kaoru? Gone?" Sae asked nervously while she glanced around Kaoru's empty bedroom.

"I didn't hear her leave… nor did I hear her get up…," Tae mumbled, her eyes growing larger with worry.

Yahiko's chestnut eyes stared at Kaoru's empty bedroom. He abruptly remembered Kenshin's nightmare and his eyes shot to the Rurouni.

Kenshin's violet eyes stared aimlessly at the wall. Through his navy gi, Yahiko could see his muscles growing tense with each passing minute. Although the others didn't know what emotions were going through Kenshin's eyes, Yahiko did – worry.

Immense worry – and _fear._

Fear that his worst nightmare had come true.

'She's fine; it's all my imagination. She… is… fine… Oh! Who am I kidding? I'm more worried than anyone could possibly comprehend!' Kenshin thought. He sighed. 'Okay, let's see… where could she have gone… or been taken? Ah, Kenshin no baka! Stop it, Kenshin, just stop it. Don't be stupid, she's fine,' he silently scolded his wild imagination.

"Maybe," Sano began, breaking into Kenshin's troubled thoughts. "Maybe she went to practice her kendo. Her bokken's gone," Sano nodded at the counter where Kaoru _always_ put her wooden sword. With that observation, everyone in the room gained a look of realization – not to mention, relief.

"Perhaps we should go look for her," Sae suggested, looking out the open window. "It looks like it's going to rain. The storm is almost on top of us, it's now just a matter of time before it pours. Believe me, I've lived here a long time and I know what I'm talking about. Not one storm here 'showers,' it **_pours_**!"

"Well, we sure don't want Kaoru to get pneumonia – especially since ewe all are going home in just two days!" Tae said.

"We should first ask Misao to come over and watch our nieces and nephews. Oh! We can't forget to remind them to be good for Misao," Sae replied.

The sisters moved out of the room and headed towards the kid's bedroom. Only to their shock, the children weren't there!

"Ah! Oh no!" Tae shouted. Her hand slapped her forehead in disbelief. Both her twin's and her own brown eyes widened and their brown hair seemed more frazzled as their faces showed ultimate shock. Running back to Kaoru's bedroom, the sisters exclaimed, "They're gone! They're gone! The children are missing!"

"WHAT!" Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano yelled simultaneously.

Just before Tae and Sae had a chance to explain, loud screams erupted into the air. These screams sounded… like… Kaoru!

Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin tore open the door and sprinted through the yard and into the gloomy forest without another word to Sae and Tae. Kenshin, being the former assassin, Hitokiri Battousai, ran swiftly through the trees. Though being the good friend he is, he made sure he kept a close distance to Sano and Yahiko. As they neared the edge of the woods, the screams grew louder and more… desperate. The three men hurried on until they emerged from the thick trees.

They stopped, trying to pinpoint her screams. Kenshin's head turned to look straight ahead. "That way!" As soon as a direction was made, they ran straightforward. After about four small valleys and three steep hills, the men were out of breath. What kept them going was that every few seconds, a small scream was heard. As they drew closer, what was in between the screams was more distinguishable – _laughter._

_Kaoru's_ laughter.

Kenshin knew it was her giggles; he knew her too well for it to be anyone else. The threesome continued and walked up the next hill only to have Sanosuke pull Kenshin and Yahiko onto the ground. At the top of the hill, the Rurouni and the young boy looked questioningly at Sano. "She can't see us if we lie down here. I want to see what our little Missy is doing. Besides, let's see what she's like when we're not around… So, be quiet, okay?" Sano whispered, then motioned to look at Kaoru in the small dip between their hill and the other ahead.

Kenshin's violet eyes slowly made it's way to her. She lay on the ground, laughing at the seven little children tickling her. Apparently, she's extremely ticklish because she can't see m to be able to stop screaming. How… like a little girl. How cute. How pretty…

The three men, who knew Kaoru to be responsible enough and a little practical, were surprised at Kaoru's laid back and fun-loving childish behavior. They liked it… they liked to see Kaoru relaxed and enjoying herself. 'She looks… beautiful, laughing and smiling like that,' they all thought. Their wide eyes stayed entranced on the raven-haired girl. She laughed until her face gave a rosy complexion. Abruptly, she yelled, "Stop! Please, stop! I need air, you know!"

The children scrambled off her slowly, disappointed they had to stop. Kaoru lay flat on her back gasping for air, and her eyes stared happily at the sky. Eventually, her breathing flowed back into a normal pace. Without moving from her position on the ground, she moved her twinkling blue eyes to the small children around her. She smiled mischievously. She stood up slowly, taking care to act normal. Kneeling down to her playmate's eye level, she motioned them to come closer. Curious, the children drew in cautiously.

Unbeknownst to Kaoru and her friends, the three spying men craned their own necks in effort to see what Kaoru was going to do. Slowly, Kaoru glanced around at the kids leaning in closer to hear her "secret." Suddenly, Kaoru shot out her hands, grabbing the two nearest kids. With each hand on each child's arm, she stood up and began spinning around in place. The children laughed and squealed in delight. Kaoru spun while the kids were holding on her arms for the fun of it now. They spun as if they were a wild carousel. Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko gazed at each child's happy expression in awe. Kaoru did that. All by herself. She made them have fun… laugh… and smile. They looked at Kaoru and took a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes were watching the young ones surrounding her but still all the while, her blue eye twinkled with joy. She had such a delighted expression, her spying friends couldn't help but to smile.

Eventually the kendo teacher – Kaoru – became too dizzy to stand. She fell to the ground with a loud 'thump.' She laughed at the spinning sky until it came into focus. Just as she began to ask if anyone else wanted to be spun around, lightning flashed a warning through the sky. The noise startled Kaoru, but it certainly didn't frighten her. There was an old saying that said if one counted the seconds after lightning shown and kept counting until thunder sounded, whatever number you were as is how many miles away the storm is. Kaoru didn't know if it was true or not, but she started counting anyway. 1…2…3…4…5! Thunder crackled like drums through the clouds. 'Five miles away, huh? I still got time. I like the rain anyway,' she thought carelessly.

For the first time, Kaoru noticed she couldn't see the blissful blue sky anymore. The murderous looking clouds now replaced the blue sky with a look of nighttime. Still, this realization didn't frighten her. She knew very well that it wasn't a minute past three o'clock. But to the regular eye – and small brain – it would appear to be seven thirty.

Small tugs on her gi drove her out of her thoughts. She glanced down to find four little girls and three small boys huddled around her. "Auntie Kaoru, are we going to go home yet?"

Hiding a smile, she knelt down to their eye level two whisper words of comfort. Kaoru could tell that the young ones were scared of the rain. Though, she couldn't blame them. They'd been raised to go inside when it's going to rain. Unfortunately for the children, Kaoru had no intention of leaving. In fact, she'd planned on staying until it started raining – and perchance, stay even after the droplets fell. This fault wasn't of Kaoru's either. She had been raised to **love** the rain. When Kaoru was a very little girl, her mother would take out Kaoru into the falling rain. They would dance and play for hours. Sadly, when Kaoru's mother passed away, no one would go into the rain with her. Her father was too busy training students and the poor little girl was an outcast to any other girls her age. No one except a few young boys would play with her in the rain – and even that was rare. That didn't stop Kaoru though. She went and played in the stormy weather anyway.

Today, the kendo teacher hoped to get her small playmates to stay in the rain with her. She knew they would enjoy the fun greatly. "Children, don't be scaredy-cats! Do you know what my mother told me when it rained?"

"What?" A few of the kids answered in unison. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano leaned forward to hear Kaoru. Kaoru had _never_ spoken of her mother before, so they never asked. Kaoru's calm voice reached their straining ears with ease. "She said, 'Laugh like no tomorrow, sing as if no one were listening, dance as if no one were watching, and live as if every day were your last.' Then she'd smile and wink. Do you know what she'd do next?"

"What?"   
"What'd she do?"  
Kaoru smiled with a sparkle of happiness in her eyes. "She'd bend over and put one hand on her knee, then held her other hand out to me and said, 'May I have this dance?'"

The kids all gave Kaoru an incredulous look. "Huh?" Kaoru laughed, the joyous sound echoing through the windy plains.

"She'd dance and play with me in the rain," she explained. "After she picked me up to dance in the storm with me, she began to sing, laugh, and just have fun."

She shrugged and continued. "I just… well, my mother died when I was young. I just hoped someone, maybe, would wanna dance with me."

The kids agreed to stay, claiming the idea sounded fun. Just after a flash of lightning lit up the dark fields, Kaoru noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

At the top of the hill nearby, she'd seen a blob of red hair and two heads of black and brown hair. Hiding her smile, she knelt down to her playmate's eye level and began to whisper her plan.

Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko sure didn't think she could take care of herself. So, they spied on her. Humph! She'd show them. Kaoru had her own tricks up her sleeve.

Kenshin watched Kaoru whisper but he couldn't hear her. Sano turned to the Rurouni and whispered, "Can you hear her?"

"No," Yahiko whispered, answering for Kenshin. They turned their attention back when they saw her stand and say, "Ready?"

With her hands behind her back, she walked slowly toward their hill. Before they could edge away, Kaoru yelled, "Get 'em!"

With that, seven little kids scurried up the hill and pounced on the threesome. They had an unsuspecting Rurouni, a surprised Sano, and a bewildered Yahiko to the ground in seconds. Fourteen small hands tickled them and giggled at the men's outburst of laughter. 'Who would've thought a tough boy, a street fighter, and the former Battousai were _ticklish_?' Kaoru laughingly thought to herself. She shook her head, her long ponytail swishing behind her while she watched the tickle fight.

Yahiko's shouting brought Kaoru out of her thoughts. "Oooooh Kaoru, you are dead meat when I get these kids off!"

"Yeah, you just wait Jou-chan. You just wait," Sano threatened, giving Kaoru a death glare as he wrestled two boys.

The kendo teacher couldn't hear Kenshin's muffled remark. Three little girls had him tackled facedown in the grass. She laughed and began to run farther out it the fields. "You guys can try but you won't catch me. The grass comes up above my head over here – instead of just my knees! Let's see if you guys can even attempt you find me. Kids, keep them there as long as you can and then let them try to find me!"

After she disappeared into the tall grasslands, all her taunting left Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano more than ready to go find her. "Wouldn't you kids like to let us go find her?" Yahiko asked sweetly.

"You're a kid too," Ami pointed out.

Before Yahiko could argue with that, Sano interrupted. "Hey, would you be interested in helping us find her if we promised candy later?"

The children reluctantly agreed. They were loyal to Kaoru but… being the little kids they are, candies a bit higher on their priority list. Once they got up, Kenshin whispered, "Nice thinking, Sano."

Sanosuke smirked and replied calmly. "No problem. Now, let's go find our little Missy. She can't have gotten far."

--

----

--

They didn't know how unbelievably wrong Sano was. Spiky-haired Sano underestimated Kaoru by _a lot._ By the time the group started running into the fields, Kaoru was already deep into the endless plains.

Really, really deep in the fields.

To make matters worse for her pursuers, she hasn't even stopped running yet. Although she was never taught to be conspicuous, she was. She barely left a footprint let alone move any grass stalks. Upon seeing a wide, tall tree, she decided to stop there. The tree, unknown to Kaoru, is ancient. Having lived through the eras and seen the horrors of the Bakumatsu, the tree had grown older and larger. Kaoru probably couldn't even hug the tree and not even be close to being able to touch her hands together.

When she reached the foot of the tree, Kaoru collapsed on to the ground gasping for air. She had been running nonstop for who knows how long. Once she had her breathing under control and her heart rate to a normal pace, she looked up at the tree. It was such a large, wide tree… which means many branches to climb. Kaoru reached up her callused hands to the lowest branch and began to climb. The tree was over thirty feet high, but she only climbed about eighteen feet of it. Settling down on a sturdy branch, she glanced around.

Thick green leaves sheltered her from the sight of anyone else, but the height of the tree was just right so she could see all of the grasslands. Unfortunately for her, because of the fast approaching storm, the strong gust of wind threatened to knock her out of the tree.

With one hand in a death grip on the trunk and the other laying at her side, she searched for her hunters. She immediately spotted Sano. He's so tall his head is above the tall grass. A frown marred his features as his eyes shifted constantly to locate her.

'Now… where's Yahiko?' Kaoru thought. Her sapphire blue eyes scanned the fields and hadn't any luck. 'He's too short…' Giving up her search for the boy, she looked for the redheaded Rurouni. She found him almost instantly. Being only a few inches taller than her, his head didn't breach the top of the grass either.

His violet eyes were in a haze but, somehow seemed to be concentrating on something that wasn't there. His features appeared horribly upset for some unknown reason. Kenshin stayed that way for one minute – and the next, he was vehmentaly shaking his head. Then he suddenly seemed to remember her challenge to find her. 'I wonder what's wrong,' Kaoru thought worriedly.

Kenshin repeated the charade a few times, he shook his head once again and regained his composure. Kenshin fully concentrated on finding Kaoru. He took a stance and gained an expression on his face. Kaoru craned her neck and squinted her eyes to see him a little better. That facial expression looked so familiar…

That Rurouni was reading Ki!

In other words, because of his experience as an assassin, Kenshin is able to scan a large area for any certain person's presence. And in this case, he was searching for Kaoru's presence – her Ki! Kaoru had no doubt in her mind that in just a few short seconds, he'd know where she was hiding. Now, some people knew how to conceal their Ki – but that's only experienced fighters.

The kendo didn't know the first thing about Ki, let alone concealing Ki! Boy, was she dead meat. Of course Kaoru knew she'd deliberately provoked Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko. Well, mostly Sano and Yahiko. 'Kenshin's a bit more patient… um, I think,' Kaoru thought nervously.

Her blue orbs watched Kenshin close his eyes in concentration as she agonized every second drawing closer to her hiding place being revealed. She twisted the fabric of her hakamas as she waited restlessly. Even though she expected him to sense her Ki, it still surprised her when he did.

Slowly, he opened his eyes as a small smile of satisfaction graced his lips. Sparkles of amusement lit up his violet orbs. His eyes still straight ahead, not to the left where Kaoru hid in the tree. Just as he gradually turned his gaze to the ancient tree, a shrill voice screeched into the silence. 'KAORU! I found her! She's in the…"

The little girl never got to finish. Kaoru had been so startled by the young one's shout, she jumped about a foot in the air, releasing her death grip on the trunk of the tree. She let out a loud yelp but stopped abruptly when the realization that she was falling backwards hit her. Her hand scrambled for something to hold onto, but she had already started falling. She tried to grab something, _anything_, but she couldn't keep a hold on anything. Everything she managed to grab, broke off of the tree.

The fall was in slow motion, it seemed each second felt like a million years. Just before her back was to meet the ground, she sharply found herself caught in strong arms. Although she was in a state of shock, she knew who it was. Even without looking at his face. No one would've made it to her in time… except Kenshin. The man could move fast enough that he couldn't even be seen – and that isn't exaggerating. It was part of his sword technique and Kenshin was the best of the best.

Still in his arms, Kaoru recovered from her horrified state. "Nice catch," she whispered, trying to bring a smile to her friends stunned faces.

It worked. They all managed a small smile, but it quickly vanished. Surprisingly, it was Kenshin who got riled. _"'Nice catch'?_ Is that all you can say after you fell twenty feet? You could've… If I wasn't… How… What if-?" Kaoru put one finger over his mouth.

"Yes, I know I could've been seriously hurt. Yes, if you weren't here… there would've been trouble. But you **were** here. That's all that matters, you… were… here. There is no sense in lingering on things that _didn't happen_. The point is, I'm _fine._ So, you can let up on your grip on my arm. I don't think I can feel my arm anymore… its really kinda numb now," she replied, answering all his unspoken worries.

Kenshin loosened his grip at once, but he didn't put her down. He just watched her with intense violet eyes. His expression and thoughts were unreadable. As he continued to regard her with a hard stare, Kaoru blushed uncomfortably. The depth of the unfamiliar emotion burning in his eyes frightened her. Yet it excited her at the same time. She couldn't place the feeling she saw in his orbs… but it seemed like she'd seen it before…

'Oh, forget that look, Kaoru!' She mentally scolded herself. 'Just concentrate on the fact that he's_ holding _you!' Blinking away from his gaze, she cleared her throat loudly to send a silent message to put her down. Kenshin didn't move, he remained standing with her in his arms. 'Arrgh! It's just like that dumb Rurouni not to get it.' Frustrated, she nudged him while she cleared her throat even louder. Kenshin remained unfazed. It was like she hadn't even done anything. Nor did it seem that he could hear her 'ahems.' He just continued to give her a look she didn't understand.

Kaoru deliberately avoided eye contact with her friends standing around her. She couldn't look at them – let alone Kenshin. Finally after a few passing seconds, she scanned the faces of her surrounding comrades.

They all had the same expression.

They were _smirking._

At_ her._

Kaoru couldn't believe it. She was stunned beyond belief. How can they have the _nerve_ to do that? Kenshin and her hadn't done anything! And here they were – looking at her like… like… like Kenshin and her were… 'Woah!' She thought. 'No way… Kenshin and I aren't together. And it's not heading that way… is it?'

The puzzled woman frowned over her thoughts. Shaking her head vigorously, she remembered she had to get Kenshin to put her down.

Her eyes bravely met Kenshin's. Kaoru scowled at him so fiercely, she saw Sano take a step back out of the corner of her eye. When she focused her attention from Sano back to Kenshin, she noticed something different about his stare. His face was still placid, but his eyes were no longer unreadable. His violet hues twinkled with amusement as he cocked an eyebrow at her. Kaoru's glare intensified. This time both his eyebrows raised in surprise and a small smile touched his lips. Without a word, he gently set her feet onto the ground.

No one said anything for a few moments. Not a sound could be heard except for the wind against the tall grass stalks.

"It looks like the ocean," Kaoru whispered in an astonished tone. Her friends turned to look questionably at her. They were startled when they saw her composure. Kaoru stood with her hands limp at her sides, her complexion considerably paled, and tears flowing freely down her cheeks. It didn't seem as if she even realized she was crying. Her gaze was dazedly fixed on the ripples the wind made in the plains.

"Kaoru, why are you crying?" Yahiko asked, knowing that was the question everyone had on his or her mind.

Now it was Kaoru's turn to look startled. "What? Crying? Where did you get the idea that I'm crying?"

"Uh, from you. Kaoru, you have tears running down your face," Yahiko answered, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Huh?" Kaoru muttered as her hands touched her damp cheeks. "Oh, so I _am_ crying…"

"Yeah, so why're you sad, Auntie Kaoru?" A little girl, Ami, asked innocently.

"Well, um… you see," Kaoru stuttered. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to speak clearly. "Okay, remember how I told you how my mother would sing and dance in the rain with me?"

They nodded. "Well – hey, wait a minute. Kenshin, did you, Sano, and Yahiko hear that?" They nodded sheepishly.

"Alright… it saves me from explaining. Anyway, when my mother took me outside, she sang the same song every time. I may have been young, but I remember it. A few lines are about the ocean, so, seeing the plains looking like the sea… I guess it just reminded me of my mom…

"And I just hoped someone – like one of the children or somebody – would do the same thing my mother did. I wanted to dance…" Kaoru said quietly.

"We'll stay," the children declared. They each gave reassuring smiles to show their promise was sincere. Just before Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko could pronounce their agreement to stay, lightning and thunder made their entrance together. No time for counting seconds… which meant the storm was there. It was only a matter of moments before the rain fell.

Somehow, Kaoru knew the exact second it was going to start. She listened to the wind, the thunder growl low and the sky grow darker and darker.

"Three… two… one," Kaoru whispered. Her friends didn't even get a chance to inquire as to what she was counting down to. The downpour had come, and they understood.

The bunch remained partially sheltered under the ancient tree, but hardly. Kaoru on the other hand, slowly strayed away from her cluster of companions. Her blue hues fixed on the source of the pouring droplets, she drifted out from under the tree. Her open palms in front of her, she caught the raindrops. In a matter of seconds, she was soaked to the bone. She let out a sigh of contentment. 'Oh, the rain reminds me so much of mom,' she thought happily.

As she wandered out farther from the tree, the young woman leisurely spun in small circles with her arms stretched out and her face upturned to the sky. Just before she reached the tall grass stalks, Kaoru turned and stared at her friends. Then her eyes moved to the seven little children huddled around Kenshin and Sano. Kaoru decided to persuade the kids out; she wouldn't force them.

On the outside, Kenshin appeared calm. However, Kenshin's heart was pounding, his mind was racing, and he couldn't take his eyes off Kaoru. Her wet loose gi clung in all the right places, her soaked green hakamas held her slim legs nicely, and… oh Kami-sama. God help him now. The woman's gi shirt was _white_. She had white bandage wrappings there so it covered mostly. But still, you can certainly see the… shape. Oh Lord, help him now. 'Just avoid looking there…' Kenshin thought mentally. Still, to wear white **today!** Being a guy, you can't help but to _notice_. Out of the corner of Kenshin's eye, he saw Sano's face. Apparently, Sano's attention was also caught on the fact that Kaoru is wet and wearing white.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed right away and his violet eyes flashed amber for a mere second as a warning. He elbowed Sano in the stomach. 'There, that ought to get him to stop gawking at Kaoru,' Kenshin thought.

Sanosuke started to shoot a furious glare but stopped dead when he saw the venomous look in Kenshin's narrowed eyes. If looks could hurt, Sano would be dead where he was standing. Sanosuke gave a barely perceptible nod to show he understood, but he couldn't help the glint creeping into his eyes that showed Kenshin that he _really understood_. Kenshin didn't like other men looking at _Kaoru_. For what reason? Even a dimwit can figure that out, right? Sanosuke did – he knew that particular reason. However, the question remains… can Kenshin figure out _that_ reason?

'Probably not. He's waaaaay too ignorant for his own good,' Sano laughingly thought. Turning his attention back to Kaoru, he saw that she was kneeling to the children's height level.

"It's fun to dance in the rain, but not alone," Kaoru said. "Won't you please come and dance with me?"

"But there's no music."

"Yes, that's true. But –," Kaoru began.

"Will you sing, Auntie Kaoru?"

"Oh, I don't –," Kaoru started.

"Pleeease? We'll only come out if you sing."

"B-but what if I sing badly?"

"You don't," Yahiko mumbled.

"Huh? Yahiko, you haven't heard me sing," Kaoru pointed out.

"Yes, I have," Yahiko said confidently. When he didn't say anymore, Kaoru argued back.

"No, you haven't! Even if you did, when?"

"I've heard you many times, actually," Yahiko stated. "The first time was when I had forgotten my apron that needed at my job. You know, my job at the Akabeko restaurant? Anyway, you were hanging laundry or something while you sang. Kenshin wasn't home and apparently, you didn't think I was either… Kaoru, I was really surprised. You sing_ really _well! And… I came home early on the days I knew Kenshin was out on errands to hear you sing…"

Kaoru didn't know whether to smile at Yahiko's blushing face or to get mad at her own red cheeks.

"Well… I… err, I d-don't sing good at all…" Kaoru muttered stubbornly.

"Oh, c'mon!" One of the little boys shouted. "It's simple really. Sing and let us be the judge of how well you sing. If you don't sing good, we'll tell ya'!"

"Yeah, what he said," The smallest of the boys boasted, feeling proud he was included.

"C'mon, Jou-chan," Sano interjected. He was curious if Yahiko was right about her voice. "What, you scared to?"

A look of absolute outrage crossed her dainty features. The rain had lightened for the moment. Few drops were falling, but if wouldn't last long. Another downpour was coming – bursts of thunder sent it's warning every once in a while. Kaoru felt just like the menacing thunder – she wanted to pummel Sano, but she held her anger, for the time being. Sanosuke had to resist all urges to look satisfied. He knew Kaoru couldn't resist a challenge, so a challenge is what he gave her.

"Fine! I'll sing! Though I won't sing the song that my mother always sang. Not yet. Just to show you I'm not a skillful singer, I'll sing you a short song my mother soothed me with to calm my doubts of having fun in the rain. She said that you never needed a reason for doing what you do. And that you _never_ needed a reason for living life – for example, dancing in the rain," Kaoru shrugged at her last remark.

Walking over to the children, she kneeled to the height and began her song.

"_Ever close your eyes_

_Ever stop and listen_

_Ever feel alive_

_And you've nothing missing_

_You don't need a reason_

_Let the day go on and on…"_

The young woman smiled as she sang. She slowly linked hands with the children.

"_Let the rain fall down_

_Everywhere around you_

_Give into it now_

_Let the day surround you_

_You don't need a reason_

_Let the rain go on and on…"_

Kaoru swiped some loose strands of hair sticking to her face and held the children's hands. The young woman soon lost herself in the song and continued to sing in a soft, soothing voice while she leisurely led the kids into the light drizzling raindrops.

"_Only take the time_

_From the helter skelter_

_Every day you find_

_Everything's in kilter_

_You don't need a reason_

_Let the day go on and on…"_

The kind kendo teacher continued her serene song as she craftily eased the children into the pleasure and contentment of spinning in the rain.

"_Every summer sun_

_Every winter evening_

_Every spring to come_

_Every autumn leaving_

_You don't need a reason_

_Let it all go on and on," _Kaoru finished, lingering on the last note. She turned to face Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko. "See? I told you I'm not – why are you all looking at me like that?"

The three astounded men quickly closed their gaping mouths. Yahiko was the first to recover. "K-Kaoru! That… that was even better than when I heard you at home! Hah! See, I told you! Wasn't she great? C'mon, Kenshin! Sano! Say something!"

"I c-can't," Sano started.

"I don't know w-what to say…" Kenshin murmured.

"See? Yahiko, they just don't want to hurt my feelings. Quit bothering them," Kaoru ordered.

"Uh… Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered, oblivious to the fact he forgot to say 'Miss Kaoru.' Kaoru smiled inwardly, 'Now that's more like it! I _can't_ count the many times I told him to drop the formalities!'

"Oh! I mean, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin corrected. Kaoru had to resist the urge to groan, so she settled with wincing. "Why would it hurt your feelings if we told you what an amazing singer you are?"

Forgetting her former anger, Kaoru was rendered speechless. A small child's voice broke her daze.

"Auntie Kaoru, we want you to sing your mommy's song! Pleeease?" She begged in her high-pitched voice.

The other kids joined in a chorus of 'pleeease.'

"Oh, fine," Kaoru sighed. She closed her eyes and slowly began to gently hum a tune. As she spun around, arms outstretched, palms open towards the sky, she hummed a soothing note. As if on cue, rain readily poured upon her upturned face.

Kaoru's lazy tune died down and she face the group of young kids. Her sapphire orbs opened as she started to sing.

"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder _

_You get your fill to eat_

_But always keep that hunger…"_

The raven-haired lady gradually linked the children's hands together until they formed a small circle. All the while, she sang.

"_May you never take one single breath for granted _

_God forbid, love ever leave you empty handed…"_

Kaoru leisurely began to nudge the small ones to spin and danced serenely.

"_I hope you still feel small_

_When you stand by the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance…_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance…"_

Kaoru sang in a silky voice that was as smooth as honey. Abruptly, she turned to face Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin. Looking down at her young apprentice, Yahiko, she sang the next lines for him.

"_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance."_

She turned her eyes to Sanosuke.

"_Never settle for the path of least resistance."_

Kaoru's unwavering gaze met Kenshin's.

"_Living might mean taking chances_

_But they're worth taking_

_Loving' might be a mistake_

_But it's worth making."_

Thin hands locked with Sano's and Yahiko's. Kaoru led the two dumbstruck men out from under the tree and into the pouring rain. She pick up the youngest little girl and set her in front of Yahiko. Gentle hands placed Yahiko's hands in the small girl's palms. Kaoru made shooing motions to begin dancing. The young teacher did the same to Sano but instead put a little boy – that actually resembled Sano, spiky brown hair and all – into Sanosuke's strong arms. The whole time she sang calmly as time passed about her.

"_Don't let some hell bent heart _

_Leave you bitter_

_When you come close to selling out_

_Reconsider_

_Give the heavens above_

_More than just a passing glance…_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…_

_I hope you dance…_

Time is a real and constant motion always…

_I hope you dance…_

Rolling us along…

_I hope you dance…_

Tell me who…

_I hope you dance…_

Wants to look back on their youth and wonder…

Where those years have gone."

Kaoru resumed humming. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to find Kenshin. His hand was outstretched to her, beckoning her to take it. The words he said next made her want to cry with joy and filled her heart with shattering bliss. Kaoru would never forget it.

"May I have this dance?"

Kenshin had just said the very same words her mother said before dancing with her. His violet eyes had a certain warmth to them with an emotion that she couldn't identify. Kaoru forgot all other thoughts as she found herself placing her hand in his in acceptance to his offer.

Kenshin gently led her in circles about the grass. He surprised her by raising their coupled hands about her head and softly spun her in place. He then pulled her back into his arms. As they swayed side to side in a relaxed manner, they barely noticed the rest of their friends dancing too. The whole world ceased to exist and if felt as if time had stopped. Contentment was the only emotion they felt while they listened to Kaoru's peaceful voice as she finished her mother's song.

"_I hope you still feel small_

_When you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance…_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_Dance…_

_I hope you dance…_

_I hope you dance…_

Time is a real and constant motion always…

_I hope you dance…_

Rolling us along…

_I hope you dance…_

Tell me who…

Wants to look back on their youth and wonder…

_I hope you dance…_

Where those years have gone.

Tell me who…

_I hope you dance…_

Wants to look back on their youth and wonder…

Where those years have gone."

Kenshin didn't know when they stopped dancing. He supposed it was when Kaoru stopped singing. She stood before him, eyes closed as if she was remembering something. Kaoru hummed a lingering note and opened her eyes. She gazed shyly around at her friends, afraid they would tell her she was even worse that before. She didn't know why this surprised her but it did.

Again, they told her she was wonderful.

--

----

--

Kaoru said she wanted to be alone.

Raindrops fell around her motionless body, whispering an untold sadness. Violet eyes kept watch over her. After Kaoru finished her mother's song, Sano suggested they head back to the Shirobeko Inn. Everyone agreed, except Kaoru. She told everyone to go ahead without her.

She looked very sad, lost and lonely, yet thoughtful. Mostly sad, unfortunately. Kaoru whispered she wanted to be alone and then sat atop a hill nearby the ancient tree. Sano and Yahiko took the children back, allowing Kenshin to stay with Kaoru. The concerned Rurouni crept back and now sits in the old tree. It's been two full hours and Kaoru hadn't moved an inch. The downpour continued around her but she took no notice of it. As the sky darkened to nightfall, the Rurouni remained loyally watchful over the pondering maiden. Her azure eyes were glazed over in thought while she watched the cloudy sky. Her face showed not one single emotion, but her eyes were a different story. Kaoru looked… lost.

Not long after Kenshin realized that thought, the young woman started to cry. Not silent tears, but sobs that shook all of her small body. Her face was buried in her hands as her damp ebony ponytail fell across her shoulders. Kenshin had to use all his restraint he had to keep himself from jumping from the tree, hurrying over, and pulling the poor creature into his embrace. She needed to be alone though. Still worried, Kenshin decided to wait until it appeared that Kaoru was ready to go back. He didn't want to leave her alone in the dark where anything could happen to her.

Another hour passed, the downpour of water continued yet Kenshin still watched. He began to shiver in his wet clothing and thought it'd be best if Kaoru and himself went back to the Shirobeko to dry off. Soundlessly, Kenshin jumped off the branch and proceeded over to Kaoru. He stopped behind her, clearing his throat loudly. She didn't move. Her blank eyes continued to stare into nothing.

"Kaoru-dono?"

She jumped slightly, letting Kenshin know that she acknowledged him. Without turning to him, she responded in a soft-spoken manner.

"I'm not sure how many times I have to tell you but I guess I'll say it again. Call me _Kaoru._ Just Kaoru. No 'Miss.' No '-dono.' _No_ formalities. Just Kaoru, okay?"

"Yes, Mi – I mean, Kaoru," Kenshin agreed.

"There. Isn't that easier?" Kaoru smiled.

"I suppose it is. Kaoru, aren't you cold? Are you… feeling okay?"

"Yeah… I'm okay. I guess I just miss my mama… Oh! I mean, mother… Sorry, she died when I was really young. I guess I still call her that… Anyway, thinking about her today made me a little sad. That and another thing…" Kaoru said quietly. Before Kenshin could ask what the 'other thing' that was making her sad was, she changed the subject. "It's getting late, you should go back. Besides, you'll get sick… in this rain…"

"As if _you_ wouldn't get sick. You have to come back too," Kenshin stated sternly.

"Go on, I'll be fine. I promise I'll come in a little while. Please? I just want to be alone a little while longer," Kaoru pleaded.

"Oh… okay… As long as you come very soon. If you're not back in an hour, I'm coming for you, okay?"

"Okay," Kaoru agreed.

--

----

--

Back at the Shirobeko Inn, Kenshin paced. He sat on the floor, stood, paced, and repeated the whole cycle over again. After repeating the routine several times, Kenshin realized the extent of his anxiety. 'Okay, Kenshin. Take a deep breath and sit down! Calm down… Kaoru is fine… She's probably on her way back at this very moment! So… sit down and relax,' the worried Rurouni mentally kicked himself for so much worrying.

He did as he instructed himself to do. Inhaling a good amount of air, he slid to the ground while leaning his back on the wall. Kenshin ran strong hands through his already messed-up hair. His long hair tied at the base of his neck was such an odd color. It was as if couldn't decide between red and gold, so it picked a color in between. As Kenshin closed his eyes, he attempted to relax. It hadn't been a full hour yet. Only about forty minutes had passed. All he had to do was tough it out for twenty minutes… 'But where is she! I believe I remember specifying that she come **before** an hour is over! Not after!' Kenshin thought.

This thought made Kenshin uneasy. He debated for a while about whether or not to go and get her before the hour is up. In the end, he decided to give her the rest of the hour because she seemed pretty down about her deceased mother. His eyes remained closed as he listened through the quiet house for Kaoru's return For was seemed like hours but was only five minutes, all Kenshin could hear was the soft breathing of the others who had gone to sleep long before. The Rurouni began to think he probably should've told Sano and Yahiko about Kaoru not being home yet. After a few seconds, he changed his mind. They would probably be up waiting with Kenshin and worrying just as much. Kenshin laughed softly, maybe not as much as he was. To keep from falling asleep, Kenshin amused himself with imagining what Sano and Yahiko would be doing if they were awake with him. Kenshin couldn't fall asleep, and wouldn't fall asleep. But as he fantasized what his friends would be doing, something happened he didn't expect.

He fell asleep.

--

----

--

_Elsewhere…_

"Kyaaaah! Help!"

A certain raven-haired woman screamed for help as she fell to the wet grass in the pouring rain. A dark figure stood over her.

"Kenshin!"

She screamed with all her might, but…

No one came.

--

----

--

Dawn came slowly, birds singing their noisy songs. The chirping woke Kenshin with a start. Opening his wide violet orbs, the sight of sunshine beaming into his room greeted him. Blinking his eyes groggily, he felt he should be remembering something… but what?

"Kaoru!" Kenshin whispered.

The Rurouni jumped up, still in his clothes from yesterday. He hastily put on white hakamas and a blood-red gi. He ran across the hall to Kaoru's room. Carefully, he slid the door open. Kenshin hoped she was sleeping in her futon instead of not even in the room, which is what his senses were telling him. When the door was fully open, Kenshin saw her futon folded against the wall.

Kaoru wasn't there.

--

----

--

"Hey Kenshin!" Yahiko's cheerful voice reached Kenshin's ears. It mocked his suddenly dull mind.

"What are you doing at Kaoru's door? Is something wro – Hey, are you okay? You look a little ill," Sano remarked.

Kenshin said nothing, he just pointed into Kaoru's empty bedroom.

"Whoa, Déjà vu. She was missing yesterday too," Sano said in an awed tone.

Yahiko knew the real reason for Kenshin's worries. The nightmare he's been having really scares the poor guy. "Kenshin, don't worry. I'm sure she's just in the kitchen with Sae and Tae. She's -…"

"No, she stayed out late last night at that field. I was supposed to go and get her after an hour but I –"

"**KAORU!"**

Misao's, Tae's, and Sae's shriek echoed throughout the Inn. In a flash, Kenshin was in the kitchen doorway. Shortly followed by Sanosuke and Yahiko. Kenshin seemed to be out of breath even though he had barely run. His heart ran at an amazing pace but… it stopped at the sight of Kaoru. The young woman leaned in the doorframe leading outside. She leaned on the doorframe for_ support._ Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano seemed to be frozen in place as she stood there. Misao, Tae, and Sae were stuck where they were at the kitchen table. Kaoru's countenance was shocking. Everyone was studying her face. She was very, _very _pale – as white as snow. Her rosy lips as light as her skin. Her ebony hair was mussed and her beaten, muddy body looked as frail as glass.

"Kaoru…?" Kenshin said in a gentle concerned tone.

Silence.

She didn't say anything. Her sapphire eyes were dull and unfocused. She didn't seem to be looking at anything. Suddenly, she gasped.

They watched as her eyes grew full with utter fear and her face – even though it didn't seem possible – grew _paler._ Very unexpectantly, she started to fall forward while her eyes closed. Kenshin's god-like speed caught her as Kaoru fell gently into his arms.

--

-- … To be continued … --

--

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GO ME! I did it! I'm BACK!

So… what did you think?

Personally, I'm proud of myself because it's only a million times longer than the old chapter one. Now that I have redone the whole beginning of the story, I'm happy! Aren't you? I'm back, so you should be happy!

Sorry, I didn't get to update on July 6th, a series of events happened so that I could not update that day. Anyhow…

REVIEW! And if I get any flames, go ahead. I'll laugh in your face and personally respond to them on the next chapter when I do reviewer responses.

So, flame away.

See you next chapter!

-Aldailyn-

P.S. you better be happy with this chapter, it's 29 pages on Word and 62 pages hand-written, be happy.

P.P.S. If you didn't like this chapter… as I said, flame away. Just remember to review, you people!


	2. Ill Events

Hey everyone!

Here it is! Chapter two! Yay me! Thank you soooo much for the reviews, they mean a lot and they also mean faster updates... soo... MORE REVIEWS! And I'll update faster!

-grins-

Here are the reviewer responses I promised:

**Thorn Willowfly:** Thank you sooo much for reviewing! It means a lot. . Yes, I know it's long, but I wanted to be nice to the readers and give them a long chappie since I left a horrible cliffhanger on the first chapter. I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Nekosuki (anonymous): **Thank you SO much for reading! And yeah, everyone has been saying it was a long chapter but most people get mad if it was short. 0.o I guarantee none of the other chapters will be THAT long. Some will be incredibly short... he he...

**MeganJang:** I'm soooo sorry, Megan! The dumb computer didn't register me fixing the chapter after you sent me the proofed version... But I'll make sure it works, okay?

**Swt 3 (anon.):** Aw! Thanks! I'm so glad you like the new version! I love you too for coming back! Keep R&R!

**Shysie:** Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing! Hope you like Ch. 2!

**froggiesrcool:** Yeah, I know, but it drives me nuts with all the 'this one' crap. Doesn't it drive you crazy! Keep R&R! Glad you like the chappie!

**Calla Rose:** Yay! You gave me great feedback and truthfully told what you thought of it! . Glad you liked it! Keep up the great feedback, it means a lot!

**Reignashii:** YAY! Finally! Someone liked the LONG chappie! All I'm hearin' from people is that the ch. is too long and stuff like that... . Keep R&R!

**WCgirl (anon.):** Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading! .

**-infedelMaki-:** Yay! I'm so happy you liked it! Keep R&R!

**kawaii meeh:** Hey! I like your rambling! Keep doing that, I like long reviews! And besides, I ramble all the time - there aren't enough ramblers! And no, I didn't know their last name, so... he he... I just connected the restaurant's name and their name... -shrugs- Just a wild guess... Anyway, thanx for R&R! .

**firebird7o4 (anon.): ** Yeah! I know, evil evil evil cliffies! Mwahahahahahahahaha -cough cough wheeze- . Heh, I left a LONG chapter but left a cliffie. Don't ya just love me and hate me?

**kawaiisensei (anon.):** I'm so glad you liked the new version! Keep reviewing! Thanx for the luck too!

**Angel of lonelyness:** Yay! You loved it! I'm so happy! he he... Kenny hopes Kaoru is okay too... .

**Yukina (anon.): **That's like the 15th 'wow' I've heard! YAY! I'm sooooooooooo happy you people like my story!

**HyperFoxChild:** Mmm... I like brownies too... . Thanx, -eats brownie- So, do I get a Kenny dolly?

**Kristin (anon.):** Thanx! Hey... are you 'anime girl' who reviewed Warrior in the Rain and found me incredibly amusing? Just wondering... 'Cause if you are, you sound REALLY a lot like me and my friends, we find stuff like that funny. . But if you're not, that's ok, and I love you so much for reviewing!

**inu-babygirl (anon.): **Ha ha ha! 'Just as long?' I'm not sure I could do that again. It took me forever to write ch. 1! Sorry to disappoint you. Most of the chapters will be relatively long but not as long as ch. 1. . Enjoy ch. 2 and don't forget to review!

**Animegurl06 (anon.): **Thank you! You have no idea how much this review meant to me! Keep R&R!

**Triste1:** Hey! It's nice to see you back! I loooooove your reviews, they are so long and have tons and TONS of feedback! About all the grammatical errors in chapter one, that was _my_ fault. See, Megan sent me the proofed version and I DID change it but the dumb computer didn't register it or something. So, I didn't realize that happened until after it was posted... Oops.. .hehe.. And then the proofed version Megan sent me was gone so I couldn't replace the chapter... You should've seen Megan... Oh boy, she was _furious_! -sweatdrops- Yeah, but she forgave me... after many apologies.. so, you see... it was my fault... Megan actually got all the mistakes (as far as I know)... And yeah, I couldn't and wouldn't write a chapter that long again. Too much work! 4 months of work! Eek! And guess what? I'm starting another story, but I won't post it until I'm at least almost done with this one. And I think I'll give Megan a break for the next story and you can be my beta reader for that one! What do ya say? Pleeease? It won't be for a while, but I'd like you to. I want to give Megan a chance to just be a reader for that story. And then the story after that one will be hers to beta and then the one after is yours to beta... I dunno, you guys both seem like good beta readers... do you have any suggestions so you guys could both be beta-readers? But that's only if you want to beta my stories. You don't have to... Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Keep up the juicy reviews! .

**CrossSamurai:** Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! (Don't forget to review! .)

**Hollabackgurl029:** 0.o I updated! I updated! faints from so many praising reviews

**starry night blue: **He he he... you'll just have to find out who the evil guy is...Keep R&R!

**_PHEW! FINALLY DONE WITH THOSE REVIEWER RESPONSES! _**

You guys are the best! Thank you for the reviews!

Here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: Yes... a disclaimer... that would be what?

Chapter Two - Ill Events

-

- Recap of last Chapter-

-

"Kaoru...?" Kenshin whispered in a gentle, concerned tone.

Silence.

She didn't say anything. Her sapphire eyes were dull and unfocused. She didn't seem to be looking at anything. Suddenly, she gasped.

They watched as her eyes grew full with utter fear and her face -- even though it didn't seem possible -- grew paler. Very unexpectantly, she started to fall forward while her eyes closed.

Kenshin's godlike speed caught her as Kaoru fell gently into his arms.

-

-End Recap-

-

Kaoru looked so peaceful.

Yet Kenshin knew that wasn't the case. Something was wrong -- horribly wrong. But what exactly? Yahiko, Sano, and the others came to the conclusion that Kaoru just had a clumsy accident. Kenshin's eyes glazed over as he remember that morning Kaoru fainted.

Flashback...

_"Kaoru! Are you all right?" Kenshin shouted at the limp form in his arms. _

_"Oh no! She's unconscious, that is definitely not good," Misao whispered, her eyes wide with fear. _

_"Thanks for stating the obvious," Sano muttered, but Misao didn't hear him, she was too busy watching her best friend. _

_"We'd better put her in her futon," Tae said as she ran into Kaoru's room. _

_Kenshin hastily made his way down the hall and put Kaoru into the futon Tae had lain out. At once they all looked at her pale face and scanned her body. Her clothes were extremely muddy, torn, and stained with flecks of...blood._

_"It...looks like she fell down a hill...the ones in the Kyoto Plains. I fell once...and I looked like her," Misao mumbled aloud. _

_"Yes it does look that way...but something's not right...why would she have bruises on her face?" Kenshin asked. _

_"Kenshin, there are rocks on the hills. Big rocks. I saw them on the way back," Sano replied. _

_They all nodded, convinced that's what happened. _

_Except Kenshin... Something just wasn't right..._

...End Flashback

_Yes...something isn't right..._Kenshin thought. _It has been two days and still she hasn't awakened..._

"Kenshin?"

Misao's timid voice broke through Kenshin's daze. "Yes, Misao?" He replied without turning away from Kaoru.

"Aoshi-sama is visiting. He says he heard about Kaoru. He wishes to ask a few things about it. He's waiting on the wraparound porch..."

"All right...lead the way," the Rurouni reluctantly agreed. He stood slowly in his gray gi and white hakamas. Misao's black braid swayed side to side as she made her way to the porch doors. Kenshin followed but he stopped abruptly. Casting a side glance at Kaoru, he voiced his worry. "What if she wakes?"

"Oh Kenshin... don't worry, I don't think she will...not yet...Besides, you won't be gone long."

"I suppose you're right..." Kenshin sighed, following Misao out and onto the porch. Little did they know, they had just jinxed it.

Kaoru awakened not long after they left.

------------

Kaoru awoke with the sound of quiet voices reaching her ears. It sounded like it came from outside...on the porch. Her wide blue eyes made their way about the room...her room. _How'd I get here?_ she thought, as she attempted to sit up.

"Ugh!" Kaoru grunted through her clenched teeth. Her head began to pound fiercely, as if little hands were drumming on the inside of her skull. Both of her hands moved to hold her throbbing head. Pain like no other erupted through her arms, then to her motionless legs in less than a second. Kaoru suppressed a scream -- the last thing she wanted was people fussing over her. Following the pain pulsing throughout her body, the blood in her veins felt as if fire ran through her. The burning sensation spread through her like lightning...hitting her stomach the hardest. Unable to diminish another cry, Kaoru let loose a blood curdling scream. The pain searing through her was almost unbearable. Her eyes shut tightly while she screamed; she felt large hands roughly grab her and insert something sharp -- like a needle -- into a main blood artery in each arm. Her blood stream blazed with an infernal fire of unexplainable pain.

Her anguished shrieks grew ever louder as the pain rose. _Something...a shot of some sort...someone poisoned me... _When her body grew numb, her cries lessened. Kaoru's eyes opened slowly; she felt drained of all strength. Her sight began to blur and the room about her was starting to spin. The last thing she could distinguish before her vision filled with darkness were a pair of wide violet eyes framed with red hair. As she slipped into blackness, she felt strong hands examine where the shots were made.

------------

"Himura," Aoshi nodded as the Rurouni sat before him. Kenshin nodded back. "As you already know, I have heard about Kaoru-san. Now... Himura, we both know Kaoru isn't really the type of person who would fall. She teaches swords, does she not?"

"Yes," Kenshin answered.

"Exactly, she teaches swordsmanship. That takes balance. Just wielding a sword takes balance. What I'm saying is I don't think she fell. I think that --"

Aoshi's thought was cut off midway by an anguished cry coming from... Kaoru's bedroom.

Kenshin was on his feet before the next cry. His retreating back told Aoshi to follow. "Hm?" Aoshi murmured. _I think I felt a ki in Kaoru-san's room...someone I don't know..._

When the tall man reached the young woman's room, Kenshin was already there. He was hovering over her, unsure of whether or not to hold her down or not. The raven-haired girl was writhing in her futon, seeming to be in pain. Her arms held each other as if that was the source of the distress. The redhead realized this, but each attempt to grab her arms were in vain. She wouldn't stop moving. Finally, her cries ceased and she stilled.

Her shockingly blue eyes opened before they closed once more. Kenshin took this opportunity to take hold of her arms. Shoving back her white yukata's sleeves, they discovered her arms to be alarmingly red and swollen around a small point. Something was inserted in her veins...

"Aoshi, I agree with you. Something isn't right. Kaoru didn't fall. Someone's after her."

------------

Kenshin nervously sat at Kaoru's side with his legs tucked under him and his black sleeves pushed up his arms. His fiery red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail as usual. He was now wearing a black gi with whit hakamas. His mind rested on one thought only: Kaoru.

It had been almost four days since Kaoru had awakened. Only then did Kenshin learn of the immense wounds on her thin form. He was unable to identify how she received the injuries except that she was severely beaten. Rage boiled in his heart for the man responsible and for being unable to protect her. Over these few days, Kaoru's condition worsened. She had fever, nightmares she doesn't awaken from, and an abnormal complexion on her fine features.

Wringing out a small rag over a bowl of cold water, he thought of who might be after the young kendo teacher. No one came to mind. Absolutely no one. Not anybody he knew anyway. Placing the cloth upon Kaoru's forehead, he hoped her fever would dissipate soon.

These worried thoughts continued until Kaoru cried out in her sleep. He quickly placed his hand in hers and with the other hand, he traced his fingers across her face attempting to soothe her. His only guess for why she was like this were nightmares. And she's been having many lately. After a few moments, she relaxed -- from what Kenshin could tell. He moved his hand away from his face but he was unwilling to let go of her hand.

"Kenshin...?"

The rurouni turned to face Yahiko. "Yes?" The boy sauntered slowly into the room, taking a seat opposite to Kenshin. He began to fretfully hold Kaoru's hand but then replaced it on the ground before repeating this process.

"Kenshin...is Kaoru gonna be okay...?"

The question caught the redhead off guard. He didn't know how to respond to this. The fact was, he didn't know. He had no idea, but he was determined to make sure she was going to be fine. "...Yahiko, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure she's going to be okay."

"Does holding her hand help?"

"Pardon?" Again, the Rurouni was caught off guard.

"You're holding her hand...You wouldn't do that normally as far as I know. But you're holding her hand now, does it help?"

Kenshin didn't reply as he attempted to free his hand from hers. Surprisingly, she held her grip. He stared at her sleeping face and decided to keep his hand there.

"So, does it help, Kenshin?"

"Yes, I believe it does," Kenshin said with a small smile.

------------

Later that night, when everyone's soft breathing could be heard, Kenshin remained by Kaoru. He soon fell asleep himself -- he was staring at her face from his position on the floor beside her, and the next moment, he was sound asleep.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, howls could be heard. The redheaded Rurouni immediately awakened to find Kaoru thrashing in her futon, tears running unchecked down her face. Her lithe form shook from the sobs emitting from her throat. Kenshin's wide violet eyes stared at her for a moment before his hand flew to her face. _She's burning up!_

Sano, Yahiko, Sae, and Tae came running in, concern written all over their faces.

"She's burning up! Severe fever can cause hallucinations or horrible nightmares! Get cold water or something!" Kenshin shouted, his eyes never leaving Kaoru. When all four dashed from the room, Kenshin slowly brought Kaoru onto his lap. His soft voice began mumbling nonsense to calm her. "I'm here. It's okay...shh...it's okay..."

Slowly, she relaxed but her fever did nothing to help. Soon poor Kaoru was worked up again. She squirmed attempting to get away, pushing and pounding on Kenshin's chest shouting. "LET ME GO! GO AWAY! Leave _him_ alone! Leave _me_ alone! Leave _him_! Kenshin, NO! Help! Don't leave! STOP! You're hurting him!"

Kenshin's hold didn't loosen but he stared at her tossing and twisting body. _Who is 'him'? What was wrong with her?_ "Kaoru! I'm here! I'm fine! It's me, Kenshin! It's okay! Kaoru? Kaoru!"

Sano and Yahiko came in the door but stopped dead in their tracks. "Kenshin! What's wrong with her! We could hear her from all the way in the kitchen! What is she talking about!"

"I don't know! Just help me calm her down! She's going to hurt herself! Her injuries haven't healed!"

Sanosuke and Yahiko quickly put their bowls of cold water and started to help Kenshin. Sano took Kaoru into his lap and held her there while they all told her nonsense. And as she started to rest, their voices hushed. Carefully, Sano lay Kaoru back in her futon. Kenshin placed a cool cloth on her forehead and they all sat back against the wall.

Only one thought came to mind:

_They needed help. _

------------

So... what'd ya think? That wasn't quite a cliffie, was it?

REVIEWS FASTER UPDATES!

FAT REVIEWS EVEN FASTER UPDATES!

So... tell me what you thought!


	3. Arrival and Attack

Heya!

Well, since I can't answer your wonderful reviews because of the pointless rule has made, I'll just make this author's note very brief.

1.I don't know when I'll be able to update after this. School starts next Thursday, August 25th.

2.I also happen to be starting high school, so, I have to work hard in my freshman year so I can start out with a good GPA and I have to get the hang of being in high school. So, after the 25th, it'll be a while before I can update again. (

**3.I refuse to update until I get boosted up to at 60 least reviews. I know that's harsh but c'mon! about 156 people read the last chapter but only 17 reviewed! I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET 60 REVIEWS (not for one chapter but boost me up to sixty!).**

Ahem. Thank you for your time and attention!

Oh, and for chapter one, the songs weren't credited, so here they are: "Wild Child" by Enya and "I hope you Dance" by LeAnn Womak.

Enjoy and Review chapter Three!

Disclaimer: ...hm? Are you talking to me? I'm sorry, dis-what?

--------------

Chapter Three - Arrival and Attack

_Pheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

A train whistle blew early in the afternoon, signaling its arrival in Kyoto. The huge passenger train screeched to a halt almost immediately after the whistle. People bustled out of their train cabins. Doors to the train were thrown open as many families burst out hurrying to pick up their luggage. In the very middle of the crowded mess, one of the train compartments remained closed. Families, loners, and business men squeezed through the massive crowd without giving it a second glance.

Conductors dressed head to toe in black uniforms stood amidst the sea of people. Each conductor was stationed outside of a train car, directing families and friends to their bags. One employee was posted in the only secluded area of the whole Kyoto Train Station. No one asked him for directions, no one looked his way, and no one came out of the train car he was stationed in front of. Glancing nervously behind him, he couldn't understand why not one person was coming out of this train car. Facing the hordes of people rushing by him, he pondered. _Maybe there isn't anyone in this car... but that can't be! I was told that every ticket was sold. Well, this is the first class car. Only two tickets were sold in there..._ The underage conductor who happened to be exceedingly involved in his notions, did not notice the supposedly empty train car behind him open.

"Excuse me, sir," a small voice spoke loudly. The 15-year-old conductor glanced around at the mob of passing people. He turned only after he felt a small tug on his black coat. He had on the assigned uniform - black suit with a red tie neatly tucked into his coat. The conductor's gaze lowered to find a small girl no older than ten standing in the doorway to the train.

His expression softened as he tipped his cap. "What can I do for you, miss?"

"I wondered if you could tell me where to pick up my luggage?" The young girl responded, smiling up at him. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and was wearing a dark pink kimono with a purple obi.

"Yes, I'll be happy to get them for you," the young conductor responded kindly. "If I may know what your name is?"

"Tsubame Sanjo," the girl whispered as she looked up at the conductor with chocolate-colored eyes.

"What a nice name you have. My name is Makino. I live around here and I plan to stay for about a month after I finish my job today. Well, in any case, I should go get your luggage."

"Arigatou, Makino-san. That would be extremely helpful. Could I stay in my cabin until you return with my bags?" Tsubame mumbled while wringing her small hands together.

"Of course, Tsubame-chan. Just tell me the name you submitted at the last station you were at and I'll get your bags."

"Sure, it's 'Dr. Takani Megumi'. And we'll be in Cabin 402. There's no one else, just us."

"Alright, Cabin 402, yes?" Makino asked, still facing Tsubame as he walked backwards.

"Yes, and Makino-san, please hurry back as fast as you can. My friend and I are...well, let's just say we're greatly needed where we are going," Tsubame averted her eyes from Makino's eyes which were searching her face. The maiden'suneasiness didn't surpass Makino, he could sense Tsubame and her friend are in Kyoto for an urgent reason.

Deciding not to press the matter, he replied. "I'll be back soon. I'll only be gone for a couple of minutes!" After smiling once, he spun to face the immensely thick crowd and headed to the baggage area, but not before one thought came to mind.

_Everything is going just as planned. Perfect._

------------

"Miss, wake up. Miss?" Tsubame spoke gently as she nudged her companion awake.

"Mmmm...has the train stopped yet...?" Her friend mumbled rubbing her hazel eyes. Her long ebony hair was in wild disarray and her yellow kimono was slightly wrinkled.

"Yes, miss. I have asked a nice conductor named Makino to get our luggage. We are to await his return here," the little girl whispered uncertainly as the sleepy woman stretched in her seat.

"Did you--" Interrupted, the woman yawned. "Excuse me, Tsubame. Did you give him my name?" She turned to look into the little girls deep brown eyes.

"Yes, miss."

"I've told you before, Tsubame! Call me Megumi. You don't have to act so formal around me. I'm your friend, right?" Megumi leaned forward and grasped her young companion's shoulders. Her long, black hair tumbled about her face; her hazel eyes searched Tsubame's big brown ones.

"Do you really want to be my friend?" Tsubame asked sheepishly as her small hands twisted the pink fabric of her kimono.

Megumi smiled from ear to ear. "Of course I do, you silly girl! Have you been hanging out with Sano-Birdhead and Yahiko-Birdbrain too much?"

Laughter filled the room for what seemed like hours. When their giggles finally died down, the two maidens found themselves on the floor holding their sides. Still having a rosy complexion from her giggle-fit, Megumi stood up and straightened out her yellow kimono and orange obi.

"Well, your friend should be here any minute now. Let's at least gather out handbags," Megumi said calmly. She helped Tsubame up and then turned to her seat to gather her things. Five minutes later they had their two handbags neatly sitting on the green velvet seat. "Check around the room for any forgotten things," Megumi said breaking the silence. The two girls moved around the room searching for any lost belongings.

"Megumi! You **can't** forget this," Tsubame picked up the small wooden box and handed it to Megumi's outstretched hand.

"Arigatou. I can't believe I almost forgot my special medicine box," replied Megumi in a relieved tone. Hurriedly, she carefully placed the small box in their bag. No sooner had the young doctor put her medicine box in her bag, someone knocked on the door.

"It must be your friend, Tsubame. Please let him in," Megumi said quietly without turning away from her bag.

"Hai, miss - I mean, Megumi."

The young child walked over to the cabin door and slid it open. She wasn't greeted by a friendly sight. Makino stood in the doorway gazing at Tsubame with petrified black eyes. Tsubame gasped as her eyes turned to what was being held to Makino's neck. There - being held by someone in the shadows of the hall - was a katana blade touching Makino's throat.

"I'm - I'm s-so sorry, Tsubame-chan. I-I'm so-so-so sorry," The terrified conductor stuttered.

"M-Megumi..." Tsubame whispered without tearing her eyes away from the katana.

"What?" The doctor turned and gasped. Everyone's eyes widened as the man stepped out of the shadows, still holding his katana to Makino's throat. He had on a black gi and black hakamas. He also had on a midnight black cloak with a hood that concealed his face.

Megumi spoke first. "W-What do you want?"

A long pause followed, then the dark figure spoke with a deep, emotionless tone. "I want many things - which, I am to get very soon."

Megumi eyed him uncertainly. "What do we have that you want?"

The man didn't reply.

Megumi frowned impatiently. "Let me rephrase the question. Can you tell me what you want from us?"

Even though Megumi, Makino, and Tsubame couldn't see it, the man smirked when he replied. "Your lives."

Megumi's eyes widened as Tsubame began to cry. "B-but why? We have done n-nothing to you."

Still holding the katana to Makino's neck, he turned to face the little girl before him. He used his free hand to pull the hood off his head. The man then lifted his head so his long, brown bangs were no longer shadowing his eyes. Tsubame gasped as she gazed into his black eyes...that looked like Makino's... Tsubame shook her head. Makino couldn't be a killer. This man was. But why did they both have the same black eyes?

The dark figure grinned deviously. "It's not what you've done. It's what you're _going_ to do."

"What do you mean?" Megumi inquired, afraid of what the answer was.

The man then turned his eyes to Megumi. He smiled maliciously. "Why, you're here to cure Kaoru Kamiya. We can't let something like _that_ _happen_, can we?"

The young doctor's hazel eyes widened. _How does he know about Kaoru? What's going on? I didn't get the details but all I know is that Tanuki__came back one morning pale and injured. Apparently she fell, but now she's sick. Jeez, I'm so confused. Oh no, this man is going to kill me if I don't do something. NO! I won't die! If I do, Tanuki will die. _Megumi glanced around the room trying to figure out what to do. Her searching eyes stopped at Tsubame's face. Her face was really pale and her eyes were wide with fear. From experience with other patients, Megumi knew the small girl was going to faint in a couple of minutes, three at most. Continuing her exploration around the room, she looked at the killer. He had turned his attention to Makino. Megumi guessed that he was asking Makino if the train was to move again but Megumi couldn't hear them. She already knew that the train was parked for the rest of the day so she didn't find it necessary to listen. Megumi couldn't have listened if she wanted to. All she could hear was roaring in her ears. She was going to faint herself. Damn.

Frantically, her eyes moved about the compartment. Her bag! Just as the stranger turned his attention to Tsubame, Megumi grabbed the bag and hit the man's groin. He fell to his knees and Megumi picked Tsubame up with her medicine bag in hand. She made a run for the door, but abruptly stopped.

Makino stood there. A wicked grin on his face.

"Just where exactly, do you think you're going?"

------------

Gray clouds rumbled menacingly above the city of Kyoto. The town's streets were nearly empty as everyone moved indoors. Merchants closed their shops and carts. Mothers were seen ushering their children indoors. Few people walked in the streets for fear of getting caught in a storm. Of these few people walking the streets, three headed for the entrance of the Kyoto Train Station. The only girl of the three fiddled with her long, black braid.

"Do you think it'll rain?" she asked the two boys walking with her. The taller one had spiky brown hair and a 'bad boy' air about him. The shorter boy of about ten had spiky black hair and a set determined brown eyes.

The smaller boy shrugged at the question while the taller one remained silent.

"It's been like this for days. But even though it seems like it's going to rain, it never does..." the girl, Misao, mumbled. "Do you guys like the rain?"

The two boys looked startled but quickly recovered. "Yeah...I think I do." The smaller male, Yahiko, smiled slightly.

Sanosuke's lips twitched. "I do too..."

"Why? I mean, the rain is so gloomy," Misao replied, interested in their reactions.

"'Cause...Kaoru showed us it can be fun..." Yahiko looked away. Talking of Kaoru was a bit of a touchy subject.

"Oh..." was all Misao could say. Kaoru's her best friend. She can't die. _Can't_.

"Seems gloomy today though," Sano said in a monotone.

"Holy shi--" Misao shouted, pointing to two men in black far ahead of them, carrying two women.

"Woah! That's...MEGUMI!" Sanosuke bellowed, running towards the men. Sano's brown eyes never left the limp form in the other man's arms.

The men turned to the triad running towards them. Sano's rage filled eyes bore into the dark figure's eyes. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" He roared, shoving his sleeves back. In half a second, Sano reached the man, but he had disappeared leaving Megumi to fall to the ground. Sanosuke knelt down and tenderly touched her face. "Oi, Fox? Are you okay...?"

"Probably not," a voice said from behind. Sano narrowly dodged the sword that came down, brushing his shoulder. "Ah!" In one crook of his arm was Megumi and with his other arm, he held his bleeding shoulder. After dodging several more attacks, Sano finally got a punch in. Sanosuke had managed to knock the man's sword out of his hand.

"Using a sword against an unarmed opponent is cowardly. But I suppose that just reflects on who you are," Sano sneered.

Meanwhile, Misao and Yahiko battled the conductor. He was skilled and had already managed to dislocate Yahiko's left arm and bruise Misao's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Yahiko, Misao, and Sano grouped together and the opponents did so as well. Muttering under his breath, Sano launched himself at the black figure.

"Let the games begin."

------------

Panting heavily, Sano held his side where at least three of his ribs were broken. On the other side of the courtyard, the man in black wasn't doing so good himself. He had a bloody broken nose and he was pretty sure he had a concussion.

"I must bid you farewell...Sagara Sanosuke," the man said venomously.

"Hey! How did you know my name!"

"I know all about all of you: Misao Makimachi, Yahiko Myojin, Tsubame Sanjo, Megumi Takani, and you Sanosuke also known as Zanza," the man replied, gesturing to each person as he said their name. "And, I know all about Kenshin Himura, secretly the manslayer Himura Battousai... and Kaoru Kamiya..." Every noticed he emphasized her name. At that moment, everyone grew suspicious. What did he know about Kaoru?

Just before anyone could interrogate him or Makino, they disappeared.

------------

The killer man, the fake conductor, both were gone. It was as if they vanished into thin air, right before their eyes. It probably wasn't too hard to do that, considering that it was growing darker and darker outside by the minute as the storm clouds drew nearer. The normally clouded sky was now completely covered with severe storm clouds. The thundering clouds were totally black in the middle and the edges of the clouds were a dark ash color.

A couple of minutes after the mysterious attackers disappeared, flashes of lightning lit up the sky. Immediately, the lightning was followed by a harsh crack of thunder. The crack of thunder finally seemed to awaken the stunned group.

Sanosuke blinked a couple of times. His eyes slowly began to survey the area to see if the attackers were stupid enough to stick around. Sano already knew that the men were long gone, those fighters were too experienced to be a big of enough of an idiot to stay even within the area.

Sano stopped searching the area and his fierce, brown eyes began to search his friends' faces. Yahiko was blinking his eyes repeatedly, still staring at the spot the killer was last standing. Yahiko was crouched on his knees next to Tsubame with his hands hanging in the air near her shoulder. The young girl on the other hand, was sitting flat on her butt while leaning on her hands lightly as her eyes neither blinked nor moved from the same spot Yahiko was staring at.

Sano smiled slightly at their stunned and confused faces. Sano's thoughts suddenly remembered Megumi. His head shot to where he'd lain Megumi on the ground during the fight. He saw that Misao was helping her up silently with one arm. Misao was hastily brushing off her purple outfit with her free hand only to find that the mud stains on her shirt weren't going to come off without a good washing. Letting a growl escape her throat, she began to brush more fiercely at her front.

The young doctor finally averted her hazel blue eyes away from where Tsubame and Yahiko were still staring and looked questioningly at Misao. She started to giggle as she watched the young girl's temple begin to throb while her face screwed up into a scowl.

"I think you're going to have to wash that outfit of yours to get that mud out," said Megumi with her hand covering her mouth, stifling her laughter.

Misao's head shot-up, her baby blue eyes widening as she looked at the clean, elegant doctor up and down. Her eyes returned to normal but she blushed deep scarlet, "ARGH! HOW IS IT THAT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY TRACE OF DIRT ON YOUR YELLOW KIMONO!"

"Well, um, I don't know, let's see…" Megumi tilted her head pretending to be in deep thought. She put her finger to her mouth while she stared upwards in concentration; her head popping up and her eyes widening with a fake idea, "Maybe it's because I know how to be a lady…" Megumi's infamous fox ears popped up while Misao shot her a death glare.

"Well, just who do you think you are to think you have the right to say that to me!" screamed Misao, her face resembling a red tomato.

Sano, who happened to be keeping close tabs on the conversation - more like an argument - decided to take this chance to cut in. He walked up behind Megumi who was giggling like mad. "Hey Misao? Remember how we had to meet Doctor Megumi?"

"Yeah… Oh my gosh! We forgot about the doctor! We have to go find her," Misao worriedly replied. _This stupid, insulting, inconceivable woman was in trouble. She probably GOT herself and that little girl into that mess with that guy. Jeez, we probably will never find the doctor now…but we NEED her! She is our only hope to cure Kaoru! _

"Misao," Sano's voice jerked the young ninja out of her distressing thoughts. She quickly turned her head from the sky to face them, "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Misao, this _is _the doctor," Sano replied grinning. He pointed to the smirking woman in the yellow kimono. Gaping, she looked at Megumi, to Sano, to Megumi, and back to Sano. Folding her arms, she said to Sanosuke, "You have **got** to be kidding me."

Sano raised his eyebrows and then smirked at her. "Nope. Not quite what you expected, huh? She **does** need a personality change and she--."

The babbling Sano didn't get to finish because a certain glaring doctor had turned to him and smacked him in the side of the head. Sano fell to the ground all swirly-eyed. He had been caught off guard. "**_OUCH_**…," was all he could say.

The doctor frowned at his form on the ground. "It serves you right. I'm the one who had to saved your life every time you got your ass kicked by someone else," she smirked at his unmoving form. _'Hah! The idiot doesn't bother responding or getting up because he knows I'm right! Hah…wait! Why is his body not rising every time he breathes? Oh my! By Kami, he's not breathing!'_

Her hazel eyes widened as she rushed to his unmoving body, "SANO! Come on you stupid rooster! BREATHE!" She got to her knees and gently turned his body so his back was flat on the ground. She set his spiky-haired head onto her lap; his eyes were closed and his chest was not moving which meant he definitely wasn't breathing at all. "Misao, come here! Be quick now!"

The young ninja ran over and kneeled down to the ground on the opposite side of Sano, facing Megumi she said, "What's going on! What's wrong?" Misao stopped, noticing Tsubame and Yahiko hadn't moved from their spot on the ground. They were STILL staring where the attacker was last. She rolled her eyes and screamed, "JEEZ YAHIKO! I KNEW YOU WERE DENSE BUT NOT SO DENSE THAT YOU DIDN'T REALIZE WHAT WAS GOING ON AROUND YOU! Jeez, you too, yes you, the little girl. Come over here! NOW! Something is wrong with Sanosuke!"

Yahiko and Tsubame, who had broken their gazes from the ground to Misao, got up and ran over to them. They stood at Sano's feet looking down at him. They waited for instructions from anyone - Megumi or Misao. Both childrenjust didn't know what to do.

Megumi spoke frantically, almost hysterically, "Misao, I need you to push hard but gently three times in the middle of Sano's chest when I say to, okay!" Misao only nodded, fear apparent on her face.

"Okay. Wait until I say to," said Megumi. She then hastily pushed her long hair back and tilted Sanosuke's face back slightly. Opening his mouth, she closed her eyes putting her lips to his. She began to blow into his mouth. In the short seconds Megumi was doing this, Sano's eyes opened and they moved to Misao. He winked, his brown eyes pleading for her and the two kids not to say anything.

Their faces appeared surprised for only a moment, but they recovered, smiling. A flicker of mischievousness appeared in his eyes as he closed them. Just as he closed his eyes, Megumi opened hers and lifted her head. She nodded for Misao to follow the instructions she gave just moments ago. Leaning forward, Misao folded one hand over the other. She pressed three times to his chest just as she was told. Not pressing as hard as she normally would have if he really weren't breathing, she bent her head pretending to be in deep contemplation. Her long bangs shadowed her smirking face. She knew exactly what Sano was up to. Her old friend had tried it on her once and she beat him until he was reduced to a puddle. Smiling at the memory, she pulled back and sat back on her knees.

Seeing Misao pull back, Megumi closed her eyes and leaned forward once again towards Sano's open mouth. Just as her lips touched his, he didn't let her blow into his mouth as before. Instead, he put his hand gently on the back of her head and kissed her.

The doctor's eyes shot open as Sano kissed her. His eyes remained closed, but he let the back of her head go because he knew that immediately, Megumi was going to pull away. Surprisingly, she didn't move. Although her hazel eyes remained open wide in shock, she didn't move away from Sano's lips. When Sanosuke didn't feel Megumi pull away, he opened his brown eyes in confusion. His lips still touching hers, he cast a questioning glance into her hazel eyes.

As if she suddenly realized what was going on, she pulled her face away from his. Sano still lying in her lap, his facial features gained a lazy happy look. Blushing furiously, Megumi's hand flew to her mouth. She glanced around at the others; they were all containing the same look. It was a mixture of a smirk and a very happy smile. Not knowing what to do with all of them staring at her, she turned her face to Sano again.

Still wearing a dazed cocky grin, he gazed at a very embarrassed Megumi. He smiled at the purely bewildered look on Megumi. Realizing he was still on the ground; he sat up still staring at Megumi. Their eyes were locked so tight, that when a flash of lightning, followed by thunder cut through the dark, they didn't even spare the rumbling sky a glance.

Slowly getting up, Sano's brown eyes stared into Megumi's deep hazel ones. He smiled while extending a hand to help her off of the ground. Breaking eye contact with Sanosuke, she grabbed his hand. Once they got up, she let go off Sano's hand out of shyness. Blushing again, she tried to break the awkward silence, "Well. Um, I suppose we better go and get out of here because it is going to rain. Also, uh, Kaoru needs help, badly, from what I've been told. Um, how is she doing? I mean, when you last saw her."

Blinking a couple of times, as if he was waking from a dream, Sano's expression grew serious, "She isn't doing very good. We better hurry."

Misao began to fill Megumi in on what's been happening with Kaoru and the stress it's putting on Kenshin. With that, the Kenshin-gumi began to walk briskly towards Sae-san's home with Sano leading the way.

---- To be Continued ------

I'm soooooo happy! I finished it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Now. TELL ME! DID YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? WHAAAAAT?

I'm going to put this very simply.

REVIEEEEEEEEEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

baby eyes Please?


	4. Get a Clue

Heya, Hiya, Howya doin'?

Well, here's chapter four! Glad you liked the last chappie!

School's started….

BUT I updated anyway! ."

Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

See you at the end of this chappie!

Lynn

Disclaimer: … do I HAVE to say it?

-------------

Chapter Four - _Get a Clue_

"How long is this going to take?" complained Yahiko. They had been walking for over an hour.

"You idiot, weren't you listening to Himura's instructions before we left? He said we were to meet him at --," Sano put his hand over her mouth quickly. Misao looked at Sanosuke questioningly.

"Shhh," he brought his voice to a whisper. "Were YOU listening to what Kenshin was saying? Where we are going is a SECRET! Jeez…just shut up for now, 'kay?" He moved his hand from her mouth and continued walking down the dirt road.

Misao stuck her tongue out at Sano's "evil" mark on the back on his jacket. "Humph, whatever. Yahiko, you'll have to remember yourself since rooster head here --," she gestured towards Sano. "--Doesn't want me to speak of where we're goin'."

Looking down at the ground, Yahiko ignored Misao, who was staring daggers at Sano, and strained to remember what had happened that morning before they left to get Megumi and Tsubame…

_Flashback…_

_A certain red-headed rurouni had awoken Sano, Yahiko, and Misao extra early that morning. As the weather had been since Kaoru had taken ill, the sky was cloudy, stormy, and dark. Though it seemed that it should rain, it didn't. No rain had fallen from the sky and it almost seemed as if it just wouldn't. _

"_Kenshin…why'd you wake us up at o'dark-thirty?" Sano mumbled as he sat down at the kitchen table. Sae came into the kitchen and walked over to Kenshin, who was over at the counter cutting food to put into the breakfast soup. The rurouni's eyes were shadowed and he didn't speak. He just picked up the chicken he had cut and dumped it into the pot._

_Sae glanced at Kenshin nervously. Kenshin hadn't spoken a word--okay, maybe two or three--since the "Kaoru incident". He had kept his eyes shadowed all the while. He only ate every couple of days and that's only because Sae made him. "Um, I'm guessing he got us all up to, um…actually, I don't really know. Kenshin…could you enlighten us?" Sae asked nervously. _

_Kenshin stopped stirring the soup. He turned to face them, his eyes still shadowed by his bangs as he walked over to the table and sat down with a 'thump'. "Kenshin…?" Yahiko whispered unsure of what was going on. _

_The rurouni looked up and quit shadowing his eyes. They were quite a sight. Instead of a gentle violet, his eyes glowed amber with swirls of dark purple. There were small dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and making his eyes almost seemed fierce. Little did his friends know, Kenshin was trying desperately to keep hold of his Rurouni side while his Battousai side kept coming to surface slightly out of anger for many reasons. Those reasons mainly focused on Kaoru. This explained why his eyes were Battousai amber with a little Rurouni violet. _

_With everyone staring at his eyes, Kenshin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Realizing what they were doing, the group quit staring at him._

"_Ahem. So, why did you wake us up so early?" Misao finally spoke, breaking the silence. _

_Kenshin looked around at their expectant faces and opened his mouth to speak, "I believe Dr. Megumi and Tsubame-Chan are coming today, that I do. You--Sano, Yahiko, and Misao-- please go and meet them at the station. Aoshi is to stay with this one and continue what he is doing what he is doing at this very moment," said Kenshin, who probably said more than he had said in the past week. He looked at his friends' confused faces. "Taking care of Kaoru when I need rest. You didn't notice he was absent from the kitchen now?"_

_Taking looks around the kitchen, they realized the rurouni was right. Aoshi wasn't there. Turning back to Kenshin, they nodded. _

_The exhausted redhead continued, "When you get Megumi and Tsubame, please, do not return here. Sae-san was kind enough to tell us of a private cabin that she owns in the forest. It is in the Midnight Forest, got that? The Midnight Forest. Anyway, about the place, only Aoshi, Sae, and I know where it is at the moment. You are to come the edge of the forest and blow this whistle. It is a special whistle, that it is. Only Aoshi's ears and mine will hear it--don't ask. Special enchantment--and one of us will come to meet you. Make sure no one follows you and you are well hidden or blended in when you wait for one of us to come get you. It might take a while or it will take no time at all. Just hurry, you know," Kenshin gulped, "_Kaoru's_ state…"_

_With those instructions, the rurouni shadowed his eyes, got up, and walked over to the soup pot. He stirred it once or twice, and then brought out five bowls of soup. _

"_What about you? You need six bowls," asked Sae while she stood at the counter, ready to help Kenshin serve the soup. _

"_I'm not hungry. Do not worry, that you must not," Kenshin whispered quietly without turning his back from his friends. He took each bowl and poured soup into each one carefully. Kenshin put each bowl on the counter except one. "I'm going to take this to Aoshi. Please enjoy your soup. After you finish, Sano, Yahiko, and Misao, please hurry to the station. I don't know when their train arrives." _

_Just before he left the room, he turned to face all of his friends who were all watching him intently. "Please. Do not worry about me, and please," he looked to Sano, Misao, and Yahiko. "Please hurry."_

_After Kenshin nearly begged as he said the last words, the rurouni left the room with Aoshi's breakfast. _

_End Flashback…_

Realizing tears were flowing freely down his face; Yahiko glued his eyes to the ground until the tears stopped. He felt bad-- bad for Kenshin, for Kaoru, for any other bad things that had happened.

Once he stopped crying, he looked up to see Tsubame standing next to him. She was watching him with concerned cinnamon brown eyes. Yahiko jerked backwards with a small yelp. "W-why are you watching me?"

"I was…I don't know, I was just watching you cry…why were you crying anyway?" Tsubame looked at him innocently.

"Nothing, it's nothing…"

"Okay…if you say so…" Tsubame just smiled at his silly pride and continued walking next to him silently.

-----------------------------

They were almost there, according to Sano.

Everyone was jerked out of their thoughts abruptly as the dark sky cracked with echoing thunder. They all stopped and stared up at the sky.

With her eyes still on the clouds, Megumi broke the silence. "You would think it would have rained by now…"

Sano turned his eyes to her, "It's been this kind of weather since…Oh, that's weird…"

"What?" asked Misao who also broke her gaze from the sky.

"It's just…the weather has been like this since…the day after Kaoru came back that one morning," replied Sano suspiciously.

They all looked at Sano in realization.

"So, it hasn't rained since Kaoru came back injured?" Tsubame asked.

"Yeah, Bird head's right…" Yahiko muttered.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence," Misao suggested, trying to relieve the growing tension.

Megumi sighed. "Yes, probably. We're all just overanalyzing it."

------------------------------

"Are they there yet, Aoshi?" Kenshin asked quietly. The redhead didn't look up from his gaze at Kaoru. He was wearing a black gi with white hakamas. As usual, his fiery long hair was tied in a low ponytail. His long bangs once again shadowed his eyes, as he sipped the tea Aoshi had given him.

Kenshin was sitting on Kaoru's right side while on the other side of her was a stone fireplace. Kenshin had purposely put Kaoru there so she could warm herself. Around the room was a small kitchen, a small soft place where he and Kaoru sat, and the kitchen table. Down the hall were three rather small rooms. One was where Aoshi slept and where Kenshin was _supposed_ to sleep, the other two were to be where Tsubame, Megumi, Misao, Sano, and Yahiko were to sleep. Kenshin never slept in the room with Aoshi; he never left Kaoru's side.

Aoshi was standing just outside, peeking outside of the secret entrance. The small, private home that Sae-san owned was well hidden, inside a high cliff behind a roaring waterfall. The mountain overlooked the whole Midnight Forest and one could easily see the edge of it, if anyone were coming. Inside the forest on the other hand, the Midnight Forest was feared by most of Kyoto's people, for the forest was thick and dark. The forest was full of surprises, and was rumored to be haunted at night. On the crescent moon night, the wood is said to have bad and terrible things happen if one should be in the forest at that time of night. What Aoshi had pointed out to Kenshin is that no one could see a person at the top of the mountain, nor could anyone see the hidden home. In case anyone attacks, Kenshin and Aoshi would see them and they wouldn't see Kenshin and Aoshi. As usual, Kenshin didn't respond at that time, he just continued watching Kaoru intently.

Now that they were there, they had been watching for their friends since the middle of the day. Every couple of moments, Aoshi would get up and move to the entrance and peek out for their peers. The cold and silent Aoshi was starting to get worried about his friends. It was nearing dusk and they still weren't there. Still outside, he could vaguely hear Kenshin's question. His tan coat billowing in the wind, he moved back behind the waterfall to the well-hidden door. "Gomen Kenshin, what was your question?"

"I was just wondering if you'd seen them yet," Kenshin whispered. Kenshin finished his tea and put the cup down on the soft rug that he and Kaoru were sitting on by the fire.

"Oh, no…I haven't seen them yet," Aoshi took a seat at the kitchen table and focused his dark eyes on Kenshin's back.

Kenshin sat for a moment before standing. With one last look at the raven-haired woman's unconscious form, he turned to Aoshi. "I'm going to go look for them, please, care for Kaoru…"

The quiet "ice man" nodded and walked over to Kenshin's seat next to Kaoru. He sat cross-legged with his long sword across his lap. Aoshi turned his head to ask the rurouni if he would like to stay and have Aoshi go, but Kenshin had already left.

------------------------------

"Are we lost birdhead?" Megumi asked angrily. She folded her arms and stepped in front of Sanosuke. Sano stopped, nearly running into her. He looked down at the woman in her yellow kimono, and laughed.

"What? What are you laughing about, you stupid birdhead?" Megumi dropped her hands to her sides in frustration. Stomping her foot, she glared questioningly at Sano's odd behavior.

"Oh nothing…I just thought of something while I was looking at you in your kimono…" Sano began to look at the cloudy, almost black sky, with a dreamy look in his eye.

Suddenly, Sano found himself on the ground with a large bump on his head. "You pervert," said Megumi clapping her hands together as if to say 'the job is done.'

Standing up while letting out an exasperated sigh, Sano yelled, "Get your mind out of the gutter! I didn't mean THAT! JEEZ! As if I would even THINK about doing that with you in the first place…" Sighing again, Sano muttered something under his breath and continued walking forward.

The young doctor was prepared to throw an insult at Sano, but was taken aback when he just continued walking. If Sano had looked back at her, he would've caught the moment where she looked almost hurt…

--Farther down the road…

"So, you reckon Sano likes Dr. Megumi?" Misao asked with her hands behind her back. The two--being Yahiko and Tsubame--had just witnessed the whole scenario with Sano and Megumi.

"No," Yahiko and Tsubame said simultaneously without taking their eyes off of Sano with Megumi following behind.

"No!" Misao said in an incredulous tone.

"Mm hm, you are correct. Sano doesn't _like_ Megumi. He _loves _Megumi," answered Yahiko unfazed.

"Wait, how do you know that? Sano doesn't seem like the kind of guy to open up about those things…" The young ninja continued walking alongside them as she scratched her head in confusion.

"Yes, but while Sano was sleeping, I heard him muttering-- in between those LOUD snores of his-- something about him loving a kitsune…I wondered if there was something wrong with him, but then one night, I was walking past his room and he kept muttering in his sleep something Megumi…" Yahiko smiled.

"Oh…but you don't know for sure, those were two different nights. I find myself still unable to believe that two people who fight so much, can love each other!" Misao shot looks to Yahiko and Tsubame on her right. They were both sending her the same look-- a shocked face with their mouths gaping so wide, they were threatening to fall to the ground.

Yahiko recovered first. "Don't be so doubtful, Misao. Look at them, look hard enough and you'll see love. Once you see it, it's the most obvious thing in the world…even Kenshin and…K-Kaoru agree with me…" Yahiko broke off and stared at the ground. He clenched his fists as he fought the will to cry.

"Well, if it's so obvious, then why aren't Kenshin and Kaoru together? Huh? They both love each other, if they can both see that their friends are in love, why can't they see how much they love each other?" Misao asked in a demanding tone. She was hoping to change the subject so Yahiko would calm his anger a little bit.

"I don't know! I'm just saying that for the fox-lady and birdhead, it's obvious!" Yahiko exclaimed. Misao's averting the subject to something else worked.

"Whatever, what do you think Tsubame?" Misao put her hands on hips attempting to bring the shy little girl into the conversation. Misao turned her baby blue eyes to Tsubame.

"Think about what, Misao?" Tsubame asked shyly.

"Love. What do you think about love?" Misao hugged her arms across her chest in an attempt to warm herself. It was getting darker quickly and her lavender outfit was definitely not warm enough for the cool air that was quickly in dropping temperature.

"Love…?" Tsubame began to fiddle with the sleeve of her dark pink kimono. "Well…I'm only ten but I think love is…love is a wonderful thing, a feeling that is indescribable and unexplainable until you have fallen in love, I guess. I don't really know but all I do know is that love is a precious gift not to be wasted. Nor should one waste time worrying about whether or not your loved one will return your feelings, love doesn't happen every day. A person should always tell how they feel, never keep it a secret for long…or else, fate will take toll and it could be too late…"

"Such deep words for such a young one…" whispered an awed tone from behind the group. They all jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around to find a behind them.

"Oh Kenshin…It's just you," Misao panted with her hand over her heart. "You scared us out of our wits."

"Why are you all here? You've walked about a mile past the correct dirt road to the Midnight Forest," Kenshin asked quietly. His eyes were shadowed; his face appeared expressionless.

"Blame birdhead! We were following him," Yahiko said pointing at Sano and Megumi. "Oi! Birdhead and fox-lady! Kenshin's here and he said you passed the correct road!"

The two turned around and began walking towards the group. Megumi scolded Sano the whole short walk there.

"I knew we were lost, but birdhead here, wouldn't listen," Megumi said as they stood in front of Kenshin. The rurouni didn't say anything. He looked up at Megumi, revealing his exhausted amber and violet eyes. "Oh Ken-san! When was the last time you have slept! You look tired out!"

"Sleep? I haven't enjoyed that pleasure in a long time... Come, Kaoru's very ill. We must hurry," Kenshin shadowed his eyes once more and turned to walk to the Midnight Forest.

Once they reached the dirt path, it was pitch-black evening. Kenshin stopped and turned to them all. "It is dark and hard to see. Everyone, please put your hands on each other's shoulders to form at line so we don't get lost," Kenshin glanced around the group.

Everyone nodded, agreeing to Kenshin suggestion. Kenshin turned to face the dark trees. "Okay, now let's go. Everyone put your hands on each other's shoulders and one of you hold on to me so I'll lead the way."

They followed his instructions exactly and proceeded into the dark and lonely forest.

-----------------------------

The whole room was silent. A woman lay motionless on the floor in her futon. The dark figure remained silent as he soundlessly crept into the room. He had barely stepped a foot in the room when he felt a blade touch his neck. "Who are you?" The cold voice penetrated into his ears and gave him shivers.

The intruder moved his black eyes to the man holding the blade. The man had deep, icy blue eyes that gave him goose bumps down his spine. What gave the intruder the creeps even more was the cold, emotionless stare he received.

When the intruder didn't answer, Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "I repeat, what are you doing here? What do you want and who are you?"

The intruder still didn't answer, or at least until the man with the long blade pressed the sword against his throat until a trickle of blood slid down his neck. "Okay! Okay! Just please don't hurt me! I have come with but one weapon-- a dagger-- but I wasn't going to use it. I was just sent to deliver a message to the young woman, Ms. Kaoru Kamiya."

At the mention of the lady's name, Aoshi narrowed his eyes even more. "What business do you have with her? Who are you working for? Why are you after Kaoru?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I cannot answer all of those questions, I am to give her this letter and that is it. If you do not let me go after this, I will be forced to…"

"Do what? You will tell me what I want to know whether you like it or not. Where is the letter?"

The intruder dropped the letter to the floor. Turning his eyes to the letter, Aoshi bent to pick it up. He looked to the intruder, prepared to interrogate him some more but he saw him dropping some gray powder into his mouth. "No! Don't!"

It was too late, the scout or intruder had already fallen to the ground. He used poison. He killed himself, just so not to reveal information. _How stupid._ Aoshi thought. He glanced at the letter again.

Deciding not to read it, he put it on the kitchen table. Next, he began to clean up the intruder's body and awaited Kenshin and his friend's return.

------------

Okay, I know you want to kill me now. But come on, I had to stop this chapter somewhere, right:dodges throwing objects:

Just… :dodges another object: … remember to… :ducks under another object:… woah! Was that a butcher's knife? SHEESH!

Just.

Remember.

To.

REVIEW!


	5. Amber Letters

Hey guys!

I don't feel like blabbering, so I'll make this short. I'm gonna tell you straight out. I'm feeling sad. I feel like no one likes this story. I feel like this story isn't GOOD enough to bother to review (this excludes you wonderful readers who review). So, please, cure my depression and review. (Just to let you know... I'm like Misao, totally energetic... but you people who don't BOTHER to review are making me sad... please review? I'm getting so very sad).

Read on!

LyNN

Disclaimer: ...Uh... do I LOOK like a japanese guy? No, I didn't think so.

--------------

--**Previous Chapter**--

The intruder dropped the letter to the floor. Turning his eyes to the letter, Aoshi bent to pick it up. He looked to the intruder, prepared to interrogate him some more but he saw him dropping some gray powder into his mouth. "No! Don't!"

It was too late, the scout or intruder had already fallen to the ground. He used poison. He killed himself, just so not to reveal information. _How stupid,_ Aoshi thought. He glanced at the letter again.

Deciding not to read it, he put it on the kitchen table. Next, he began to clean up the intruder's body and awaited Kenshin and his friends' return.

--**Now... on with the story**--

Chapter Five - _Amber Letters_

"We're here, Aoshi!" Misao's groggy voice echoed throughout the cave walls of the home.

"Anything happen?" Kenshin asked in low voice.

"Yes," Aoshi answered, standing up to walk over to the group. He was surprised when Misao gave him a tight hug and then walked past him to Kaoru. Shaking his head, he turned back to Kenshin. "Someone came -- a mere messenger -- and he wished to give this letter to Kamiya-san. I wanted to question him but the idiot killed himself with poison."

"Ah," Kenshin shadowed his presently burning amber eyes. "Where is this letter?"

"On the table," Aoshi said, gesturing to the said place. "I didn't read it, thought she should read it."

Kenshin remained silent for the longest time, then abruptly, whirled on Megumi, his amber eyes looking pained. "Go work on Kaoru," he ordered in a firm, but quiet tone. She got the message. Megumi hurried over to Kaoru and began checking the essentials.

Her temperature... high... way too high. Sweat droplets were rolling down her face, her body kept twitching as if she was in pain. Small moans escaped her lips every once in a while.

"She's burning up!" Megumi whispered to herself. She hastily ran from the room and found more blankets. As she placed them on Kaoru, she told Yahiko to go get some cold water.

While she waited for Yahiko, she checked other parts of Kaoru and concluded the type of poison being used. How ironic. It was Jimsonweed poison. The very same poison Yahiko had saved Megumi from. But... this was different. Kaoru was experiencing the correct symptoms for Jimsonweed poison... but she was also experiencing something else... Oh no... someone had mixed Jimsonweed poison and... snake venom.

"Someone, give me my wooden medicine box!" Megumi exclaimed frantically. Tsubame grabbed the box and handed it to Megumi. The doctor opened it and rummaged through it until she found a black bottle. She placed it on the floor next to Kaoru then continued searching through the box. Next, she pulled out a small red bottle filled to the rim with black liquid. She took out a little cup and put some of the black liquid in it and then ran into the kitchen. She grabbed all of the herbs that the kitchen held and rushed back into the room.

Fingering through the herbs, she attempted to find a certain three: sage, thyme, and fennel. When she found them, she crushed them together and stirred them into the black liquid. Hesitating for a second, she eyed the black bottle uncertainly. Kenshin noticed, and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Shaking off the feeling of dread, Megumi grabbed the black bottle and opened it. She had never used this before. She knew what could happen. Kaoru could be cured, or she could be poisoned again... But this was the only way. Megumi had to take a chance.

Carefully, she poured the blood-red liquid into the bowl. The doctor slowly stirred the mixture together. Once it was fully mixed, Megumi asked for a small cup. Tsubame ran into the kitchen and came back with the requested item. Megumi poured the thick red medicine into the cup. "Kenshin, can you lift Kaoru into a sitting position? I need to give this to her right away!"

Kenshin hurried over to the futon and gently lifted her lithe form up as he held Kaoru's limp head in place. In a measured way, the doctor slid the liquid down Kaoru's throat. She choked slightly and coughed without waking up. Kenshin seemed a bit startled, but upon Kaoru resuming her unconscious state, his head hung and a pain tugged at his aching heart.

--------------

Two painfully long days had passed and the young Kaoru still hadn't awakened. Misao was unusually quiet; Megumi's gloomy aura was set about her; Sano always seemed to be out; Aoshi was always on the lookout; Yahiko was always in his room. Of course, poor Kenshin waited by her side, gently holding her small cold hand. The weather hadn't changed much. Black clouds that rumbled constantly but never rained hovered over Kyoto.

"I'm back," Sano walked in, his usual carefree smile long gone. "I wish these clouds would go away. I'm sick of 'em."

"Same," Misao said monotonously.

"Hm," Megumi answered without turning away from the fire.

"Winter should be here soon, it's almost the end of Fall," Sano murmured, slumping down onto the floor. No one answered, just remained silent. Who would've thought everything cheerful would just die when Kaoru wasn't here. Kaoru... what wouldn't they give to see her smile again?

"I'm going to bed," Sano left for his room.

"...I am too," Misao followed. Soon after, Megumi left without a word, leaving Kenshin alone with Kaoru.

Gazing down at her peaceful face, Kenshin wanted to cry. He could lose her... he saw Megumi's uncertain face before she poured all those ingredients together. It could only mean that there was a chance that this medicine could do more harm than good. His amber eyes welled with unshed tears.

Kenshin brought Kaoru's limp hand to his cheek, letting a tear fall into her palm. "Please..." he whispered, letting more salty tears slip down his cheeks. He was going to let these emotions go... his heart felt like it was going to burst. "Don't leave me..." Kenshin's shoulders began to shake with his sobs as he laid his head down on Kaoru's stomach. "I... need you... don't leave me..."

---------------

The horrible visions finally ceased. They've finally left her alone. No more pain.

Now, it was worse. She was nowhere. Kaoru wasn't sure if she was floating or if she was sitting. Maybe she was lying down. Who knows? The almost blinding white surrounding her was annoying the hell out of her though.

"Where am I?" She asked no one in particular. A silence stretched for what felt like forever.

Suddenly, the bright light flickered and when the light came back, she was falling. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came. All around her, the white walls began to flash a blood red color.

**"I will get you..."**

The malicious voice filled her mind. She covered her ears in attempted to block out the man's voice... the man from that night.

**"...and when I do..."**

"NO! STOP!" Kaoru screamed, shaking her head vigorously.

**"...Battousai will suffer. And then..."**

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Kaoru curled into a ball, squeezing her hands tighter over her ears.

**"...He will die."**

----------------

_Gasp._

Kaoru's eyes shot open and closed from the firelight. _It's okay, Kaoru... just a nightmare... just a nightmare... Where am I?_

Kaoru cracked a sapphire eye open again. She bit down the urge to gasp again. Kenshin was... asleep on her stomach. His head lay on her stomach and his red hair spilled out from his low ponytail onto her legs. One of his hands clutched her own hand tightly. His breathing was smooth and even, his face looked so peaceful. Kaoru smiled, then faltered at the dry tear trails on his cheeks. _He's been crying..._ His long eyelashes didn't cover the dark circles under his eyes. _He hasn't been sleeping either..._

Kaoru frowned. _Stupid Rurouni... doesn't even know how to take care of himself..._

"Kenshin," she whispered ruefully. Kaoru didn't want to wake him, but she felt she probably worried him and the others. When he didn't stir, she nudged him gently with her free hand. "Kenshin..."

His brows furrowed together adorably before he opened his eyes. Kaoru was surprised to see amber eyes... looking so confused. "Thought I heard Kaoru..." he murmured, not moving from his place.

"Kenshin," Kaoru persisted.

Kenshin took a sharp intake of breath. His eyes swirled violet and amber at the same time. He looked to where that sweet voice came to meet two shining sapphire orbs. "Kenshin, I'm really awake. I'm okay..."

Kenshin let a strangled sound escape his lips as he pulled Kaoru into his arms. His right hand still held hers as he put her hand to his cheek. Kaoru was surprised to feel tears there. His opposite hand cradled her head with his fingers tangled in her ebony locks. His right hand let go of her hand and wrapped it about her thin waist. His shoulders shook with his heavy sobs.

Tears filled Kaoru's own eyes. She had never seen him break down this way before. She must have really worried him. She hugged him back to assure him she was really here, really okay. "Kenshin, it's okay, I'm fine. Shhh... it's okay, it's okay..." She stroked his hair gently, attempting to calm him down.

It didn't work.

Kenshin continued to cry. His tears fell onto her cheeks and soaked through her clothes. This continued on for several minutes before Kenshin began to calm down. His ragged breathing smoothed as his head remained on Kaoru's shoulder. A tear drop fell on his cheek. Startled, he looked up at Kaoru, concern written in his features. "Why are you crying? What's wrong? Are you okay? Should I get Meg--"

"Sh..." Kaoru put a finger to his lips, smiling a little. "I'm just... so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you so... Kenshin, I've never seen you cry like that..."

"Trust me, there's more where that came from," Kenshin smiled, for the first time in days.

"God, I hope not, " a voice came from behind Kenshin. Kenshin whirled to find Sano, Megumi, Misao, Yahiko, and Tsubame all full of tears. Aoshi was there too, but he wasn't crying. He just looked relieved. "I think we have enough tears to last a lifetime," Sano continued, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

A sound -- one that everyone had waited so long to hear -- rang out into the room. Kaoru's sweet laughter. She laughed long and loud.

It was music to their ears.

--------------

"Are you sure she's getting better?" Kenshin asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, Kenshin. I'm sure. Her fever has gone down but it's still there," Megumi answered, not taking her eyes off of the dinner she was preparing.

"Okay..." Kenshin mumbled, taking the hint to leave the poor doctor alone. He sauntered into the living room to see Kaoru crawling away from her futon towards the door. "Just where --" Kaoru froze. "-- do you think you're going?"

Kaoru remained silent for a moment before she spun on him. "I need to see outside! I've been unconscious forever and now you won't let me go outside, get up and walk around, and you won't let me even _sit up_ in that damn futon!"

To Kaoru's immense amazement, Kenshin chuckled. "Now, now, you're not completely well yet."

"Yes I am!"

"You are not. You can barely stand --" Kenshin began to walk towards the defiant girl on the floor.

"I can stand! See?" She stood, but after about three seconds, her legs grew unsteady and she fell back on her rump. "Hmph. I've just been in that futon for too damn long..."

Kenshin laughed again. Kaoru was acting like a small child with a temper tantrum. "Kaoru, come on. Back to your futon," he leaned down to pick her up.

She pushed his hands away. "I can make it there, thank you very much." With that remark, she crawled angrily back to her futon. She sat there with her arms crossed mumbling something about "stupid Rurouni" and "won't let me do anything."

"Besides, you still can't eat without pain. You are still in danger. Something is still wrong," Kenshin said seriously.

"Whatever," Kaoru grumbled. "I feel fine."

"Now, you must tell us what happened that night," Aoshi said quietly from his seat next to the fire.

"..." Kaoru looked at her hands.

"Kaoru," Kenshin prodded.

"Fine. All I can remember is after Kenshin left, I sat there for a while. When I started to head back, I was hit in the head or something. And I fell down those hills. I was beaten by a man I couldn't really see... He yelled at me... and hit me a lot..." Kaoru's eyes glazed over. "I dunno... I guess I blacked out. I do remember waking up... but then I was suddenly at the Shirobeko... I don't remember much after that... except someone held my hand during my nightmares..." A small smile touched Kaoru's pink lips.

"Here," Kenshin held out an ivory envelope with her name written in red ink. "We haven't read it... a spy gave it to us..."

Kaoru hesitated, but grabbed the letter. She ripped it open and pulled out a blood red paper with black writing. Her eyes read over it several times, her face becoming paler each time.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, staring at her face.

She paid him no notice, rereading the letter again.

"Kaoru? Kaoru!" Kenshin persisted, growing more concerned each time she didn't respond. "Kaoru! What does it say! Are you okay?"

Silence.

Kaoru's face paled so much that she looked like a ghost in the firelight. The dark, fearful shadows in her eyes crept out, glazing her sapphire eyes over in a haunting way.

"Kamiya-san?" Aoshi leaned forward, growing concerned himself.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin placed his hands on her shoulders.

"They're coming... he's coming..." Kaoru whispered.

"What? Who's coming? What are you talking about?" Kenshin's questions remained unanswered, for Kaoru fainted once more.

---------------

_No... Not again... _

Kenshin's eyes widened at the limp form in his arms. "KAORU!" It was his worst nightmare... to see her eyes closed... He was afraid they'd never open again.

Shaking her, Kenshin repeated her name. Megumi ran in demanding an explanation. Kenshin didn't answer. His eyes were trained on the crimson letter Kaoru dropped. Should he read it? Yes, he should.

Picking up the red letter, he read the neatly written script. He, himself, couldn't believe this letter. He reread it as Kaoru had. This person... was very clever... very cunning. Kenshin could easily see that the letter was polite, yet there was a threat intertwined into every sentence.

With each time Kenshin read the letter, he grew angrier. His eyes narrowed. How dare they? How dare they harm Kaoru? How dare they even come near her?

_Perfect._

Kenshin's keen senses picked up a set of warriors' ki's down below the cliff. Just what he needed. Oh boy, did they come at the wrong time.

_Fine, if he wants to play, I'll give him a surprise._

The last thing his friends saw was a red blur and then they heard the clanging of swords below.

---- TO BE CONTINUED...------

SOOOOOOO?

This chapter was really short, I know. But I'm so busy... and tired. I have to go to bed now. The next chapter will be much, much longer, I promise! And I'm going to try to update every two weeks on Wednesday. Okies? How's that sound? Better than months... (sweat drops)

God, I'm so sick of begging. I swear this is the last damn time...

Now... I am not happy with the reviewing... only nine reviews? What kinda rip off is that? 211 read the last chapter but only NINE FRIGGIN' REVIEWS?

COME ON! You guys can do better than that! I know you can! Come on... if you guys don't review, I won't feel as strong the need to continue this story! Reviews inspired Lynn!

If I get enough reviews... I might actually let you read this scarlet letter... I wasn't planning on it... but if I get a least more than nine -- even ten (I'm desperate) -- then I'll put the letter in there. If not... I won't. Your choice... .

Flame away.


	6. Fighting for Answers

Heya Guys!

Oh my gosh... thank you sooooooooooooo much for the reviews! I sure didn't expect so many responses! Please keep it up! I was so inspired... As for the letter... it's in here. Go on and read! Oh and guys, about the little thing with not putting the letter in if I didn't get reviews... I know that's cruel... but it sure worked, did it not? Don't worry, I won't do it again... maybe. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Enough babbling, read on!

Lynn

Disclaimer: La la laaaaaa... I can't heeeeear you... la la la la...

-------------

--**Previous Chapter**--

Picking up the red letter, he read the neatly written script. He, himself, couldn't believe this letter. He reread it as Kaoru had. This person... was very clever... very cunning. Kenshin could easily see that the letter was polite, yet there was a threat intertwined into every sentence.

With each time Kenshin read the letter, he grew angrier. His eyes narrowed. How dare they? How dare they harm Kaoru? How dare they even come near her?

_Perfect._

Kenshin's keen senses picked up a set of warrior's ki's down below the cliff. Just what he needed. Oh boy, did they come at the wrong time.

_Fine, if he wants to play. I'll give him a surprise._

The last thing his friends saw was a red blur and then heard the clanging of swords below.

--**Now... continue with the story**--

Chapter Six - _Fighting for Answers_

Sanosuke and Aoshi were the first to react. The gasped, ran out the door, and looked down the cliff. There was Kenshin. As he was when he left, he was a red blur. About twenty men surrounded him. Slowly but surely, they were falling, even before they could even try to strike Kenshin.

Sanosuke frowned. _This isn't like Kenshin... he's different somehow... something is wrong..._

"Something's wrong," Aoshi said, staring at Kenshin. "He's usually more calm in battles and usually avoids fighting with weak men like this..."

"Yes, he just went down there and began to knock them down," Sano agreed.

"What the hell are you just standing there for?" Misao shouted. "Go help him!"

"I'm not sure he needs—" Sano began.

"GO!" Misao bellowed pushing him down the path. "You too, Aoshi-sama. GO!" They didn't need further encouragement. The two took off the down the mountain.

Megumi, who ran to Kaoru's side when Kenshin disappeared, now carefully laid Kaoru in her futon and ran outside to find out what was happening. Yahiko, Tsubame, and Misao already stood watching the battle. Kenshin was fighting vigorously... almost ruthlessly. He didn't even give the men a chance to look at him before he struck them down. It was as if he was trying to take his anger out on these men. Just as Sano and Aoshi arrived at the scene, there were four bulky men left. Kenshin stood, his hands gripped so tightly, Sano was afraid he'd draw blood. He was furious and certainly wasn't hiding it. His eyes kept swirling violet and amber –- like the two hues were having a battle of their own.

Amber won.

His eyes glowing like a hostile cat, Kenshin let out a battle cry that froze the remaining attackers in place. He lunged at them, taking down two men at once.

_Battousai has returned._

----------------

_Gasp._

"No!" Kaoru shot up. She just heard Kenshin. His battle cry... that was the same cry he had when he fought Saitou... _Battousai! Maybe it's happened again!_

Kaoru began to get out of her futon when pain shot through her entire body. The same burning sensation in her veins returned. "Ugh!" Kaoru doubled over, her breathing ragged. "No... no... it can't be..."

Kaoru held her stomach as if she was trying to squelch the pain. Her eyes closed, she tried to concentrate on other things... but there was nothing but the pain in her mind. _How can I make it stop?_

Then the crimson letter came to mind.

**_My dear Kaoru Kamiya, _**

**_How are you? I'm sure you're just burning with questions. I see Megumi-san arrived safely. How fortuitous. Though, Kaoru, I know you wish to be rid of me... I'm afraid that will not happen... yet. You know my plans, you just know simply. That is more than enough for a reason for me to come and play. What do you say? I'll be there soon._**

_**-etc., etc.**_

Suddenly, the pain became numb to her. She had to get to Kenshin. She just had this feeling... this horrible feeling of dread.

Something was wrong. Specifically, something was wrong with Kenshin. That battle cry... Something just wasn't right.

---------------

He took down all the men, without Sano or Aoshi even lifting a finger. He wasn't gasping for breath, but he wasn't breathing completely smoothly. Kenshin sheathed his sword and turned to face Sano and Aoshi silently. His eyes were shadowed as he slightly inclined his head for them to follow. Kenshin made his way back up the cliff road.

"So, what was that about?" Sano asked incredulously.

Kenshin paused. "What do you mean?"

"You just... I mean, you were... wow," Sano rambled. Kenshin continued walking silently.

"Uh... okay," Sano sighed.

"What was in the letter?" Aoshi asked quietly.

"..." Kenshin didn't answer right away once again. "You'll find out soon enough... I have a feeling Kaoru knows more than she's willing to say."

"But couldn't you just tell us what was in the letter? Whatever was in there sure ticked you off," Sanosuke exclaimed.

Kenshin stayed silence, his footsteps echoing out through the thick air. During the walk back up the mountain, Kenshin said one thing and one thing only. Kenshin spoke softly at first, but his voice grew deeper and stronger as he said the sentence. "Whoever is behind this, will not escape punishment... this goes beyond Rurouni."

And that was all.

----------------

The scene Kenshin saw when he walked back inside didn't improve his mood. "Damn," he cursed under his breath as he took purposeful steps towards Kaoru. She was leaning her back against the wall as she stood. She also looked like she was in pain. Megumi and Tsubame were scolding her and trying to get her to budge, but of course, the stubborn woman wouldn't move an inch.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Kaoru insisted.

"You're not, you're not," Kenshin smirked, picking her up bridal style. He held her as if she weighed nothing.

"Kenshin! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened down there? What's going on? Are you --"

"Hush," he said gently as he set her back in her futon again. It seemed to take her a moment to realize where she was. When she did, she scowled.

"Not the damn futon again," she grumbled.

"Yes, the 'damn' futon," Kenshin chuckled.

"But you didn't answer me, are you okay?"

Kenshin paused, but smiled — the whole time since he's been back, his eyes have been shadowed. "Yes, I'm okay."

Kaoru looked doubtful but nodded nonetheless. "So, what happened?"

"These men —" Sano began but stopped when Kenshin shot him a glare, revealing burning amber eyes. "Nothing. Just a fight... same old, same old," he mended.

"But —" Kaoru started, but stopped when Kenshin interrupted.

"Kaoru, I need you to tell me what happened that night. I need to know what he said to you," he said firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

The firelight emphasized the haunted look Kaoru had gained once more. However, she bowed her head. "I can't... say..."

"You must and you will," Kenshin's voice almost seemed to deepen while he sat down next to Kaoru. He rubbed her back in reassuring circles, patiently waiting for her response.

"Okay... I was knocked down... and beaten... the man was—"

**_Flashback..._**

_"I suppose I should go back. Kenshin will be worried," Kaoru whispered to herself. She stood, brushing the dirt off of her hakamas. She turned and ran into something solid. _

_ "Oh, I'm so--" Kaoru began to apologize when the man roughly covered her mouth. _

_ A sickeningly deep, smooth voice filled her ears. "Why hello, Kaoru. I believe this is the first time I've ever had the guts to talk to you."_

_Her mouth still covered, Kaoru frowned. What was he talking about?_

"_Ah, yes, see, you never knew. I don't intend for you to know, not yet. What I do want to know is... will you help me assassinate the Battousai?"_

_Kaoru eyes widened and she began to struggle to get away. Too busy trying escape, she didn't see the man's black eyes narrow. _

"_No? Well, then... would you mind telling me why?" His grip tightened painfully on Kaoru as he muffled her scream. He uncovered her mouth but didn't let up on his grip on her arm._

"_Do you care for him?"_

"_What do you want from me? Get away! Kenshin! Help!" Kaoru screamed, trying to get away. He slapped her, holding her up as her lithe body flew sideways. _

"_You do care for him, don't you?"_

_SLAP. This time he let go, she flew back to the ground. _

"_How could you care for a monster like him? Do you know how many he's killed?" He roughly kicked her side. She grunted in pain. None too gently, he pulled her to her feet._

"_Do you love him?"_

_She didn't answer, just gazed at him with quiet sapphire eyes. _

"_Don't stare at me like that! It's creepy, you wench! Don't be so defiant!" SLAP. "Women should be quiet and dismissive!" SLAP. "Not defiant!" SLAP. "Now, tell me, do you love him?"_

_Kaoru didn't answer, she just scowled. "Bitch!" He punched her so hard, she flew about ten feet away. Kaoru felt dizzy and couldn't see straight. White spots kept appearing before her eyes. She felt herself being kicked in the side, a sharp pain shooting up through her body. _

_A dark figure loomed over her. She heard herself shouting Kenshin's name but he never came._

"_Stupid, he won't hear you over this storm," he pulled her up to his face. "You know, I've always thought you were beautiful. I wanted you from the start. Then HE came... and ruined everything. So, I thought about it and... what a perfect way for revenge? I'm going to kill Battousai. Whether you like it or not. And it's going to be all your fault. I'll make sure of it," he threw her to the ground. _

_Just before he left, he said over his shoulder _—_ Kaoru could just see him smirking, "I will get you, and when I do, Battousai will suffer. Then, he will die."_

_**End Flashback...**_

"And then I managed to get back here... that's all I know, Kenshin," Kaoru bowed her head. "That's all I remember... I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kenshin murmured, shadowing his eyes. "It's a lot of help. But...did he ever mention if he was working for someone?"

"No..."

"Ah," Kenshin got up and turned away from Kaoru, facing Sano and Aoshi. His eyes were golden with a feral quality to them. There was no question in their minds, Battousai has emerged.

----------**To be Continued...**

And? What'd you think?

Again, this was a short chappie but I'm so busy with school, I can only write snips here and there. Don't worry, I'll keep updating every two weeks on Wednesday. Okies?

La de da... you should know what to do now (cough cough) review! (cough cough) and you should know what happens when Lynn isn't happy with reviews (cough cough) won't update anytime soon (cough cough)

I think I have a cold... seriously, I really am coughing right now! Yeep! But don't worry I will still write! .


	7. Confusion and Betrayal

Hiya!

I won't bore you with my incessant babble... I'll do that at the end of this chappie!

Please enjoy the chapter!

Lynn

Disclaimer: ... (singing) You love me but you don't know who I am... Let me go... (stops singing)... I'm sorry, did you say something?

--------------

**Previous chapter...**

"And then I managed to get back here... that's all I know, Kenshin," Kaoru bowed her head. "That's all I remember... I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kenshin murmured, shadowing his eyes. "It's a lot of help. But...did he ever mention if he was working for someone?"

"No..."

"Ah," Kenshin got up and turned away from Kaoru, facing Sano and Aoshi. His eyes were golden with a feral quality to them. There was no question in their minds, Battousai has emerged.

**End...**

--------------

Chapter Seven - _Confusion and Betrayal_

He wouldn't give her a moment's peace.

Kaoru sighed heavily as she sat at the kitchen counter, watching Kenshin chop vegetables. On Sano's orders, she wasn't allowed to help. She smacked him in the head for insulting her cooking once again. She knew it was bad, but... she'd do anything right now. But every time she offered to help with something, her friends just smiled and told her that they were fine and she should go "rest." Hmph. Rest. She doesn't need anymore of that.

What she does need is to go outside. To do something in the sunshine. Breathe fresh air. They won't let her outside... not just on Kenshin's orders... on everyone's agreement. Ever since that night with the battle, she was never out of Kenshin's sight. Or if she was, she was within sight of someone else. Usually Sano or Aoshi. Kaoru knew it was for her safety and that they cared but...

Quite frankly, it was annoying. Kaoru was a spirited girl who loved to be free. She couldn't stand to be cooped up in one place for too long, and it'd been two months and three weeks since that battle outside. She'd been counting.

There was one small window in the loft above the kitchen. Kaoru was usually found there, staring at the colored leaves of fall float by in the wind. It was almost the end of autumn. Winter was coming and the gray clouds still hadn't passed. Kaoru was beginning to wonder about that. Why wouldn't it rain or anything? Why wouldn't the clouds go away?

"Kaoru?"

Kenshin's voice snapped her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Kenshin chuckled, staring at her with soft violet-amber eyes. As he began to repeat what he said, Kaoru drifted off again. What was with his eyes? They'd also been kind of strange since that battle. They were never just violet, they were both amber and violet. Something was going on inside of that rurouni that he wasn't willing to talk about... Or maybe it's something happening inside of him that he isn't even aware of...?

"...and I was worried about you. You seemed spaced out at lunch too."

"Hm? Lunch? No thanks, I already had lunch," Kaoru said distractedly.

Kenshin laughed, his eyes twinkling. "You weren't listening again. Are you okay, Kaoru?"

"Yeah, I'm going up to the loft," she said in an annoyed tone. "Sano, a little help, please?" Sano smiled slightly and picked Kaoru up and carried her up to the loft before he returned to pestering Megumi.

"Very well," Kenshin said quietly. He knew that Kaoru hated being stuck inside but... he just couldn't risk anything. He almost lost her... that terrified him. It _still_ terrifies him. He almost lost the most important person to him... Kenshin shuddered inwardly. He couldn't even think about it. She was _everything_ to him.

---------------

"Kenshin... Stupid rurouni! I just wanna go outside..." Kaoru whined to herself. She sat in the loft; her knees curled up to her chest. Her green kimono was getting wrinkled, but she didn't care. Staring out the window, she sighed. Then something caught her eye.

_A... bridge...?_

She stared at the wooden bridge with interest and curiosity. She wanted to go outside... and here was a reason. Looking behind her, she crawled over to the edge of the loft and looked around. Kenshin was cooking, humming as usual. Megumi and Aoshi were reading by the fire... Misao and Yahiko were in their rooms... Tsubame and Sano talking at the table. Good, no one was watching her.

Sliding back to the window, she opened it silently. Standing up while of leaning on the window sill for help, she cast a nervous glance over her shoulder. No one was coming... She crawled outside and closed the window behind her carefully. Kaoru sat for a moment, reveling in the smell of fresh air. It was slightly cold, and smelled of rain... Shaking her head, she remembered why she came outside. She stood up slowly, but her legs gave out again and she fell. Growling slightly, she looked around for some sort of stick that she could lean on. She saw none; she didn't really expect to see any. After all, she _is _on the top of a cliff. Kaoru decided to settle for crawling.

On all fours, she made her way to the bridge. It looked extremely old. It was a rope bridge, with wooden boards missing in some places across the whole length of the walkway. Peering over the edge, she was frightened to find that there was a bottomless pit. She couldn't even see the ground. Her eyesight stopped at the fog that appeared to be about halfway down from where she was. Gulping audibly, she slinked back slowly. Boy... these kind of heights scared the hell out of her. Once Kaoru was a few feet away from the edge, she took deep breaths. Kaoru's phobia of _those _heights still hadn't gone away.

A few minutes later, Kaoru leaned her head against the stone wall behind her. The window from whence she came was right next to her, but she didn't feel like going inside yet. Closing her eyes, she relaxed.

She opened her eyes, thinking that she should go inside when she saw arrows flying at her head at full speed.

--------------

"Sano, will you bring this up to Kaoru? Or ask her if she wants to eat dinner with us down here?" Kenshin queried, handing the tall man a tray with a small bowl of soup.

"Sure," Sano smiled. He walked over to the ladder and expertly carried the tray up without spilling a drop of soup. "Oy! Jou-chan, I have some good..." Sanosuke stopped when he saw that Kaoru wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath. Setting the tray down, he took purposeful steps towards the window. It was just as he looked out the window and saw Kaoru, that arrows came flying right at her.

"**JOU-CHAN!**"

---------------

The arrows landed about her head-- all carefully aimed so not to harm her-- with one that had landed right next to her ear with a letter tied to it. Kaoru stared blankly ahead in shock before registering the fact that Sano was next to her, yelling at her between his demanding if she was okay. Subtly, she took the note and hid it in her kimono.

"What...?" Kaoru said to Sano dazedly.

"What? You weren't listening? Ah! Woman, you are going to drive Kenshin crazy! When he finds out about this, you are in deep--"

"--Trouble? Yes, that's one nicer way to put it," Kenshin's voice had deepened, making his appearance all the more dreaded by Kaoru. With his eyes once again shadowed, he closed the distance between them.

"What, per chance, were you doing out here, Kaoru Kamiya?" He asked her in a carefully controlled tone.

Kaoru winced. "Er... Uh...I was... You see..."

Sano and Kenshin's expressions darkened.

Meekly, Kaoru smiled.

"Fresh air?"

---------------

If she thought Kenshin was bad about protection before... _hoo boy_... he was worse now.

She was _never_ out of his sight-- save for baths and bathroom trips. But other than that, he was always by her side. He even slept next to her, not the same bed, but you get the point. Even Sano and Aoshi were protective of her. Except Sano was a bit more watchful over a certain kitsune and Aoshi was wary over a certain hyper ninja...

Kaoru smiled. Their love was so obvious... Speaking of obvious... Kaoru scowled at the overly protective, annoyingly possessive, over powering, conceited rurouni seated next to her.

"Kaoru, glaring at me isn't going to help," he said without looking up from the book he was reading.

"..." She hadn't spoken to him since he officially stated the new arrangements for her protection three weeks ago after the attack with the arrows. She hadn't even read the note that was attatched to one of the arrows yet. Kaoru didn't really find it necessary to show him, just in case it was another threat letter... Most likely, Kenshin would lock her in a room with no windows and fifty bolts on the doors. She desperately wanted to read it, but... Kenshin never left her alone.

"Not speaking to me isn't going to help either," Kenshin said, breaking her out of her reverie. He put the book he was reading down and stared intensely at her. "I believe _I _wasn't the one who snuck outside. I also believe that _I_ have every right to be upset with you. It's been three weeks and you still won't tell me if you saw anyone, if there was any message, why in the world you were outside, or anything for that matter!"

Kaoru said nothing but stuck her tongue out at him and angrily resumed staring out the window. It was winter now, the beginning of a long one by the looks of it. All the leaves were gone from the trees and dark clouds remained lingering in the skies. The land looked rather barren, to put it bluntly. Kaoru regarded the weather with cold expression before sighing angrily and turning away from the window.

"Can I take a bath?" she mumbled hoarsely, speaking for the first time in weeks.

Kenshin, too surprised that she spoke, nodded and picked her up. He carried her down the ladder and took her to the bath. "Er, I'll heat the bath, I think you can take it from here," he flushed slightly. He left the room and Kaoru could hear him starting up a fire.

Quickly, unable to believe she hadn't thought of this sooner, Kaoru pulled out the note. She unfolded it and began to read the familiar neat script.

**_My dear Ms. Kamiya, _**

_**I am coming to visit you soon. Please await me at the same place where you received this note. I'd like to let you in on my story-- the reason why I am after you and the Battousai. Come alone and whenever it's convenient. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Etc, etc.**_

Kaoru's eyes darkened. Should she see him? She _did_ want to know a few things. But what if it's a trap? She could end up being killed...

No! She couldn't give up now! She will go and meet him!

Question was...

How in the hell was she supposed to arrive _alone_?

--------------

Kaoru had regained her strength, so she was able to walk around on her own. This was good news and bad news for Kenshin.

Good news: she was getting better.

Bad news: now, it was easier for her to get out of his line of sight.

Kenshin sighed, keeping a weary eye on Kaoru next to the window. She looked like she was ready to bolt at any time. Her body looked tense, like she was waiting for something. A sly smile spread across Kenshin's face. "I dare you to move."

She jumped, turning to face him. "You what?"

"Dare you to move."

Kaoru blinked for a moment, trying to figure Kenshin out. He just smiled and folded his arms in a challenge. Kaoru took up the challenge. "I'll take you up on that dare... soon."

"Really?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes, really. Now phrase the dare once more so you and I won't forget."

"I dare you to move."

-------------

Aoshi and Sano sighed at the same time, staring at the object's of their desire. Aoshi gazed at Misao with worry. Like Kaoru, she was a magnet for trouble. Right now, she was humming absent-mindedly as she cleaned the kitchen for Kenshin. He knew he loved her, but he just couldn't bring himself to say so.

Speaking of talking... he couldn't really voice a lot of his other thoughts. He wanted to get Misao out of here, away from danger... but he just had this gut feeling that would just cause more trouble. Aoshi knew Sanosuke felt the same way about this because he loved the doctor... but he also knew that would just cause more trouble.

Crap, Aoshi could feel a headache coming on. Yet he continued his thoughts. Aoshi also thought that Kaoru should be put some place away from here. She's just causing Misao and the other's unnecessary danger. Aoshi glared inwardly. He also cared for Battousai's woman... Not in a "love" way... but as a "friend" way...

He almost couldn't believe it... _but he did._

-------------

_Kaoru knows something... she needs to talk... but how?_

Kenshin went around for his check for locked windows and doors before making his way to his futon next to Kaoru. Laying down on his futon, his amethyst eyes were trained intently on Kaoru. She was such a peaceful sleeper...

Now that her life wasn't in danger, it didn't seem so horrible that her eyes were closed. Kenshin smiled slightly, and it was all because he knew her beautiful blue eyes would open again.

For what felt like hours, he stared at her sleeping face...

_I could lie here for hours..._

Reaching out a timid hand, he stroked her cheek. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" He whispered.

_Just watching you sleep..._

When she stirred slightly, his hand jerked back. She fell back into a deep slumber again. Kenshin, afraid to wake her, settled with watching her angelic face.

"...I love you..." He confided, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

_Hanging on every breath you breathe. _

_--------------_

Kaoru's tried everything.

_Everything. _

But she just couldn't be alone. No one would leave her alone. She even had a feeling that they suspected she knew something they didn't! Why do her friends have to be so sharp? Kaoru rolled her eyes and exhaled in frustration, her back thumping against the wall as she leaned back.

"You know... this is getting extremely irritating, Kaoru," Megumi said quietly from her place next to the fire, her eyes never leaving her book.

"What is?" Kaoru asked, annoyed.

"First of all, you are. That's all you do-- get frustrated at something you won't tell us about. Secondly, you really are putting a lot of stress on Kenshin by not telling him anything about that attack with the arrows," Megumi snapped, closing her book violently.

"Oh, shut up," Kaoru mumbled. "I told him! I didn't see anything! What more do you want?"

"The truth," Sano said angrily, coming into the conversation. "Jou-chan, all our lives are in danger, especially yours. We all need you to --"

"Stop! Stop talking!" Kaoru exclaimed, covering her ears. This was too much like one of her nightmares... She couldn't remember it...

"Kaoru! Even _I'm_ not that childish!" Misao frowned, her hands on her hips. "C'mon! Just tell us what you know!"

"We just want to help," Aoshi said icily.

"Stop! Stop!" Kaoru's hands pressing on her ears to the point of hurting her head. _"They will all turn against you eventually..."_ The voice floated maliciously in her head... the one from her nightmares...

"Oy! Ugly! Start acting your age!" Yahiko scolded, glaring daggers at her. Even Tsubame's brow was furrowed in quiet anger.

Tears came to Kaoru's eyes. She sobbed, "Please, stop! Stop..."

"_They will argue with you... gang up on you... even--"_

"Kaoru... I think it would be wise to tell us what you know," a horribly familiar voice said from next to her. She looked up to Kenshin, who was regarding her with a cold expression.

_"--Kenshin... He will betray you too..."_

"NO!" Kaoru shook her head violently, tears streaming down her cheeks. She put her head in her hands. A few seconds later, she looked up. The others gasped. Her tear drops were gone as if they weren't even there. Her eyes were two eerie desolate pools of deep blue... almost black. They looked close to hypnotic.

Silently, she stood-- slightly unbalanced-- and regarded her friends with her eyes. It sent chills down their spines. Yet, they were unable to break the stare. They saw for the barest of moments, a bit of emotion... and they recognized it. Betrayal. They immediately felt guilty, but the emotion was gone from Kaoru's eyes as soon as it had arrived. One thing they noticed was that Kaoru refused to look at Kenshin.

Slowly but surely, Kaoru made her way to the front entrance. Just as she managed to open the door a crack, a hand gently placed his over hers. Kaoru knew who it was, so she didn't even look.

"Where are you going?" His voice was smooth, husky, and gentle. Kaoru loved his voice, but she refused to let him listen to hers...

Her grip tightened on the door and she began to open the door a little more. Once again, the hand on hers stopped her from moving further. "Kaoru, I will repeat myself, where are you going?"

"Away from you so-called friends," Kaoru said rigidly. "If you all are just going to give me a hard time... when I'm trying to protect you... then I refuse to stay a minute longer."

Kenshin was so surprised at her words, he released his grip on her hand. Quickly, she ripped open the door with sudden strength and ran out.

She was gone from his sight in a matter of seconds.

------------

Was it too mushy? Dramatic? I thought I might've put a little bit too much fluff... Ah well, it had to be done. I swear, this story has a mind of its own... I just sit down and my hands don't follow my orders... they just listen to this possessed story. LoL.

BTW, I have to say a few things: 1. You can check out my profile to find out the next update. 2. Check out my One shot "Thing's I'll never say", if you'd like, but please member to review.

Anyway... crazy ol' me has to say this...

Now, I am no longer going to beg for reviews, I'm not going to _suggest _either...

I _ORDER _YOU TO REVIEW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Kenshin**: I think she's suffering from withdrawal of reviews, that she is. She also needs FEEDBACK...

**(Lynn runs by laughing maniacally )**

**Kenshin**: Oro... she's scaring me... please review for her, she's losing it...

**Lynn**: I'VE ALREADY LOST IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! **(runs away laughing again )**

**Kenshin**: **0.o** Help me... Review... heeeeeeelp...


	8. Run, Run, Run

Heya guys!

Well, I'll tell ya, this chapter is going to be short. Sorry, but I was sick for the last week and couldn't write a thing. This is all I had up until I got sick... but... It makes a good cliffy, no? LoL.

Oh, BTW, **I POST EVERY UPDATE DATE ON MY PROFILE PAGE!** So, just check there if you wanna know when I'm updatin.

Lynn

--------------

**Reviewer Responses:**

Mii-chan: Thank you! I wasn't sure if I was doing a good job with Kaoru. I thought that maybe I was making her a little bit like a drama queen or too weak, but then again, I over analyze and worry over little measly things like that. Even though, when a teacher tells me I have a test tomorrow, I don't freak. Weird, isn't it? Well, sorry to say, this chapter has a touch of fluff. And we all love that, don't we?

Reignashii: Girl! I love your reviews! They remind me a lot of myself. LoL. Crazy ol' me loves cliffys. And sorry to say, I'm gonna leave another! Bwahahahaha... But don't let that stop ya' from readin'! (and reviewin'). I _love_ your reviews! Thanx! .

CallaRose4ever:Yesh... Something's rotted Kaoru's brain, but it sure as hell ain't cabin fever! Oops! Whoo Boy! Did you get a hint or what? LoL. You just keep readin ( and reviewin' cause I love your reviews! You always give great feedback!) Okies? Thanx! Oh, BTW, I update every two weeks on Wednesday. I also post my next update date on my profile page. Enjoy this chappie!

Brittanie Love: I'm so happy you think my chapter was perfect the way it is! Just like me! LoL. Just kiddin'. Enjoy this chapter and pretty please give me a little more feedback - I value your opinion lots cause your stories are awesome!

Kristy-chan: Thanks for reviewin'! Enjoy 'ze chapter! .

Kaori-angel: Well, of course Kenny will chase after Kaoru! So, read on, girl, read on! LoL.

nilnil: Okay, good, I want you to be able to breathe. LoL. My chapter was really _that_ good? (tears in Lynn's eyes) Thank YOU! That's so sweet! (swoon)

yukino-sohma831: Yep, yep, I needs at least two weeks to get a good chappie written (but in this case, I needed more time... I was sick for a good week.) but I updated today cause I promised! Love your review! Thank ya!

trekker4life: Please review more often cause I don't like trapping Kenny in a locked room ... Okay maybe I do... but that's beside the point. LoL. Glad you liked the last chapter! Hope ya like this one!

killi: Yes... maybe a little overboard... but I swear, it's the story! This freaky deaky story writes itself and invades my mind constantly. LoL. But... something's up with their minds... HINT HINT. lol.

Princess-Bluma96: Don't worry fluffy chapters are to come soon!

forever angel: Okay, for your questions: "Will Kaoru get better?" Keep readin, girl! "Will she tell Kenshin what happened?" Uh... do you mean with the letter and the arrows? (I'm going to assume you do) Well.. again, keep readin! Sorry I couldn't really answer your questions but... BWahahahahhaha!

nyx: I'm sooooooo happy you love da story! Please keep reviewin! Enjoy 'ze chapter!

MeganJang: Yesh... sank ya for reviewing! lol.

evilalternateendingstorywriter: I'm here! I updated! Read read! lol.

Anonymous: Don't worry, I update! I'm soooo happy you think this is the best KK fic ever! That makes me soooooo happy! Please come up with a anonymous pen name so I know when you review! You are so sweet!

inu-babygirl: Glad ya loved it!

crazy fanfic lover: Bwahahahahahaha... read on, my friend... read on!

Sir Gawain of Camelot: I loved your e-mail but I didn't understand what "sakusha" is. ? lol. I do read romance books, love em! lol.

lil kagome 13: It's okay, just review from now on! I value your opinion, girl!

Whispering Wolf:  Bwahahahaha... here's the next chapter but... lol... just read on!

WHEW! (swoon) so many reviews! THANK YOU!

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Uhm... (cough cough) ... (innocent whistling)... 9.9

-------------

Chapter Eight - _Run, Run, Run_

_--- Recap of last chapter ------_

"Away from you so-called friends," Kaoru said rigidly. "If you all are just going to give me a hard time... when I'm trying to protect you... then I refuse to stay a minute longer."

Kenshin was so surprised at her words, he released his grip on her hand. Quickly, she ripped open the door with sudden strength and ran out.

She was gone from his sight in a matter of seconds.

_------ End of Recap --------_

_So I gotta run, run, run. _

_Get away, get away: _

_Far away from your love. _

_Don't follow me, follow me. _

_A million miles from you, baby,_

_Is the only thing that's gonna save me, _

_So I've gotta run._

_--------------_

_Silence._

The only sound that could be heard was the fire crackling in the fireplace and the occasional wind gust brushing the trees. This silence continued, for what seem to be hours, but was only a few minutes.

_Thump._

All their heads turned toward the sound to find Misao on her knees, a forlorn look on her face. "Why..." she whispered, gulping back the lump that had lodged itself in her throat. "Why... did we do that? She's... and we... she said she was _protecting _us..."

Tears formed in Megumi's eyes. "Dear God... What have we done?" She ran past the still form of Kenshin and stopped only when she was outside. "KAORU!"

_No answer._

"Come back! We're sorry!" Megumi shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Still silence._

"So sorry..." she sobbed, putting her face in her hands. Misao presently ran outside next to Megumi, screaming at the top of her lungs, **_"KAORU!"_**

_Misao's voice echoed... but again, not another sound could be heard._

Finally, Kenshin seemed to awaken from his initial shock. His eyes burning amber, he motioned everyone to follow and took off in the direction Kaoru had fled.

---------------

She could hear Misao's and Megumi's voices calling her name. They sounded like they were crying...

Even so, Kaoru kept on running. Instinct told her to be careful not to leave a trail. Kenshin and the others were most likely already running after her. She had done this before, but it was just for fun. It was on that day... the day she sang... the day it rained...

Shaking her head vigorously, she swallowed the lump in her throat and did her best to get rid of the tears that now threatened to block her vision. As she stumbled farther into the forest, she thought of Kenshin. This was probably how he felt when he had to leave all of his friends behind in Tokyo... Luckily, they had chased after him...

Holding her head high, she shook off all her sadness. She had something to do. Someone to see...

--------------

"Jou-chan!" Sanosuke shouted into the darkness of the forest. It seemed he had been calling that name for hours... Well, that was probably because he _had _been calling her name for hours.

"Kaoru-chan!" Misao called meekly, her eyes filling with tears for the umpteenth time that night. They had been searching for Kaoru for hours upon hours with no sign of her. Everyone was tired, upset, and becoming desperate.

Especially Kenshin. He was searching alone, sprinting through the forest, trying to find even the smallest sign of her. No such luck. Misao, Yahiko, and Sano were grouped together and Megumi and Aoshi searched in another direction.

"Kaoru!" Megumi cried, cupping her mouth to try to make her calls louder. "Kao--" She stopped abruptly, upon seeing a pair of golden eyes coming closer to Aoshi and herself. When the glowing eyes were close enough, she saw that it was Kenshin. And boy, did he look furious.

"Have you found anything yet?" Kenshin asked, his voice deep and monotonous.

"No," Aoshi replied; his voice was smooth enough, but his expression looked surprised at Kenshin's countenance.

The red-headed man said nothing, but with a slight incline of his head, he disappeared from sight.

--------------

"AUGH!"

"What, Misao, is it now?" Sanosuke asked in an irritated tone.

"T-there! Glowing eyes! C-coming this way!" she said pointing behind them.

"Oh please, it's just... Oh my god! _Kenshin?_" Sano exclaimed, his brown eyes widening at the dark figure making his way to them.

"Yes, it's me," Kenshin said, stepping outside of the shadows. His eyes glowed menacingly, quite contrary to his calm voice.

"Whoa... Ken--"

"Have you found anything?" He interrupted, his voice going deeper.

"N-no," Misao stuttered.

Kenshin was gone before they could say anything more.

---------------

"Damn it," Kenshin cursed under his breath, slipping through the forest at unimaginable speeds.

_Where could she be? _

His eyes narrowed at the possibilities. She could've been kidnapped by those damn people who were after her. She could've been hurt by them or worse...

"Damn it!" Kenshin roared, shutting the horrid thought away. He came to a halt and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes to try to locate her ki again. Kenshin had done this dozens of times already, but he just had to try again...

...Nothing... He couldn't find her...

"This is impossible," Kenshin muttered angrily, slamming his fist into a nearby tree. "Someone's concealing her..." That statement slipped out of his mouth before it had actually gone through his mind. Kenshin blinked his golden eyes. That's it. _That's it!_

_Someone was concealing her ki from my senses... but who?_

Kenshin snorted.

_I'll give you one guess, Kenshin. _

----------------

"Oh my God... Kaoruuuu..." Yahiko called weakly, then he yawned. "What time is it?"

"I think it's in the early hours of the morning... at _least_, anyway," Misao said, stretching.

"We've been out almost all night and Tsubame has been all by herself. Don't you think we should--" Yahiko started.

"No," Sanosuke interrupted firmly. "We have to find Jou-chan."

Yahiko looked surprised for a moment but nodded with regained energy. "Okay, but... I'm a little worried about Tsubame..."

"Oh, alright, lover boy," Sanosuke laughed. "Go ahead and go back to her. You protect her, okay?"

"Thanks!" Yahiko smiled slightly, turning to run back to the cave.

"Just don't play 'round, you two!" Sano shouted, laughing as Yahiko glared over his shoulder.

"Ah... that kid..." Misao giggled. "He's so sweet, no matter how tough he tries to act."

"That's true," Sano agreed.

---------------

"Sheesh, it's so hard to find your way around in this stupid forest," Yahiko mumbled, running through the trees with some difficulty.

He had a good pace going...until he tripped over a log. Yahiko landed flat on his face and came up cursing under his breath before noticing... a blue ribbon on the branch right next to him...

Gasping, he grabbed it and began to run in the direction he came, shouting all the while. "KENSHIN! SANO! MISAO! SOMEONE! I FOUND KAORU'S RIBBON! WE'VE FINALLY FOUND A SIGN OF HER!"

---------------

Kaoru sighed, standing at the base of the mountain. They've found her ribbon. It was quite risky for her to try to get to that side of the forest unseen, but she had to get them away from her. Now they'll be searching that side of the forest while she was on the opposite side, climbing up the mountain.

She hated tricking her friends, but she had to protect them from the horrid man who was after her. Kaoru frowned, knowing she was to meet with him soon. She didn't understand why this man was after her, why he wanted to kill Kenshin. A lot of people want to kill Kenshin... but... there was something up with this guy.

Something just didn't click.

------- **To Be Continued...**------

So very sorry that this chapter is so short but... see, I got sick - REALLY sick - and couldn't write much... I'm sorry! I was sick over the last week and couldn't sit at the computer very much. I'm sorry again!

Next Chapter :  Kaoru meets with this mysterious dude, starts to find out a bit of why he's after her. Kenny appears, then a bit of a surprise action scene comes along.

Well, see that button down there? You. know. the. drill.


	9. Walls and Bridges

Hullo Ladies and Gents'!

Well, I'm sorry I changed the update date a week later than I said but... I needed more time on this chapter...

Ah well, enjoy the chapter! There's a surprise ending... Bwahahaha...

Lynn

Special thanx to my wonderful editor, Megani! Yes, I know, "Megani." It's my nickname for her.

Disclaimer:cough cough: ...

-------**Recap of Last Chapter**--------

Kaoru sighed, standing at the base of the mountain. They've found her ribbon. It was quite risky for her to try to get to that side of the forest unseen, but she had to get them away from her. Now they'll be searching that side of the forest while she was on the opposite side, climbing up the mountain.

She hated tricking her friends, but she had to protect them from the horrid man who was after her. Kaoru frowned, knowing she was to meet with him soon. She didn't understand why this man was after her, why he wanted to kill Kenshin. A lot of people want to kill Kenshin... but... there was something up with this guy.

Something just didn't click.

------- **End Recap**------

Chapter Nine - _Walls and Bridges_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_-_

_I don't know why_

_Why I did those things to you_

_What went through my mind_

_And I don't know why_

_Why I broke your heart in two_

_Guess that I was blind_

_Baby how I wish you could forgive me_

_One more time_

_-_

Dawn broke in a hazy gray color that just set the mood for the rest of the day: gloomy. Sunlight filled the cloudy sky, hardly scaring away the shadows that clung in the Midnight Forest. A thick fog floated in with the morning light, making it hard to see more than three feet within his line of vision.

Kenshin didn't get a wink of sleep last night and neither did his friends. They had been searching the same area where Kaoru's ribbon was found for hours that felt like days.

"Hey everyone, let's just sit down now, okay?" Sanosuke suggested, sitting down himself. Dark circles not only hung below his eyes but also clouded the cheeriness that normally sparkled in his brown-eyed gaze. His white and black clothing was dirty and wrinkled. His already out-of-control hair surprisingly drooped slightly, giving Sano a discouraged appearance.

Tsubame and Yahiko--who had joined the group in searching again-- sat down at the base of a large pine tree. Tsubame leaned her head on Yahiko's shoulder, but Yahiko didn't seem to mind,or for that matter, notice. He was too tired to make a big deal about it. Aoshi sat without a word, his usually cool demeanor corrupted by exhaustion, lack of food, and mental stress-- being extremely worried. Misao sat on his lap and fell asleep almost immediately in his arms. Aoshi looked surprised at first but slowly, he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

Megumi stood for a second in a haze, a forlorn look painting her elegant face. She felt like it was her fault that Kaoru left. It _was_ her fault. She's the one who started to interrogate Kaoru. Megumi wasn't really sure what had happened. It was as if something had _forced_ her to do that. Like an invisible voice came into her head and started to tell her what to do and she had no control over what she was doing. Perhaps... someone _was_ controlling her... _No! Absolutely not! No one could be controlling my mind!_ That would be ridiculous.

Yet a shadow that lurked in her mind told her that there was more to it than that. But if it _was _mind control... wouldn't everyone else have had it happen to them? After all, they did readily join her in questioning the poor girl. _But that look... that sad and almost incredulous look on Misao's face... She looked so surprised and upset... She couldn't believe she did that anymore than I could believe I did questioned Kaoru like that. _Megumi thoughts grew darker and confusing. _But more importantly... who would be controlling her?_ Surely she was imagining it. _No one could do that, could they?_

Sanosuke watched Megumi stand there warily. She looked confused, lost, and sad. Sano suspected that from absence of sleep, the poor doctor couldn't think properly. He stood with difficulty and strode over to her. "You need to rest a while. C'mon," he said gently, pulling her back to where he was sitting. He sat down and patted the space on the ground between his legs. "Fox, you look like you're about ready to fall asleep standing up. Sit down, you can lean against me while you rest. _Sit _down."

Too out of it to care, Megumi sat down and closed her eyes as she leaned back into Sano's embrace. He held her there reassuringly, as if he knew what was going through her mind. As if he knew that she felt like it was her fault. His strong arms tightened... as if... as if...

As if to tell her that it wasn't her fault.

As if to tell her it was going to be _okay_.

----------------

They were all asleep. In a very deep sleep. Just like he made them do.

The man in black grinned. It was so good to be in control.

Everything was going just as planned...

Kaoru is alone and on her way to him.

All of her friends except for Battousai were in a trancelike sleep that they won't wake from unless his mind powers were thrown off guard. Psh. Like that'll happen.

Battousai would soon figure out Kaoru's little trick to get him off her trail.

_But by the time he gets here, it'll be too late._

_----------------_

The clouds overhead thundered. Kaoru sighed. _When will it just rain?_ She shook her now-loose hair out of her face. Boy, did she wish she had that ribbon to tie up her hair. Ignoring the long ebony locks falling about her face, she continued her climb up the mountain. It was really getting steep now. Almost vertical.

Long ago, she had had to rip her kimono around her legs so she was able to move her legs in a way to climb properly. She had been climbing for the past few hours and from what she could tell, it was now early afternoon. Still, no one had come for her. She would've thought that Kenshin would've figured out her trick by now.

Pausing, her tired sapphire eyes searched for another jagged rock to climb. But there was none except for a small cut in the rock a few feet above her. If she could just reach that... she could get to the top. It was within sight... Stretching her body so that her arm extended to it's full length, she was only an inch off... _If I could just..._ Kaoru's thought was interrupted by a rough, calloused hand grabbing hers, hauling her safely onto the top of the cliff.

_Kenshin?_

---------------

Lightning flashed through the sky and was gone as soon as it came. Drumming thunder followed, rumbling the gray clouds. Wind rushed through the branches of the autumn trees, letting the leaves fall like the rain that would not fall from the sky. Save for Mother Nature's weather spurts, not a sound could be heard. It seemed as if all the animals in the Midnight Forest had disappeared. Leaving the group of people in the middle of the wood... alone.

All of this was unnoticed by them, for they were in a trancelike sleep. They weren't asleep, and they weren't unconscious either. In fact, they were very conscious. Conscious to the point of being on full alert. Yet, they could not move. They could not open their eyes. They could not cry out for help. They could do nothing.

Nothing but _wait_ and _listen_.

----------------

"God DAMMIT!" A redheaded demon roared into the silent forest. "Fuck! Shit, that bastard is dead the moment I get my hands on him! Kaoru Kamiya, if you aren't okay, I'm going to kill you!"

Kenshin stormed through the forest, his amber eyes ablaze with untold fury. His leather band holding his hair in place had been caught on a stray branch, causing his hair to come undone. When he grabbed the leather band to tie his hair back again, he had unconsciously tied it back into a _high_ ponytail. Just as he had when he was Battousai. His navy blue gi was tattered at the hems, just as his midnight black hakamaswere.

His face twisted in rage, he stopped and closed his eyes. Concentrating long and hard, he broke the protective barrier that was hiding Kaoru's ki from him. He located her ki almost immediately. She was frightened... surprised... and... _Shit!_

Opening his feral eyes, he began the hunt.

----------------

Kaoru landed on top of something warm... like a body. Screeching, she jumped and scooted away from the man. She watched with wide eyes as the man sat up warily. He was dressed in a royal purple gi with deep red hakamas. His shoulders were clad with a black cloak, his dark brown locks of hair tied back into a ponytail. He sighed, glancing at Kaoru with sickly black eyes. Kaoru couldn't really place him, but he seemed so familiar...

The moment he spoke though, she recognized him immediately. "Kaoru, you really should be more careful. You could've fallen," he smirked slightly. "Looks like you owe me your life now."

Kaoru scowled, "I owe you nothing. You beat the crap out of me that one night and nearly took my life with whatever poison you inserted in my veins."

He surprised Kaoru by smiling. "I've always admired your spirit."

Kaoru snorted. "Yeah, right."

"No, really. I have. Ever since I first met you ten years ago," he said sincerely.

"What?" Kaoru asked, taken aback. _Ten years ago?_

"Yes, Kaoru, ten years ago," he said, smiling again. "I met you when I was ten. You were playing in the rain, and I had just arrived in town. You see, I was in a sort of daze right then-- after all, I had just lost the last of my only family-- and you accidentally bumped into me. You apologized and then looked at me and said, 'You look sad, would you like to play with me to cheer you up?' I was about ready to yell at you for bothering me, but you were smiling so genuinely that I was too shocked to say anything..."

His smiling face turned serious.

He looked her straight in the eye and said, "And that's when I fell in love with you."

----------------

He heard it. He heard all of that.

To Kenshin, that was more than enough to lung at the man who was stroking Kaoru's cheek. His eyes golden and cat-like, his appearance had gained a wild look. Letting out a battle cry, he unsheathed his sakabato and swung downwards towards the man's skull.

Much to Kenshin's surprise, his target blocked the redhead's perfectly aimed blow with a hidden blade. "Ah, ah, ah," he scolded. "I am not the prey here. You are."

Kenshin's eyes widened, but he recovered quickly. "Then why harm Kaoru when you _love _her?" Kenshin seethed sarcastically, circling his enemy.

"Simple, she chose _you_," the dark figure said darkly, his eyes flickering to Kaoru.

The former Battousai smirked. "Being a sore loser, are we?"

The man's black eyes flashed. Kenshin definitely hit a sore spot: strike one. "You don't know what you're talking about, Battousai! You don't know what love _is!"_

Amber eyes regarded the stranger coldly. "I do know what love is. I think it is you who doesn't understand the difference between love and obsession."

Kenshin had hit another sore spot: strike two. The man growled low in his throat. "You don't deserve Kaoru's love! Someone like _you_ doesn't deserve it!" He sneered.

The wild look in Kenshin's eyes had returned. "No. I don't deserve her love. That doesn't change the fact the I love her."

Kaoru gasped, watching Kenshin with wide eyes. Kenshin's eyes flickered to Kaoru for a moment but he continued, "It also doesn't change the fact that _you don't deserve her either,"_ Battousai pronounced each word with venom as he glowered at his opponent.

Another sore spot: _strike three._

The man let out a piercing battle cry the echoed in the empty forest as he lunged at Kenshin. Battousai disappeared before the mysterious figure could even strike. When he turned, he found himself blocking Kenshin's blade. Smirking into angry amber orbs, he murmured, "She will suffer, as will you."

Roaring, Kenshin jumped back before leaping high into the air and propelling his body as hard and fast as he could to increase the damage his blow could do. The man blocked it once again. Smiling sinisterly again, his voice elevated, "I sure hope you're enjoying this, because your lover's in quite a bit of danger of falling off that rickety old bridge..."

"WHAT?" Kenshin bellowed, whirling around. Just as his opponent said, Kaoru was dangling from the rope bridge over the ongoing cliff. She was trying to pull herself up, but what she couldn't see was the rope holding that plank of wood on was breaking on one side. "KAORU! NO! STOP!"

"Do you want me to fall? You stupid... I'm fine, just kick that guy's ass," she shouted as she continued to struggle to get back on the bridge.

"No! Kaoru! You don't understand! The rope -"

Kaoru's earsplitting scream rang in Kenshin's mind, freezing him in his place. He was on the bridge in seconds. The plank of wood that she was gripping for dear life was hanging on on one side by two loops of rope. "Kaoru! Take my hand!"

He leaned down as far as he could, impatiently waiting for Kaoru's hand. She reached up with one hand but couldn't reach his. "C'mon, Kaoru! You can do it!" Kenshin shouted, when suddenly he was shoved roughly from behind down towards Kaoru.

Kenshin's fall was abruptly halted when Kaoru managed to grab his hand in the nick of time. The man stood, smirking at the two's predicament. He sauntered back to the edge of the cliff as if he had all the time in the world and sat down to watch.

Kaoru seemed to be struggling to keep hold of both Kenshin and the plank of wood. She couldn't pull herself up, nor could she help Kenshin. Tears brimming her eyes, she glanced down at Kenshin. "It's going to be okay, Kenshin. We'll get out of this somehow," she said firmly, even though she wasn't sure she even believed it.

The sound of cracking rope caught their attention immediately. They looked up to find one of their lifelines was breaking, leaving them only one small rope to rely on.

Kenshin seemed to be in a daze, he didn't know what to do. He knew that the rope was going to break and it was either they both fall to their deaths... or he lets go, allowing Kaoru to live...

"Kaoru... the rope is going to break..." Kenshin said quietly, his soft amber eyes boring into hers.

_There's no question in my mind._

Tears streamed down her cheeks, she shook her head violently. "N-no... We're going to be f-fine..."

_If I had to choose between my life and her life..._

Kenshin shook his head gently, "No, Kaoru... I'm sorry... Kaoru, do something for me." A small tear formed in his eyes and fell silently down his cheek.

"W-what?" She stuttered, tears falling down her cheeks.

_I choose hers. _

"Live," he smiled sadly and with that, he let go, allowing him to fall into the abyss.

------**To Be Continued...**-------

Uwah, I know you want to kill me now... but... you can't, or else you won't know the rest of the story!

Don't worry, I'll update soon! Just check my author's page. I have the next update date posted. . I feel so smart.

Preview of next chappie: Hmm... You know what, I'm going to let your imaginations run wild... I'm so evil. Just keep in mind that the more inspiring feedback reviews I get will get YOU a faster update - I can always change the update date...

Enough about me, let's talk about what you think of me... in a _review._ Thank you!


	10. Dare You to Move

Hullo guys!

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Finally, right? Well, sorry for the extended delay...

Here's your Christmas present! The new chapter! Hope ya' like it!

Lynn

Disclaimer:... Merry Christmas!

------** Review of Last Chapter**-------

"Kaoru... the rope is going to break..." Kenshin said quietly, his soft amber eyes boring into hers.

_There's no question in my mind._

Tears streamed down her cheeks, she shook her head violently. "N-no... We're going to be f-fine..."

_If I had to choose between my life and her life..._

Kenshin shook his head gently, "No, Kaoru... I'm sorry... Kaoru, do something for me." A small tear formed in his eyes and fell silently down his cheek.

"W-what?" She stuttered, tears falling down her cheeks.

_I choose hers. _

"Live," he smiled sadly and with that, he let go, allowing him to fall into the abyss.

------**End of Review**------------

Chapter Ten - _Dare You to Move_

_-- -- -- --_

_Take what you need_

_Cuz I can't hold my breath_

_Say what you feel_

_Cuz I've got nothing left_

_-- -- -- --_

"_**KENSHIN!"**_

Her screams echoed down the cliff, resounding through the forest. A few moments later, the evil figure dragged her up the bridge and back to the edge of the cliff where he had sat, watching the whole thing. Kenshin falling... Kaoru swore she had heard the man laugh.

Collapsing on the cold ground, she sobbed. "Kenshin..." She repeated his name to herself, unable to believe what he just did for her. He just gave her his life. He gave his life up willingly for _her._ She didn't deserve it. She had run away from him when he just wanted to protect her. It was her fault... She didn't even get to say she was sorry.

Crystalline drops slipped down her tear-stained face as she cried. Like a child, she bawled. She let every emotion out. She didn't care that that horrid man was watching. She just did not care.

Kaoru lost him. She lost him forever.

Her shoulders shook violently as she took in gulps of air in between sobs. "Kenshin! Why'd you leave me?" She cried, pounding the earth with small fists.

She knew she should be thankful she was alive... she knew she should be grateful to Kenshin instead of angry... but she couldn't bring herself to feel thankful. She wasn't even sure how much longer she was going to be alive. She was now alone with this man.

Growling, with a glint of determination in her eye, she looked up at the figure. "You... How dare you... What do you want from me, you- you–"

"I have a name, Kaoru."

"Well, why don't you give it to me, you idiot?"

"Forgive me, my name is Ronin Takai," he said, bowing slightly.

Kaoru glared up at him. "Well Ronin-_san_. What are you going to do now that you've destroyed my life? Anything else you wish to do to inflict harm on me?"

"Actually, you're coming with me."

"No, I'm not," Kaoru argued, crossing her arms.

"Yes. You are," Ronin said firmly. "Come on. Get up." When Kaoru didn't move, he walked purposely toward her and yanked her to her feet.

"NO!" Kaoru screamed, trying to no avail to get his grip on her arm to loosen. She kicked him in the shins and then tried to bite his hand.

Ronin's face twisted into rage and brought her face very close to his. "If you bite me, you will find yourself with a broken jaw." Without another word, he picked her up and dragged her away from the cliff to the opposite side of the mountain Kaoru had come from earlier. Thunder roared through the sky just after lighting crackled. Kaoru almost thought it was going to rain, but it didn't.

When they began their descent, Ronin attempted to pick Kaoru up but she slapped his hand away. "Kaoru, we will travel a lot faster if I carry you," he attempted to suggest in a gentle tone.

"No," she said immediately.

"Kaoru..." Ronin warned her in a low tone.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" Kaoru snapped, her voice dripping with venom. Her sapphire eyes flashed menacingly as her eyes darkened, turning to a cold, unwelcome blue.

"Dammit, Kaoru! You are so difficult," Ronin muttered, picking Kaoru up anyway. He ignored her loud cries of protest and began to climb the rest of the way down the mountain.

Her sapphire eyes flashed a dark, foreboding blue just as lighting shot through the clouds, illuminating her dangerous expression.

---------------

They had been waiting.

They had been listening.

Now, they had their answer. Sano, Megumi, Misao, and Aoshi didn't want to believe it. Yahiko and Tsubame were too shocked to think anything. Unknown to that man who was after Kaoru, their voices carried in the wind. So, the Kenshin-gumi heard everything. They knew exactly what had happened.

Kenshin fell from that cliff... to save Kaoru.

Misao desperately wanted to cry, but unfortunately, Ronin still hadn't lifted whatever curse he had put on them. They all couldn't move. Sanosuke was trying as hard as he could to figure out what was wrong, _It's just like Jinéh's persuasion skills... except it's different. It doesn't seem to be a power of wills like it was with Jinéh. I just can't break it... And now that bastard is making off with Jou-chan..._

And now, all they could do again, is wait and listen.

Little did they know, when they are able to move once morethey won't be able to save Kaoru.

It will be too late.

--------------

Somewhere along the way down the mountain, Ronin blindfolded Kaoru. It annoyed the hell out of her, but she was grudgingly happy to have it on. She didn't want Ronin to see her unshed tears. He already saw a great deal of her grief. She didn't wish him to be any more _satisfied_ with himself.

Sighing, she allowed herself to be dragged onward. Kaoru hadn't the faintest idea where she was going, she just hoped Ronin wouldn't let her run into things. What felt like an eternity later, they stopped. Kaoru heard a door open and then he grabbed her hand again as he yanked her body through the door. Her shoulder scraped against the door frame but she was too numb to care.

_Kenshin... he was dead... Her Rurouni was gone forever..._

Kaoru heard Ronin open a door once more, rip the blindfold off her face, and shove her into the room without so much as a single word. Since she was startled out of her reverie when he pushed her and the fact that her wrists were tied gave her no time to react. She landed on the floor roughly; she was positive that there was a mean bruise on her hip.

Just as she lifted her head to yell at him for his bad manners, he slammed the door. _What went up his butt? _she mused, letting her head fall to the cold floor with a 'thump'.

She lay there for a while, permitting the day's events to sink in. Kenshin saved her life... he had held her life in his hands many times before. He had always treated her life like he was holding glass that could break with the slightest unbalance. Any life could be considered just as fragile; however, Kenshin's views on _her_ life and _his_ life were quite the opposite. True, he did value his life...

But he valued hers more.

Tears began to slip down Kaoru's cheeks. She curled up into a ball, her hands tied in front of her as she hid her head in her knees. She wept quietly for several minutes, before her sobs grew louder. Her cries of untold sadness wracked her entire body; she did nothing to suppress it. Kenshin was gone forever and he was never coming back. Worse, there was nothing– no matter how strongly she may wish it– she could do about it.

Her depression drove to near hysteria the more she thought about it. Kaoru would never see Kenshin's gentle smile again, or his confused expression when he said 'oro', or the way he grinned at her when he knows he's won an argument with her. This sadness was much worse than the horrible night he left for Kyoto to fight with Shishio. Her mind was beyond hysteria now; tears flowing down her cheeks unashamed and her heart-wrenching cries rang throughout the room.

Kaoru would never hear his deep, wonderful laughter ever again; she would never hear his voice again either. His deep, huskyvoice would never reach her ears again; however, Kenshin's words presently mocked her inside her muddled mind.

_I dare you to move. _

Kaoru just let her tears fall down her cheeks. She felt as if her soul has left along with her heart. She felt as if she wasn't going to move from this spot for all eternity. Kaoru felt like never moving again. She was just so tired... lifeless... Her heart had left along with Kenshin.

His voice filled her mind again.

_I dare you to move._

"No," she voiced hoarsely. "No more..." Slowly, her cries crept back into her throat. She made no attempt to stop them from escaping her mouth.

Kaoru mourned for hours... until she cried herself to sleep. In her dream, she was in the same room she was in while she was awake– the one Ronin locked her in. She was alone... very alone. She glanced around the dark room, her sapphire eyes landed on a figure in a dark corner... an eerily familiar figure...

"K-Kenshin?" Kaoru stuttered, uncertainty coloring her voice.

The figure stepped from the shadows into the light; revealing red hair tied into a high ponytail, violet eyes speckled amber, and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. His red gi and black hakamas were neatly tied in place.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed, jumping from her seat on the floor. Just as she was going to throw her arms around him, he disappeared.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called frantically.

His voice floated about the room.

_I dare you to move, Kaoru._

She stood helplessly as she heard that conversation from that day. _Hmph. _She heard herself say. Kaoru's knees buckled when Kenshin's hearty laughter filled the cold, dark room.

_I dare you to move. _

_I dare you to..._

_I dare you..._

Kaoru curled up and covered her ears.

_Kaoru..._

She whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly.

_...Move._

--------------

_Yes!_

Megumi screamed in her head when she finally got her hazel eyes open. The charm or whatever it was called that was holding all of them frozen, still had a strong enough hold on to keep her body from moving. At least she can open her eyes now.

Glancing around at the abandoned forest, she wondered where the animals were. It was so quiet...

Megumi's eyes landed on her friends. They still couldn't move, let alone open their eyes. She was relieved somewhat; they wouldn't watch her cry. Kenshin had died and it was was her fault. She almost couldn't bear that thought even though she knew it was true. If she hadn't upset Kaoru so much... none of this would've happened. Kaoru wouldn't have ran away... Kenshin wouldn't have had to chase after her... They'd all be safe in their secret cave.

A slight noise to her left startled her. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw a very slow-moving figure emerging from the shadows. Megumi nearly passed out with relief.

_Kenshin!_

----**To be continued...**------

TA DA! I know, cliffhangers suck but... oh well. It seemed like the perfect place to end this long awaited chapter.

**Sano:** "Perfect place to end", my ass. Think of all the readers ready to kill you now! (menacing crowd gathers)

**Lynn: **Ah, don't worry, they can't hurt me. (confident)

**Mob: **Reeeeeeeeeeeally? Why's that?

**Lynn: **Take a look behind you. (they all turn and gasp) Yessss... I have Kenny captured and behind sound-proof glass... he he... (Kenny bangs on glass)

**Sano: **Well, that changes things I s'pose.

**Lynn:** Yup! Now, I'll release Kenny if you guys boost me to 200 reviews! Bwahahahaha... Keep in mind that I have the next chapter written... I can update anytime I want...

**Previews of next chapter:**

_- "I've had enough!"_

_- "You took my only love away and now you're trying to take my dignity? How dare you!" _

_- He saw the lightning strike... and the fire... something told him to go there. And that's where he found her... in that man's arms. _

See ya guys! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	11. Reunion With Rain

Hello guys,

**Happy Valentine's day! Today's my 15th birthday! **

I'm so sorry, minna, this took so long to get out. I know, unforgivable. :lets Kenny out of his secured room: So sorry, Kenny. I had to rewrite this chapter and it was hard. Especially since my heart is broken. Long story short, ... the guy I have liked for a long time told me he liked me back in December and now I suspect he likes one of my best friends... SO, my heart has just been chopped up and put in a blender on HIGH, and then fed to the dogs. And not to mention, my self esteem is in negatives. Ah well, you don't want to hear about my problems, yet here I am telling you anyway! Sorry! (

Well, I won't keep you any longer! Enjoy!

Oh, and THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They were encouraging, creative, and funny! Thank you, minna!

Lynn

Disclaimer: ...I'm excused from having to say this on account that I have a broken heart. Yes! It is a disease! Hurts like Hell too!

------**Recap of last chapter **-------

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called frantically.

His voice floated about the room.

_I dare you to move, Kaoru._

She stood helplessly as she heard that conversation from that day. _Hmph, _she heard herself say. Kaoru's knees buckled when Kenshin's hearty laughter filled the cold, dark room.

_I dare you to move. _

_I dare you to..._

_I dare you..._

Kaoru curled up and covered her ears.

_Kaoru..._

She whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly.

_...Move._

--------------

_Finally!_

Megumi screamed in her head when she finally got her hazel eyes open. The charm or whatever it was called that was holding all of them frozen still had a strong enough hold on to keep the rest of her body from moving. But at least she could open her eyes now.

Glancing around at the abandoned forest, she wondered where the animals were. It was so quiet...

Megumi's eyes landed on her friends. They still couldn't move, let alone open their eyes. She was relieved somewhat; they wouldn't watch her cry. Kenshin had died and it was her fault. She almost couldn't bear that thought even though she knew it was true. If she hadn't upset Kaoru so much... none of this would've happened. Kaoru wouldn't have ran away... Kenshin wouldn't have had to chase after her... They'd all be safe in their secret cave.

A slight noise to her left startled her. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw a very slow-moving figure emerging from the shadows. Megumi nearly passed out with relief.

_Kenshin!_

----**End of Review**------

Chapter 11 - _Reunion with Rain_

_------------_

_Dying doesn't seem so cruel_

_I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway_

_Anymore_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_------------_

_Kaoru... _

Kaoru struggled to awaken to Kenshin's voice. She found herself waking in a darkness that was thick like molasses

_Kaoru..._

Kaoru turned in her sleep, trying to awaken once more. The calling voice was evolving into another voice.

"Kaoru," the voice became of one she recognized: Ronin's. She was reluctant to open her eyes, but she did. She held back a growl when she found Ronin's face over hers. "Finally, you're awake. I have brought you something to eat."

She rolled away from him and sat up. Her sapphire eyes watched him suspiciously as he brought a tray of food out from behind him and set it before her. It smelled fine... delicious, actually. It looked okay too... Speaking of which, this was her favorite dish! Beef stew with a side of assorted vegetables and rice! Kaoru's eyes shot up to Ronin's watchful eyes.

He smiled at her bewildered expression. "Yes, I know. It's your favorite food, yes? You always ordered it at Akabeko Restaurant and at the Shirobeko Inn," Ronin said kindly.

Kaoru looked shock for a moment but it only took her a second to end up in the opposite corner away from him. _Stalker..._

Ronin surprised her even more by laughing at her reaction. "No, no, Kaoru. You have the wrong idea. I did not stalk you. I also happen to love attending the Akabeko; it's the best place to go in all of Tokyo!"

Kaoru still didn't move, even though the food looked positively appealing. Ronin smiled and stood. "Kaoru, come here. You need to eat. If I am correct, you haven't eaten for at least two days now." When she still didn't move, his smile faltered. "Kaoru?"

"Is it poisoned?" Kaoru winced when her voice cracked. She had, after all, been crying a great deal before she fell asleep. She wished he would leave; she wanted to be alone while she licked her wounds.

Ronin shook his head. "I have no reason to kill you... Yet, I also have every reason to kill you... However, I won't."

"Why?" Kaoru asked, her voice still hoarse.

Ronin frowned deeply. "I don't think I have to answer _that _question now..." He walked over to the door, opening it.

Just before he left her alone, he added quietly, "Not yet."

---------------

A slight wind blew throughout the trees, causing his red hair to blow out of his shadowed face. Megumi saw that Kenshin was exhausted. His tired eyes were searching blindly on the path in front of him. His shredded clothing was sticking to his body, as if he had just been in some sort of river or lake. It lead Megumi to believe that's how he survived the fall. There was that waterfall hiding their cave from view... and it had to lead to a lake or river... maybe that lake or river was below that bottomless cliff. Kenshin staggered to the small plot where they all sat. His tattered clothing didn't hide his injuries from Megumi's doctoring eyes.

She knew he was seriously hurt... if only she could move...

Kenshin seemed to awaken somewhat when he noticed his friends' bodies sitting about him. "They seemed to be unconscious..." He murmured, his eyes glancing at each of his friends faces.

His amber-violet eyes stopped at Megumi. Her eyes were open! Rushing to her, he kneeled down in front of Sano and herself. "Megumi! Sano! Can you move, Megumi?"

When she only motioned her eyes to him pleadingly, he assumed that was a no. "I'm going to take you all back to the cave, where you will be safe."

Megumi wanted to protest and tell him he was too hurt, but he had already hauled her over his shoulder and had Sano standing, but leaning heavily in his other arm. He carried her and dragged Sanosuke all the way up the path and into the hidden cave. Panting lightly, he gently put them on the ground. "I'll be right back," Kenshin said quietly and hurried down the hall for two futons.

After he had them all settled in the beds, Kenshin left and a while later, returned with Misao and Aoshi. He did the same and put them in futons. His breathing became faster but that didn't stop him from leaving for Yahiko and Tsubame. Kenshin returned, got the two children settled and collapsed on the floor. He was gasping for breath. He lay there for several minutes... and he unwillingly fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams about Kaoru.

--------------

The moment Ronin left the room, Kaoru rushed over to the food and took a bite. It tasted fine... and she wasn't dying. Hurriedly, she stuffed bites of rice and sips of soup into her mouth. She didn't realize how hungry she was...

Kaoru finished the food within a few minutes. Sighing, she wiped her mouth and stood. Glancing around the room, she slowly made her way to the only window. She couldn't exactly pinpoint where she was, but she could at least see that they were still in the forest. _Yes! I can escape! Somehow..._

She didn't turn around when the door opened again. She knew who it was. "Kaoru, sit down please. I think we should talk..."

Kaoru turned slightly but she didn't move. Her blank sapphire eyes stared at him, waiting for him to begin. He sighed, appearing slightly annoyed. "Very well then," he said through clenched teeth. "I will begin. I think you should know why I kidnapped you and killed that bastard.

"It all began when he killed my family. I had lost my mother when I was but an infant, so all I had were my two older brothers and my father. We all fought side-by-side during the Bakumatsu – I was about sixteen the year Battousai took away the rest of my family. We were in a huge battle and then Battousai came out of nowhere and slashed my father before my very eyes. My brothers and I ran into the safety of the trees, along with some others of our regiment. We hid there, but the battle came to us. Battousai was coming... and my brothers..." Ronin's dark eyes filled with sadness; they softened somewhat. He cleared his throat, "My brothers... they hid me since I was the youngest... and fought against Battousai... but they were killed in a matter of seconds. Being who he was, Battousai knew where I was hiding. He came and slashed through the bush I was behind. I did not escape unharmed.

"Some remaining men from my regiment... that had become my friends... came and fought Battousai... they told me to run... 'Run as fast as you can, Ronin; don't look back!' they said. So, I did. I wandered around for days... injured, cold, hungry, and sick. Then I came across Tokyo. You see, Kaoru, the battle had taken place in a small field not thirteen miles from Tokyo – or Edo as it was called then.

"Still wounded, I limped through the streets of Tokyo. Not a soul seemed to care for my condition. Most people looked the other way... that is, until I came across you. You were about eight or nine years old, I believe. Although my appearance was most likely quite frightening with my wounds and bloodied clothing, you still helped me. It was raining that day... God knows why you were out there... I was a bit delirious... but I think you were dancing or singing... or playing... I haven't any idea. Nonetheless, you bumped into me and turned to apologize; I was about ready to snap at you for bothering me but I couldn't when I saw your big, innocent blue eyes. Instead of running the other way, you looked concerned. I will never forget what you said: 'Are you okay? You don't look okay, but if you are, you can play with me'.

"Then you just smiled and told me that I had to go to the doctor. I don't remember much else except that you lead me to the doctor's home. I must've passed out at one point because the next I knew, I was awakening in a warm bed. I asked the doctor who you were... and he told me... Kamiya Kaoru. I started working at a nearby fresh market... and saw you nearly every few days. You often bought from my stall – my boss always handled the customers; I just loaded the food onto the carts. You grew and grew, into a beautiful woman, and I fell in love. I believe I might've fallen in love with you the moment you spoke to me...

"I looked forward to each and every time you came. You were always smiling and happy; it made me happy. However, my contentment came crashing down when I heard a rumor that a man was living with you. I waited rather impatiently to see this man... and I was filled with untold anger when I saw you coming... shortly followed by a man with red hair... a cross-shaped scar... and a sword. I decided to evoke a plan of revenge; and now, here we are," Ronin said quietly, boring his eyes into Kaoru's wide eyes.

She remained quiet for a few minutes before her eyes flashed. "So, you intend to get rid of Kenshin and gain a little bonus in the process? I was your consolation prize? You thought I would come running to you?"

His silence was her answer.

"You took my only love away and now you're trying to take my dignity? How _dare_ you!" With that, Kaoru launched herself at him. He struck her across the face while yelling some atrocities at her. Kaoru lay on the floor... her eyes shadowed. She slowly started to get up. What came next was quite unexpected, thunder shook the windows just as lightning struck the hut.

Thus beginning the fire... and the questions about _Kaoru_'_s_ secrets.

--------------

He awoke to the sound of roaring thunder and crackling lightning.

Kenshin pushed his long, red bangs out of his eyes in time to smell the faint scent of smoke. It was extremely undefined, but Kenshin knew there was a fire nearby. Something told him to go there. Jumping up, he felt fairly refreshed now that he'd rested. Worried about the fire, he didn't even bother to change from his tattered clothing. Kenshin ran out the door and hurried down the path.

His body was running on pure instinct. He knew he should be looking for Kaoru... but... something deep in his mind told him to head to this fire. Quickly... before it was too late.

--------------

She smelled the fire.

She watched Kenshin leave, unknown to him was the fact that his wounds were still bleeding. Megumi felt pain singe her heart. She was a doctor and she could do nothing to help! Anger and frustration seeped into her clouded mind. She needed to help! She needed to get to that fire.

Perspiration began to form on her forehead as she concentrated on breaking the spell. A small ache irked her in her bosom. Her body felt as if it was heating up to abnormal temperatures even though a cold sweat had broken out all over her body. Megumi's breathing labored as she shut her eyes tightly, ignoring the pain; instead, she focused all of her attention on moving her body.

Just when she began to see spots under her eyelids, she felt her whole body relax and she shouted, "I've had _enough_!" Breathing hard, her eyes flew open and she brought her hand to her forehead. She could move... Jumping out of her futon and running to her room, she grabbed her medical box. Megumi paused uncertainly in front of the futons containing her friends. She said with conviction, "I know you can do it. Just focus all of your willpower on moving. I'm going after Ken-san. We'll be back... I hope."

With that, she practically flew out the open door.

--------------

Ronin's temper blew up. He roughly began to kick Kaoru in the stomach before she could even get up. "Don't you get it, Kaoru? He's gone! I'm here. Me! I can take care of you! I love you!" By now, he had hauled her body up and was shaking her shoulders. "I love you, Kaoru! I love you so much it hurts!"

Lightning had struck the hut and fire was slowly creeping into the room. It went unnoticed by Ronin and Kaoru. His crazed black eyes stared at Kaoru's shadowed face desperately. "Don't you understand?" His tone had softened. "I can take care of you..." Fire was now licking the walls around them; it was only a matter of time before they fell. Ronin grabbed the silent maiden and crashed through the window, ignoring the glass slicing his shoulders. Once they were out in the yard, he turned to her again. "Kaoru... I love you... I can take care of you..."

"You call beating me... taking care of me?" Kaoru replied passively, looking up into his eyes. Her once sapphire eyes had darkened into a blue-gray hue, like the stormy sky above them. Ronin was entranced by her eyes so suddenly that he couldn't move. The morose feeling in those eyes lead him to believe they could very well haunt his dreams forever.

"Kaoru! I love you!" With that, he yanked her into his arms...

Only to have himself pushed away and punched in the face and when he next looked in surprise, a pair of sapphire eyes met his black eyes with a glare.

------------

Kenshin came upon them quite by accident.

He heard the lightning strike... and smelled the fire... something told him to go there. And that's where he found her... in that man's arms. Just as he was about to go personally rip the man's head off, Kaoru did the job for him.

Kenshin's wide amber eyes softened slightly and a satisfied grin filled his face. He remained in the shadows of the trees to see what his little fiery sprite would do. He had never seen her so vehement in her blows. She started to yell at him once she had him trapped on the ground. "You bastard! Ronin! You don't know what love is! You're mind is sick, twisted... and it drives me mad!" She bellowed, her face flushing with fury. He grunted when she proceeded to kick him in the groin, spat in his face and hurriedly stood. Just as she was about to run, he recovered enough to wrap his calloused hand around her ankle.

She fell forward and skinned her elbow. Crying out, she clenched her teeth as she grabbed her elbow. Ronin dragged her along the ground back to him. That action earned her a few more scrapes down her legs through her clothing.

Kenshin's amber eyes glowed with the intensity of his fury. He strutted out from the shadows and did not stop until he was but a few feet from the two. They didn't notice him; Kaoru seemed to be kicking Ronin, and he was trying to pin her to the ground.

"Get off her," Kenshin said coldly, his stance relaxed, betraying the raw anger flashing in his eyes. The two froze, their heads snapping to him. Ronin looked panicked while Kaoru...

"Kenshin!" She cried out hoarsely. Tears filled her eyes as a sob escaped her throat. "Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered soundlessly. Her relief was quickly ended when Ronin hauled her up and drew three round balls from his sleeves. Muttering expletives under his breath, he threw them to the ground. Smoke erupted from them, promptly filling the area and hiding them from view. Kaoru's senses were on high alert and when someone heaved her into his arms, she just about nearly screamed bloody murder. Her face was pushed into the crook of the man's neck and Kaoru could hear air humming by her ears.

She opened her mouth to say something but the response she got was for the man to tighten his grip on the top of her head and he said, "Shh..."

"Kenshin?" She whispered shakily.

"Yes, Kaoru. It's me... shhh... it's okay," Kenshin breathed. "Now, we must be quiet; he's coming."

They arrived at the waterfall. Kenshin gently set Kaoru on her feet in some bushes that hid them from view. Touching her face, he whispered, "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

To be able to see his face, etched with concern for her, was enough to make tears stream down Kaoru's cheeks. She cried out in a whisper, "Kenshin!" She wrapped her arms tightly around her neck as if she were afraid he was going to disappear into thin air. He responded by snaking his own arms around her thin waist. "Kaoru... I'm so sorry... God, I'm so sorry..." Each sob that escaped her throat was a knife piercing his heart.

A scream penetrated the fog. Kenshin's quick reflexes made him jump with Kaoru safely in his arms four feet away from Ronin. Ronin's sword was in the ground where Kenshin and Kaoru had previously been. His black eyes were sparkling with rage, his hair in a wild disarray about his face, causing him to look absolutely insane. In a low, venomous voice, he addressed Kenshin quietly, "How... in the _hell_ did you survive?"

Calmly, Kenshin replied with sarcasm, "I flew."

Ronin's hand twitched. "How dare you, you bastard!" He bellowed, launching himself at Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin's hold on Kaoru tightened, and he once again dodged the blow with ease. Kaoru whimpered against Kenshin's neck, "Kenshin... Put me down... I'll be okay... Just put me down... I don't want to burden you..."

Kenshin glanced down at her before dodging another attempted death blow. "Kaoru, he might get to you..."

Kaoru looked up at him with furious sapphire eyes. "Kenshin Himura! Put me down!"

Kenshin sighed, "Fine, fine..." He stopped near the waterfall again. He set her on her feet gently but then locked his amber eyes with hers. Ice met fire. "Kaoru, you run and hide. Whatever you do, stay hidden. If he starts to come after you, I want you to run as fast as you can in the other direction. Even if I'm hurt. Do you understand me?"

"But –"

Kenshin's amber eyes flashed as he put a finger to her lips. "Do you understand me?" He asked in a firm tone. The look on his face told her that he was not to be argued with. Silently, Kaoru nodded.

He offered her a small smile before pushing her out of Ronin's next blow. Ronin caught a glimpse of Kaoru before she disappeared behind the falls. Just as he was going to chase after her, Kenshin drew his sword and jumped protectively in front of the waterfall.

"Not another step," the redhead warned. Ronin's face spread into a wide, insane grin.

"Wouldn't want your woman to fall for another man, would you?" Ronin lowered his sword, casually stepping back and taking small steps along the raging river. "Especially someone more _deserving _of her..."

Kenshin's eyes flashed, but he said nothing.

"Oh, that bothers you, does it?" Ronin feigned innocence. "It's because you know it's true, isn't it? You _know_ perfectly well that you don't deserve someone like Kaoru. Not with all the murders you've committed..."

Kenshin's feral amber eyes hardened as he pinned Ronin with his gaze. Still, he said nothing.

"All the lives you've _ruined_..." Ronin continued offhandedly, stopping to pick up a smooth stone. He threw it into the water and glanced at Kenshin.

His muscles were tense enough for Ronin to see clearly where he stood. Ronin smiled inwardly; his words were affecting the ex-hitokiri more than Kenshin cared to admit.

"All the sins you've done _thoughtlessly_..." Ronin turned around and stared up at the sky, as if he and Kenshin were having a casual man-to-man talk.

Kenshin was rigid. He couldn't believe the impact each statement brought upon him. Every single bit of it was true. The thought that scared the hell out of him was... he did _not_ deserve Kaoru.

"You can't even properly take care of the woman you care most about. You let your first wife die... now, your second love will be taken away... And you can't even stop that," Ronin turned in time to see Kenshin flying at him with untold fury written in his features. Ronin brought his sword up just in time and gazed into the most terrifying eyes he had ever seen.

They fought and lunged at one another, creating wounds in the process. Neither paid any attention to the pain though; both were fighting for one woman. One woman who would give her life to one of the men, but would end up giving her life to the _other._

As Kaoru watched from her hiding place, thunder rumbled overhead. It was entrancing, the way the lightning lit up the darkness that had overtaken Kyoto. Kenshin and Ronin had only fought for a few minutes, but those minutes felt like forever. The two were graceful in their attacks, the sword dance.

Dancing a storm...

In the time they fought, at the climax of the whole fight in which both were equally wounded...

It finally began to rain.

----**To be continued...**------

Da da duuuuuuummmmm... Sorry for the long wait yet again. As I told you, I had this chapter written, but... I didn't like it very much. So, I deleted it and rewrote it. I didn't like it because I had it written back when I took exams and my brain was fried from studying so I don't think the original chapter was very good. Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter because it was certainly a challenge to write!

**Lynn:** I have decided to not trap my wonderful RK characters for ransom for reviews. Simply because I KNOW you'll leave me a review because TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!

**Readers:** :silence: ...

**Lynn:** Oh, c'mon! IT'S MY FRIGGIN' BIRTHDAY!

**Sanosuke:** So?

**Lynn:** So... it's my special day.

**Battousai:** Who cares?

**Lynn:** EVERYONE SHOULD!

**Sanosuke:** Hell, I sure don't.

**Lynn:** -- That's it. :grabs hold of Sano's collar and Battousai's collar and drags them into my bullet-proof-unexcapable-room:

**Battousai and Sano:** :banging on window:

**Lynn:** :humming and wiping hands together: Don't worry, they are just in there for a time out. It's my birthday for pete's sake!

**Kaoru:** I care::gives me chocolates:

**Lynn:** Happy happy day!

Happy Valentine's day to everyone and I have to go now, 'cause I have a birthday party to go to! TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAAAAAAAY!

**Please leave me a review since today's my birthday! Come on! As a present! **


	12. Dancing A Storm

**Heya, Hiya, Howya doin'?**

**Miss me? I bet. Thanks for bein' so patient... or not. But that's okay. I don't blame ya. But this story shall be finished before school starts on August 25th (for me anyway). Anyways, on with the chapter I've worked SO SO SO SO hard on these last five months because it is one of the MOST important chapters of the WHOLE story! Be happy, my little forest friends. Happy like me! ... but not freakishly happy, please... It's kinda scary when my brother gets happy and when he's happy, he's freakishly over-happy... and it's really creepy. I'd rather him be insulting me than being all nice... :shudders: Lately... he's been happy... WAY happy... freaky. Lol. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lynn**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... and if you don't... too bad. (LoL! )**

----**Recap of last chapter**----

Kenshin was rigid. He couldn't believe the impact each statement brought upon him. Every single bit of it was true. The thought that scared the hell out of him was... he did _not_ deserve Kaoru.

"You can't even properly take care of the woman you care most about. You let your first wife die... now, your second love will be taken away... And you can't even stop that," Ronin turned in time to see Kenshin flying at him with untold fury written in his features. Ronin brought his sword up just in time and gazed into the most terrifying eyes he had ever seen.

They fought and lunged at one another, causing wounds in the process. Neither paid any attention to the pain though; both were fighting for one woman. One woman who would give her life for one of the men, but would end up giving her life to the _other_.

As Kaoru watched from her hiding place, thunder rumbled overhead. It was entrancing, the way the lightning lit up the darkness that had overtaken Kyoto. Kenshin and Ronin had only fought for minutes, but those minutes felt like forever. The two were graceful in their attacks: the sword dance.

Dancing a Storm...

In the time they fought, at the climax of the whole fight in which both were equally wounded...

...It finally began to rain.

----**End of Recap**------

Chapter 12 _Dancing a Storm_

-----------

_It's as clear as the blue sky_

_I don't fear you tellin' me a lie_

_So I'll become your only dancer_

_And let the sunrise bring me the answer._

-----------

"Kenshin!"

Kaoru looked up just in time to see Kenshin hit the ground with a resounding _thud. _Time seemed to slow as Kaoru stood and started to run out from the safety of the trees. Rain poured down onto her, soaking her body in seconds. Ronin lifted his head high, raising his arms in the process. His long, black bangs dripped with rain droplets as his sword was held prominentely above his head. His mouth was twisted into a wide, crazed grin.

Kaoru's sapphire eyes widened. She ran faster. "No! Please!"

Kenshin's own amber eyes grew wider as the sword was brought down straight towards his head. Ronin's bellow was distant to his ears; all he could hear was Kaoru's voice.

"**_Kenshin!_**"

Kenshin's eyes flashed angrily, his eyebrows knitting together. He let out a roar and blocked Ronin's sword when it was just inches from his face. He couldn't and _wouldn't _die! Pushing Ronin back with such force that the man was thrown backwards, Kenshin stood. The rain beat down on them senselessly as thunder pronounced its fury with each and every lightning strike.

Kaoru collasped to the ground with relief. _Kenshin's okay. He blocked the blow. It's okay._ She repeated this desperately as she looked up to see Kenshin lunge at Ronin.

"DON'T!" Kenshin made a blow towards Ronin's abdomen, which was just barely blocked.

"EVER!" He aimed the sword for Ronin's legs and it was once again just barely blocked. A second later and Ronin would have been sprawled on the ground.

"TOUCH!" Kenshin's amber eyes were glowing with such furiosity now that Ronin was trembling. Where the hell was this rage coming from?

"KAORU!" This time, Kenshin's carefully aimed blow hit Ronin's thigh. Ronin was standing still, but he was shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from fear or pain.

"_EVER!_"Kenshin annunciated his words with yet another hit on Ronin's middle. The man doubled over in pain, groaning loudly over the pounding rain.

"**_AGAIN!_**" Kenshin laid one last, hard blow to Ronin's face. The attack sent Ronin sailing a few yards away from the furious hitokiri. Kenshin's face was set in the most frightening expression Kaoru had ever seen. She had never witnessed Kenshin this enraged. Then it hit her.

Battousai was completely released.

She knew that he had been slowly coming out in Kenshin. She hadn't minded as much since she had had many other things weighing on her mind. Just as she was about to run to stop him from killing Ronin, Kenshin's sword caught her eye. It wasn't flipped. It was still the same sakabato, with the dull side ready to attack.

Kenshin was in control. Complete control. He wasn't going to kill anyone.

Kaoru's moment of relief was short-lived, for the fight wasn't over yet. The cold rain was making her weak and tired body shiver, but she paid it no heed. Kenshin strutted slowly to Ronin as if he had all the time in the world. He leaned his sword casually on his shoulder while he shifted his weight to one foot. Kenshin's stance was relaxed, but his face betrayed that fact. He was livid.

In the darkened daylight, his face was shadowed. It was as if light itself was too afraid to meet that dark fury. The only time Ronin was able to see the hitokiri's face was when the lightning flashed. And each and every time he could see Kenshin's face, a realization came to him.

He had just managed to enrage the most terrifying man in the world.

--------------

_Where in the hell are they?_

Megumi panted lightly as she ran blindly through the foggy rain. She was constantly reaching up to brush water out of her eyes. Annoyed and cold though she was, Megumi kept going. But she wasn't exactly sure of _where_ she was going.

_Where in the hell are they?_

Megumi ran through the forest of grey trees and dark shadows as fast as she could. When she saw that same damn knothole in that same stupid tree, she halted. "Shoot," she muttered. The real question wasn't where they were right now.

It was: where in the hell was _she?_

She slumped against a tree, out of breath. At this rate, by the time she could find them, it could be too late. Kenshin was bleeding when he left the cave and fighting with Ronin won't help his physical condition. He could end up seriously hurt and Megumi couldn't get to him. She felt so defeated...

When she had arrived at the cabin on fire, it was abandoned. It had also started to rain, so the fire had gone out also. Sighing heavily, Megumi pulled herself to her feet. She couldn't give up. Even if she was completely lost. She'll find them soon. Or so she hoped.

There was one thing she knew for sure, this had to be the longest damn day of her life.

-------------

Fire crackled in the fire place. The room was deathly quiet, in the creepiest way possible. The five forms laying in their futons didn't move an inch. They looked like they were just sleeping; however, this was not the case. They each struggled with whatever plagued their minds to speak, to just _move._

Sanosuke couldn't believe he wasn't able to move yet. This was incredibly difficult, and he almost couldn't believe Megumi had broken through it. She must've been really mad. Sano smiled inwardly, _When the fox is pissed, she's one hell of a scary woman. _

His thoughts began to fill with worry for the umpteenth time since she left. He could _hear_ the storm out there. He knew it wasn't good. She was probably soaking wet... alone... lost...

From the sounds of the thunder that rumbled every few minutes, he could easily guess that the rain was creating a screen. A screen that most likely made it very hard to tell where you were. Or where you were going. The marches that Sano had to go on in the Sekihotai had been hard on _him._ He could only imagine what it was like for Megumi.

Perspiration began to break out on his face. He wanted to go and find her. He kept trying to tell himself that she was fine. She was probably with Kenshin. Kenshin will take care of her... He will... She's with him... She's fine...

Suddenly, Sanosuke recalled how long it was between the time Kenshin left and when Megumi left. Kenshin no doubt ran faster than Megumi. Megumi probably didn't even catch up with him...

_Aw, shit. _He thought to himself, glaring inwardly. A cold, hard feeling in his gut told him that his fox wasn't safe with Kenshin.

_She's alone..._

Sanosuke's red headband was nearly soaked with sweat now. His jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. He was gaining some movement back...

_She's cold and wet..._

Sano's brown eyes shot open. They flashed with determination.

_She's most likely lost..._

Sano's fists clasped and his knuckles cracked with the sudden force.

_She's unprotected._

Sano shot up and growled. _Hell, he needed to find her._

_Now._

--------------

She didn't know what to do.

Kaoru stood in the rain, out in the open, staring wide-eyed at the scene before her. Rain was streaming down her cheeks and her ebony hair stuck to her face in clumped strands. Lightning lit the sky once more, shortly followed by claps of fierce thunder. Kenshin wasn't facing her, but she knew very well he had reverted to Battousai. Yet, there was a different air about him. As if he _has_ control. It wasn't like the fight with Saitoh – where he had completely forgotten where and who he was.

He was in control.

Still, the question was: will he kill Ronin? It was very likely. Kenshin's stance was practically emitting waves of anger and hatred. Kaoru's concern revolved around his vow not to kill. Her mind, however, was trying to ignore her own thoughts of scorn towards Ronin. She almost felt compelled to say, "Screw it, I'll kill him myself." She couldn't though. That would just make Kenshin and herself as bad as Ronin.

The rain fell so hard, mist began to form about their feet. The humidity was almost more than they could bear. Kaoru's heart pounded frantically in her chest. Kenshin began to slowly, almost tauntingly, circle Ronin who still lay fearfully on the ground. The corners of Kenshin's mouth tilted upwards slightly, giving a ghost of a smile. A smirk even.

"Get up," Kenshin whispered almost inaudibly. His voice was hushed, cold and hard. Ronin scrambled to his feet to obey the order.

Still taking small, slow steps around him, Kenshin face turned impassive. "Get your sword," he said quietly. Once Ronin had obeyed his order, the redhead smirked.

"Surely," he drawled out, "You can do better than what your performance was earlier in this fight."

Ronin growled, gripping his sword tightly. "You bastard..."

Kenshin said nothing; he simply waited. His face was impassive even though he was clearly conveying the fact that he wanted Ronin to make the first move. Kenshin's opponent wouldn't comply however.

His red bangs sticking to his face in wet strands of hair, he furiously decided he would break the ice. Lunging at Ronin in the blink of an eye, he was only mildly surprised when Ronin easily blocked it. "Is that the best you can do, Battousai?" Ronin murmured, pushing the redhead back with his sword.

Kenshin didn't take the bait, responding back with more intensity in his next attack. Ronin grinned. "You know that it bothers you, Battousai."

Kenshin glared and shouted, "Ronin! I may not be worthy of protecting her, but I sure as hell won't trust anyone else – especially you – to take care of her!"

"What? You think you're the only one who is capable of protecting Kaoru?" Ronin smirked, attempting to laugh at a solid blow to his shoulder.

"Yes! For now, anyway! I will protect Kaoru as long as she'll let me!" Kenshin shouted, knocking Ronin to the ground once more.

"Why do you even care? You don't even love Kaoru!" Ronin spat out blood and stood to his feet rather unsteadly.

"That's not true!" Kenshin roared, hitting Ronin with a Battou-jutsu. Kaoru gasped, her sapphire eyes widening. _Kenshin_...She stared at Ronin's form on the ground.

"Kaoru..." a whisper penetrated the pounding rain. Kaoru's head snapped up to see Kenshin on his knees, sword on the ground, his chest heaving deeply. She saw Ronin unconscious on the ground and immediately ran to Kenshin's side.

-------------

"Megumi!" Sano's deep, throaty yell attempted to reach higher volumes than the thundering clounds above. He ran desperately through the forest, glancing every which way for one woman.

"Dammit... where is that fox?" Sano muttered. "MEGUMI!"

He cupped his hands around his mouth. **_"MEG!"_**

Sanosuke strained his ears for the slightest reply back. He began to run back towards the waterfall, when he saw a rock ahead. As he got closer and closer, the mist clearing a little, he saw the rock turn out to be Megumi's form on the ground. Sano's brown eyes widened, "Megumi!"

He knelt down by her side and cradled her in his arms. He gently nudged her. "Megumi, wake up." She didn't move. He moved a stray ebony strand of hair from her cheek. His eyes softened, "Megumi..." He softly touched her cheek. "I know you're tough, but you gotta know your limits. Wake up... people need you..."

Her eyebrows knitted together but she didn't awaken.

Sano hugged her, her movement went unnoticed by him. "I need you..."

Megumi opened her eyes. "Sano...?"

He immediately drew back, holding her at arm's length. "Meg..."

She smiled. "I knew you'd come. You rooster..."

Sanosuke attempted to hide his smile but failed miserably. "You stupid fox! Don't you dare leave without me again!"

Megumi snorted, "Whatever. Now, let's go," she started to get up but Sano held her there. "Sano...?" She looked up at his presently serious expression.

He didn't say a word.

He didn't yield any explanation.

He just leaned down, kissed her forehead and stood up, still carrying her, and ran in the direction he believed Kenshin might've gone.

--------------

_He's okay... My Kenshin... he's okay..._

Kaoru held him to her chest, crying into his hair. Tears of relief flowed down her cheeks. Kenshin wasn't entirely sure if she was crying as much as she looked like she was. Maybe it was just the rain merging with her tears... Nonetheless, Kenshin was happy to have her lithe arms around him, and to be able to hold her. He closed his eyes, wishing this moment could last forever.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" He pulled away, his concerned eyes locking with her watery blue eyes. She pulled herself to her feet, helping him up as well.

She nodded quickly and then ordered him to take off his gi. "I need to check your wounds!" she shouted when he declined, claiming he was fine. "You can barely stand! You are not alright, Kenshin Himura!"

Kenshin managed a small smile. "I'm more worried about you, Kaoru."

"Kenshin! For all the stubborn men in the world, I just had to fall in love with you!" Kaoru gasped, blushing profusely at what she just blurted out. She stared at Kenshin's surprised expression for a moment before starting to turn away.

_Oh God... What have I said?_

Kenshin caught her arm and turned her to face him. Kaoru protested but he didn't listen. The next thing she knew, his lips were brought up to hers, enveloping them in warmth. Kaoru felt her eyes slide shut, her knees growing weak. She gasped into his mouth when his tongue slid into her mouth. Kenshin's mouth slanted lazily over hers, as if he had all the time in the world. Kaoru's head was spinning. _Lord, the man knows how to kiss_... She wasn't sure how long they kissed, but when they finally pulled away, Kaoru found herself gasping for air. Kenshin grinned satisfactorily down at Kaoru's bemused countenance.

"What... was that... for...?" Kaoru mumbled, hardly understandable as her words slurred together almost as if she were drunk.

"I love you _so_ much," Kenshin whispered, kissing her tenderly.

Kaoru felt like this was a dream. She was almost tempted to pinch herself to be sure, but Kenshin's warm embrace, the cold rain falling, and the feel of Kenshin's lips lingering on hers, was enough to tell her that this was all _very_ real.

"Jou-chan! Kenshin!" Sano's voice reached them over the still pounding rain. Kaoru turned to smile at him, but when she saw Megumi held protectively in his arms, she frowned. She cast a questioning glance at Kenshin who, in turn, shrugged.

When Sanosuke and Megumi reached them, Kaoru scanned Megumi's body. She could see no visible wounds on her. Curiosity prickling her mind, she brought herself to ask what was on her mind. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" Megumi inquired as Sano lowered her slowly to her feet. She stood perfectly fine, though unwilling to move away from Sano.

Kaoru shook her head, thinking it best not to ask. "Never mind."

They all stood for a moment, reveling in the fact that Ronin had been defeated. Megumi gasped suddenly, looking at Kenshin. "Get that gi off right now!" Then she remembered the freezing rain still pouring down. "I mean – Let's go back to the cave! NOW!" she added, when they still didn't move. "Wait, where's my medicine box?"

Sano shrugged. "I don't know; you didn't have it when I found you."

"I need it! Alright, let's go! Someone needs to find that box right away!" Megumi said frenetically, eyeing Kenshin's wounds with worry.

"I'll find it!" Sanosuke volunteered as Kenshin started to get to his feet. Kenshin collapsed to his knees once more.

"No, Sano, you need to carry Kenshin. I can't do it myself. I have a few bandages back at the cave, but there's medicine in the box that I need..."

Kaoru sighed, "Hello? I can get it!"

"Can you?" Megumi looked hopeful. "It should be down that path," she pointed towards the barely visible path to the left. Sano and Kenshin exchanged a look. Kenshin felt uneasy about this. He just found Kaoru again and he wasn't too keen on letting her out of his sight quite yet. Yet, before Kenshin or Sanosuke could voice this worry, Kaoru had smiled and nodded. Kenshin's amber eyes watched her retreating back until he couldn't see her anymore.

He barely heard Sano's mumbled reassurance that Aoshi was probably on his way down to take care of Ronin's unconscious body. He tried to tell himself that Kaoru was going to be fine. No one was going to get her now. They had defeated Ronin. As they marched up the mountain, Sano holding Kenshin up, they walked in an uncomfortable silence. Megumi, leading the way, kept turning her uneasy hazel eyes to Kenshin. Kenshin's face was blank, serious to the point that if you couldn't see his chest rising up and down, you would think that he had frozen into stone. His face was cold and emotionless. Sano even sent a few glimpses the redhead's way, only to walk just a little faster, or to give Kenshin a small squeeze on his shoulder.

Kenshin didn't seem to notice any of this. His mind focused entirely on telling himself that Kaoru was going to be fine. He knew it was probably extremely irrational to be thinking this after he had _just_ defeated Ronin. However... Kenshin just couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was going to happen... Something horrible...

Sure enough, just as the group was about three quarters up the way, Aoshi came running down, with Misao shortly following after. He stopped in front of them and for the first time, they were surprised to see emotion written clearly on his face. Not a _hint_ of a smile. Or _hint_ of anger. Worry was written all over his face and his unspoken question as he looked at them was just enough. Sanosuke smiled and said, "Kenshin beat Ronin's ass."

--------------

Kaoru made her way down the misty path, desperately trying to see at least three feet in front of her. The cold rain soaked through her torn kimono that was barely concealing her wounds, although they were minor. The thundering weather echoed in her skull, creating one hell of a headache. She could swear that her vision was blurring, but Kaoru could not be sure. The horrid weather was making it hard for her to see anyway. Brushing her black locks away from her face impatiently, she gathered all the determination she had to find Megumi's medicine box. It wasn't such a hard task, she assured herself. Kaoru reminded herself that Kenshin was seriously wounded and if Megumi was to heal him, Kaoru needed to find that medicine box.

Kaoru wasn't sure how far she had wandered, nor how long she had been looking for that damn box. It felt like an eternity, though. When Kaoru spotted the container sitting innocently next to a stray brook, she couldn't help herself. She let out a triumphant shout and ran over to the wooden box. Just as she picked it up and turned to run back, she bumped into something hard.

"Oomph," Kaoru grunted and covered her nose. "Ow..." She wasn't sure if it was her wounds. She wasn't sure if it was fatigue. She did know that it took her a long, slow minute to realize that she had bumped into, not something, _someone._ Kaoru froze when the realization hit her, like the cold rain splashing on her face. Her blue eyes slowly made their way up. First, she saw his chest which was bloodied, but there was no mistaking the black cloth of his gi. Then, her eyes met his face and she gasped. Those cold, black eyes stared down at her. So surprised was she that she couldn't even bring herself to scream.

"There you are," Ronin drawled, venom creeping into his voice, "My dear Kaoru." He sneered her name as if mocking her.

The said maiden gasped and she kicked him in the family jewels. She didn't waste any time as he doubled over. She punched him while he was occupied with his pain. She then turned to run when he grabbed her ankle Kaoru's body was propelled forward, along with Megumi's medicine box. Her left shoulder broke the fall and Kaoru thought she heard a distinct _crack_ but she didn't even get the chance to think about it. Searing pain like she had never known spread throughout her body in mere seconds.

Kaoru cried out, her hand shooting to her shoulder. Tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She suddenly became aware of the weight on her body, weighing her down. She also noticed that she had been turned on her back. She attempted to look up at what was on top of her, but her vision had other ideas. It would hardly let her focus on anything, let alone something specific. While a deep voice spoke to her, her eyesight struggled to regain itself.

"Kaoru. Sweet, sweet Kaoru. You gave me happiness when I thought there could be no more after my family was ruthlessly murdered. I loved you like no other could. I really love you. Yet my undying love is unrequited, is it not? You love that bastard, Battousai," Ronin said bitterly as he stared down at her. She was blinking repeatedly, as if she could not see him. Her eyebrows were set in a confused frown. He knew she could hear him, however. Her confused expression also showed anger. Anger at his words. Anger at his actions. Anger at him.

Kaoru had recovered enough of her sight to see his looming face staring down at her. At the moment, she was seeing about three of him. Her head was spinning, with his twisted words echoing in her mind. Her eyesight only improved slightly in the next few moments. Now, she was only seeing two of Ronin. She could also distinguish a few features on his face; mostly though, it was his eyes. They had a crazed, desperate look about them. She was even more shocked to find tears building up in his eyes.

"You're in love with Battousai. No question about it. If I can't have you, I'll be damned if I let that murderer have you either!" With that, Ronin raised his sword. Tears streamed down his face and he plunged it into her abdomen. He flinched violently when Kaoru let out an anguished, blood-curdling scream.

He got off of her and kneeled beside her. She continued to sob, barely hearing the words he said to her. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I know it hurts. I will follow you soon. I will be awaiting you in Hell," he said, his hand on her cheek. He kissed her on the head and said his final words, "I'm not sorry, however, for choosing to stab you in you stomach. You will die a slow and painful death for ever loving a man like Battousai. That is your purgatory, your punishment for your mistake. But I will see you again in Hell and make you happy."

He pulled out a miniture dagger from his gi and unsheathed it. He held it to his neck. Kaoru quickly shut her eyes to the suicide. She heard him draw his last breath and slump to the ground. She opened her eyes and gasped. He was right beside her, lifeless black eyes staring back at her. She looked away hastily. Reaching out her hand blindly, she felt his shoulder and gulped. It was wet with blood. She shoved him away, using up a great deal of her remaining strength. Kaoru knew there was slope leading down to the brook. She waited until she heard his body roll all the way down the hill and into the water. Kaoru didn't even have the energy to look, nor did she want to.

Kaoru could feel herself fading and her eyesight going. She was losing consciousness fast. She needed to get this sword out of her abdomen. It was too painful. She knew she would probably bleed to death speedily if she took it out, but she did not care. Grasping the sword handle with both hands, she pulled it out as rapidly as possible. Kaoru cried out in pain, dropped the sword beside her. The clang of the sword hitting the ground mixed with her agonized cries rung through the silent wood. The sky above her began to spin and began to fade into darkness. She vaguely heard her name being called and looked to the source.

Kaoru smiled. _Kenshin_...

With that, she closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

----**To be continued...** ----------

**Okay, okay, before you kill me try to wait for the next chapter that WILL be up shortly. I plan on finishing this story before school starts on August 25th. Oh my god... I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Chapter Thirteen will be up shortly. SO... how'd ya like the chapter...? It wasn't so bad was it? I had five months to tweek it. :sweatdrops:**

**Anyway, ya ain't gettin' an update until I get my REVIEWS! I mean... ALL of you friggin' people. I was looking at the stats for this story. And looking at who marked this as their favorites and who marked it as an alert story. And I see SEVERAL of you who have not cared to leave me some feedback. ( It makes me so sad. :sniffles: So, be a friend and leave me a review, will ya? I mean, you guys' reviews give me SUCH inspiration... and I might update a bit quicker... ;) :wink wink: Now, I wanna thank ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL of you guys for reviewin'! And without you, I wouldn't have ever made it this far! Thanks! And thanks for all the birthday wishes last time! It meant a lot! . **

**:Battousai glare: No reviews, and I shall send my pet groundhogs after you to eat you up cause they're so fat and furry and cuddly that they'll gladly eat you. XD Hee hee! **

**:The Terminator's voice: I'll be back. **

**Lynn**


	13. I'm Still Here

**Heya! **

**This'll be the last official chapter, HOWEVER, there will be an epilogue. I hope you enjoy! Please remember to leave a review!**

**Lynn**

**Disclaimer::deep breath: Okay, Kenny or the others don't belong to me. Happy? Don't worry, I'm not taking claim. **

------**Recap of Last Chapter**-------

Kaoru could feel herself fading and her eyesight going. She was losing consciousness fast. She needed to get this sword out of her abdomen. It was too painful. She knew she would probably bleed to death speedily if she took it out, but she did not care. Grasping the sword handle with both hands, she pulled it out as rapidly as possible. Kaoru cried out in pain, dropped the sword beside her. The clang of the sword hitting the ground mixed with her agonized cries rung through the silent wood. The sky above her began to spin and began to fade into darkness. She vaguely heard her name being called and looked to the source.

Kaoru smiled. _Kenshin_...

With that, she closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

------**End Recap**--------

Chapter 13 _I'm Still Here_

_--------_

_You gave me words I just can't say _

_So if nothing else _

_I'll hold on while you drift away _

_I held the pieces of my soul _

_I was shattered _

_And I wanted you to come and make me whole _

_I will remember _

_That I'm still here _

_I'm still here _

_---------_

Kenshin's heart skipped a beat in his chest. He called her name once again, this time in desperation that she stay awake. The Rurouni reached her side a few seconds later, his knees hitting the mud with carelessness. Ignoring the pain he felt shoot through his legs at the action, he looked at Kaoru's mangled body. He visibly flinched when he saw each small bruise, each trivial cut, and when he came to see the wound in her abdomen, he honestly wanted to die himself. She didn't deserve this. He glanced at the sword covered in her blood sitting next to her and he could see that she pulled it out herself. That must've been the scream they heard just a few moments before.

Kenshin quickly put his hands on either side of Kaoru's face, willing her to open those beautiful sapphire eyes again. "Kaoru," he said in a hoarse whisper. His eyes were filled with desperate hope. Hope that he feared was all in vain.

He barely noticed that Megumi and Sano were opening her kimono and wincing over the mortal wound. Megumi opened her medicine box and immediately knew she didn't have enough bandages to stop the bleeding and wrap her wound. She had only enough for one. She quickly ordered Sano to start ripping his sleeves to stop the bleeding. He did so without hesitation. Kaoru's pale face told him she was going fast. Sano could see Kaoru chest rising in shallow breaths. Megumi was already ripping up her top layer of her kimono and tying together the short strips to make a bandage to go around her waist.

It didn't take much; Kaoru seemed to have lost a lot of weight. Megumi could see the bones of her rib cage beginning to peep out of her flesh. Megumi wrapped her ripped clothing around Kaoru and hastily took Sano's and did the same. She tied each torn kimono around the wound to help cut off blood to cease the bleeding. She glanced at Kenshin to see that he had taken off his own kimono and was holding it out to her.

"Kenshin, you needn't take off the whole kimono. You'll catch a cold in this rain with no shirt on," Megumi said. She faltered when she saw Kenshin's sorrowful amber eyes and took the kimono from him. As she began to tear the kimono to shreds, Kenshin put each of his hands on either side of Kaoru's face. His fore head touched hers. He looked at her closed eyes and whispered to her, "Kaoru... please... open your eyes..."

Kaoru didn't move. Her breathing was becoming more and more shallow, as if it was hard for her to breath. Kenshin was filled with anxiety, "Kaoru! Please, open your eyes. I need you. I love you... please, wake up!"

Kenshin could feel his hope disappearing. Sano and Megumi were working around him, but he barely noticed. He heard Megumi tell him to keep talking to her, it helps patients breath better to hear a familiar voice.

Kenshin whispers were filled with concern and desperation, "Kaoru, you must stay with us. We have much to do. You have to get better. You have to fix one of your untasteful meals again. You have to sing again. You must practice swordsmanship again. If you leave, who will teach Yahiko, hm? Please... Kaoru, open your eyes..."

Suddenly, Kaoru's breathing became ragged. Her chest moved up and down in furious need for air. Kenshin's head shot up, looking at Kaoru's pained expression. He couldn't hear the rain. He couldn't hear Megumi's shouts. He could only hear a heartbeat ringing inside his mind. Kenshin couldn't figure out if it was Kaoru's or his own.

His answer came when Kaoru stop breathing.

The heartbeat stopped too.

_"Kaoru!"_ Kenshin put his head to her chest and heard nothing. Not even a faint heartbeat. He looked at her pale face and felt himself let out an anguished cry. The hope left his eyes with the tears that streamed down his face. He whispered her name over and over, his soft voice breaking with each time he said her name. It had only been a few seconds since she stopped breathing, but Kenshin felt like his heart had left his chest. He felt like her was suffocating.

It suddenly occurred to him that Megumi had her hands stacked on top of one another over Kaoru's chest. She was shout for one of them to breath air into Kaoru's mouth. Sano was moving for her, but Kenshin immediately put his lips to her cold ones. Tears slid down his face as he blew air into her lungs. He did so a few times, each breath making her chest move. Megumi then pushed her hands down firmly on her chest, the air flowing back out. Kenshin moved to her mouth again when Kaoru took a gasp of humid air.

She started to sputter, taking great gulps of air. Kaoru flinched at the wound in her chest. Everyone just stared in awe at the miracle before them. They honestly didn't expect her to wake up. They hoped... but didn't realize that she could come back. They were overcome with joy. Kenshin couldn't seem to get over the surprise. His wide amber eyes stared at the woman before him. Tears flowed down his cheeks, but he didn't seem to notice or care. An onslaught of emotions overwhelmed Kenshin. He wasn't sure what to feel first. Joy? Concerned about her wound? Relief?

His mind seemed to take it in all at once. Megumi had already wrapped Kaoru's wound by the time Kenshin moved. He let out a cry and gently pulled Kaoru into his arms. She was still pale and weak. Heck, she was hardly conscious. But she was _alive_. And that's all that Kenshin could comprehend for now. Kenshin held her head to his chest as he sobbed into her shoulder. He was so relieved that he could hardly believe it.

"Ken...shin...?" Kaoru could barely get the words out. She was worried about Kenshin crying.

Kenshin could hear the worry in her weakened voice and looked at her dazed expression. He let out a laugh and hugged her to his chest again. He was smiling like an idiot and crying like a child at the same time. However, he knew the others were doing the same. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Megumi crying into Sanosuke's should out of pure relief. Sano had tears in his eyes, but the grin on his face spoke volumes.

Kenshin pulled away from Kaoru a little and looked down at her face. She was looking at him with a funny expression on her face. "What's wrong, Kaoru?" he asked, frowning at the look on her face.

"You... You're hurt!" Kaoru said in weak voice. "Megumi, get Kenshin bandaged! Sano, get us back to the cave, please. And Kenshin, you are going to rest until Megumi says you can move. And where is Yah –"

Kenshin's warm lips covered hers, cutting off whatever Kaoru was going to say. He was smiling against her lips. As he pulled away, he thought to himself, _Her voice is weak, but that small voice holds a lot of authority. _He chuckled at her, "Kaoru, I believe it is _you _who needs to rest. So, stop bossing us around and let us take care of _you._"

Kaoru looked at him and smiled. "Okay." With that, she allowed herself to fall asleep in his warm arms while they made their way back to the cave and out of the rain.

--------------

When Kaoru finally awoke, she found herself in Kenshin's arms. She was wearing clean clothing and Kenshin was too. He was still asleep. She stared at his peaceful, childlike state and smiled. He looked completely content. She didn't remember anything past when she fell asleep in his arms out in the rain. Kaoru also wasn't sure how long it had been since that day. One day? A few? Kaoru sighed and decided to worry about it later. She was in Kenshin's arms.

He was holding her in an obviously protective way. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and his back faced the doorway in the case of any intruders. The room was almost entirely empty save for their futon and a few burned out candles. There were two small trunks sitting in the opposite corner of the room next to the only doorway. Kaoru assumed that those were Kenshin and her own clothes. Their futon was backed into the wall opposite to the door, so that no one could sneak onto the other side to get to her. Kenshin had his body shielding hers. There was a very small window above Kaoru, however too small for anyone to get through. Beams of light shined through the window.

Apparently, the clouds had cleared up. Kaoru smiled. It felt like she hadn't seen the sunshine in an eternity. She let out a contented sigh, closing her eyes. Everything was so perfect right now. Kenshin was with her, holding her... and he... Kaoru blushed. He had told her he loved her, with all of his heart. But... what would happen now? Would they get married?

Kaoru's blush intensified. She looked at Kenshin's peaceful face again. She hesitantly reached out and touched the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. She stroked it softly, tracing the two lines on his face. _Getting married means... _Kaoru's hand moved up to his forehead and stroked his hair, smiling at how soft it was. Her digit traced down his nose and to his mouth. She softly traced his bottom lip. _Getting married would mean... a wedding night!_ Kaoru's caress paused, her finger hovering above his mouth. She was a virgin. And her mother had died when she was very young. She had it explained to her by Tae. But... Tae wouldn't stop giggling long enough to properly explain... well, details.

Kaoru wasn't sure exactly how it was supposed to go. She knew what was supposed to happen and she knew that it would hurt on your first time, but that was as far as her knowledge went. She stared at Kenshin. _Would he... know? _Kaoru's face grew redder. _Surely he would have... at some point... Oh God... _Kaoru felt butterflies in here stomach just thinking about it. Unconsciously, she started to trace his lips with her finger once again.

Kenshin's hand shot out from under the covers, gripping her wrist firmly but gently. Kaoru gasped as Kenshin slowly opened his glowing amber eyes. "Touch my lips one more time," he said in a low, rough whisper, "And my lips will return the favor."

Kaoru blushed at the intensity of his gaze as he said those words. He obviously was still mostly in his "Battousai personality." Otherwise, Kenshin would've never said that. _However... _Kaoru thought as she reached out to touch his lips again, knowing full well that Kenshin meant what he had said, _...I rather like this side of Kenshin..._

Kenshin's eyes flashed as he smirked. "I warned you..."

Kaoru gasped as he rolled on top of her, propping his weight on his elbows as he gazed down at her. She stuttered, "I-I thought you meant kissing!"

Kenshin gained a small glint in his eye, smirking down at her. "I did."

With that, his mouth descended upon hers before she could protest. His mouth slanted over hers, his tongue prodding her lips open. He explored her mouth lazily as if he had all the time in the world. Kaoru returned the kiss eagerly, liking the feel of his lips against hers. He pulled away and began to kiss her cheek and slowly moved to her neck. Kaoru's thoughts were all muddled. All she wanted was Kenshin to kiss her more. She tilted her neck to give him better access. Kenshin smiled into her neck, murmuring nonsensical words to her. All his words fell on deaf ears, for Kaoru wished only to hear the low murmur of his voice.

_Knock knock_

Kenshin growled into Kaoru's neck. _Whoever's at that damn door..._

"Yo, Kenshin!" Sano's voice came out from the other side of the door. It sounded like he had just awoken.

Kenshin growled again into Kaoru's neck. _Sano... I'm going to get you later... _He smiled when he felt goose bumps creep along her flesh. Propping his head up, he answered Sano in the surliest voice he could muster, "Yes?"

"Is Jou-chan awake yet? It's been almost a week," Sano said, Kenshin's hostility lost on him.

Kaoru came out of her bemused stupor. "A week!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Jou-chan! Glad to hear you awake!" Sano grinned, beginning to open the door. Kaoru frantically realized that Kenshin was on top of her, most likely to lead to unwanted questions from Sanosuke.

"Don't come in!" Kaoru all but screamed. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin and mouthed for him to get off of her. Kenshin looked at her frantic expression and blushing face and smiled. 'No,' he mouthed back.

Before Kaoru could ask why not, Sano's confused voice floated through the closed doorway. "Why can't I come in?"

"Um... 'cause... I-I'm changing my clothes! Yes! Changing my clothes! So, you can't come in Sano!" Kaoru said hastily. She tried to push Kenshin off of her but he had her pinned good. Kaoru sent him a good glare which he returned with an innocent smile.

"Changing your clothes? But isn't Kenshin in there?" Sano pointed out, grinning all the while.

Kaoru's face flushed at the realization. She felt like banging her head against something. Something really, really hard. "S-Sano! We both know Kenshin's... asleep! So, shh! He's sleeping!"

"I am?" Kenshin asked aloud, giving the innocent smile again.

"Kenshin! You... uh... are awake! Turn around, Kenshin! I'm changing!" Kaoru said, her face growing redder by the minute.

"You are?" Kenshin questioned innocently.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, Sano, go away!" Kaoru shrieked, becoming extremely flustered. "Go bother Megumi or something!"

"I'm here," Megumi said in a singsong voice on the other side of the door. "Move over, Weasel-girl!"

"I am not a weasel!" Misao's outraged voice breached the silence of the hall also.

"Who's out there!" Kaoru shrieked, blushing madly.

"Only everyone," Sano said casually, smiling at Kaoru's flustered voice. By this point, Kenshin had started laughing. The situation was so comical. It was glad to have Kaoru back with us.

"Everyone!" Kaoru's shrill voice demanded.

"Yes," Megumi said slowly. "Now, it seems to me that you're hiding something. What's going on in there, Tanuki?"

"N-nothing!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Absolutely nothing!" She shot Kenshin a look that said, 'Get off me or you die.' Kenshin pretended he didn't notice.

"I don't know, Jou-chan, sounds fishy to me. What do you think, fox?" Sano asked.

"I think we better go in there and check on her! I do, after all, have to change her bandages. Tanuki, if you're _changing_ now would be the perfect time to change your bandages," Megumi smiled, the fox ears all but popping out of her head. She reached for the door and opened it, ignoring Kaoru's loud protests. "Oh dear! Changing you said, eh?"

Megumi started to laugh with Sano. It wasn't as bad as she suspected. She thought that perhaps Kaoru had already gone... far with Kenshin. He was merely on top of her and it seemed to Megumi that if they had left them alone, Kaoru would have gone far with him. She knew she should feel bad for invading their privacy, but she didn't. Kaoru's expression of pure mortification was completely worth it. Sanosuke's thoughts were the same.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Kaoru said hastily, trying to push Kenshin off of her. What must they think, seeing her in such a position?

"Kaoru," Kenshin said her name in a calm, soothing tone. "It's okay, Kaoru. It's okay for them to see us like this."

"What! How can –" Kaoru's voice was cut off by a gentle kiss.

He looked down at Kaoru's face. Some flush still remained in her cheeks and that just made her all the more beautiful. The look in his eyes was tender, the love for her obvious in his amber orbs. "I love you, sweetheart. These are our friends and they deserve to know that we are going to be married."

"But how – Married!" Kaoru gasped. "Kenshin... are you...?"

"I am," he said quietly. He sat up and pulled her with him. She found she was a little weak, but Kenshin held her steady. "Kaoru, will you marry me?"

Kaoru's sapphire eyes widen. _Could this even be real? _Kaoru stared at his face, hopeful and gentle. "Yes, I will." She kissed him happily, hugging her arms around his neck. Kenshin grinned and hugged her to him. He pulled back and kissed her passionately, feeling happier than he had ever felt.

The two could hear Sano letting out whoops of joy and everyone congratulating them. Kenshin pulled back and whispered so only Kaoru could hear, "I love you, sweetheart."

Kaoru loved hearing him say that. For all that they had been through, Kenshin had always protected her. And she knew that he always would. He would always keep her safe. Kaoru decided she would protect him too. She would always make sure he was happy. She loved him for who he was and knew he felt the same way.

Kaoru smiled. "I love you, too."

---------** The end** -----------

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. But ah, ah, ah! I'm not quite done yet. There's going to be an epilogue!**

_**EPILOGUE!**_

**I'm already working on my next story. I'll include a small preview in the epilogue. So, stick around! **

**Lynn**

**P.S. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	14. Epilogue

**Hey all… **

**I admit that this epilogue should definitely have not taken this long to update… However, I know that all good things must come to an end. At first, my excuse for not finishing this was that I had to study for my exams, then the excuse was that I was too busy, then it was that I hadn't been working enough on my next story, but then… after a few months, I had to admit that it was just because I liked this story so much. I will definitely miss it. :) **

**I want to thank all of you for being so supportive! You all were really what kept this story going – I, in fact, had to not read your reviews for a while just so I could put off this epilogue as long as possible… but I should get started on my new story! SO, thank you all so very, very much and I hope to see you in my next story. Thank you again. **

**Please enjoy!**

**Lynn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. I do, however, own this plot. **

**-**

**--**

**-**

_**Epilogue **_

_-_

_While the lights are shining bright_

_While the music's feeling right_

_When this world feels so tough _

_And we've had enough_

_You'll be holding me _

_And I'll be holding you._

_-_

_--_

_-_

Kaoru couldn't recall very much of her own wedding.

Tae had insisted on planning it, down to the very last detail. Being a romantic herself, the two women agreed that Kaoru and Kenshin should be married on the beach instead of a traditional Shinto wedding in the nearest temple. Kenshin didn't seem to be too particular about the place of the wedding, so long as it happened. Tae wanted Kaoru to wear the frilliest Western wedding dress she had ever seen. Kaoru opted for a simple white kimono with a silver and blue obi instead. That was the most Kaoru remembered enough to describe. She remembered being caught up in the whirlwind of things, the surprises she encountered – such as Aoshi and Misao's own wedding engagement – and emotions she felt.

The months went by so fast that she suddenly found Kenshin and herself before a priest murmuring their vows. Kenshin had recited his vows perfectly and without hesitation, but when it came to be her turn, Kaoru felt like a deer caught in the headlights. She must've looked it too because Kenshin cleared his throat – twice.

In the party after, Kenshin told her how beautiful she was and how happy he was to be her husband. Kaoru had received these admissions with smiles, but had her mind occupied elsewhere: the wedding night. Her face was probably a permanent and exact shade of a ripe tomato. She remembered Kenshin taking her to the private house they rented for their wedding night and how scared she felt. He had kissed her gently, coaxing her into instinctive response that brought so much pleasure that he suddenly started to lose–

"Kaoru?"

She opened her eyes to find Kenshin kneeling down next to her, his hand gently on her face. The afternoon sun played on his red hair and shone in his violet eyes. She must've fallen asleep on the porch.

"You shouldn't fall asleep out here. You could catch cold," he smiled. Kaoru removed her hands from her swollen belly and moved them to help her into an upright position. She groaned at the protest she felt in her lower back.

"Do you need help?" Kenshin asked, but had already taken hold of her hand and had placed a hand around her waist, pulling her up.

"No," she answered, but accepted his help anyway. She placed a hand on her stomach and murmured to the child inside, "Forced me into a light coma, did you? I should not sleep so much during the day."

"Don't listen to your mother; she needs a lot of rest," Kenshin said in a reproachful tone. He began to lead her back into their bedroom. Ever since Kaoru had begun to show she was pregnant, she had taken to talking to the baby. He had begun to pick up the habit as well.

"It should be any day now," Kaoru said, a smile on her face.

"I still say we should move you into the clinic if it should happen quickly, that we should," Kenshin said. He looked down at her, pulling his hand away from her waist, "Stand here. I will get our futon out for you." Kaoru was so petite; she looked as if she was going to topple over because her belly was so big.

Kaoru's smile disappeared. "I'm not going to sleep, Kenshin. I already slept." _'Stupid, arrogant, bossy…'_

He unfolded the futon and laid it out. "You do not have to, koishii. I only want to be comfortable when you eat the miso soup I made while you were napping."

"You made miso for me?" she asked, quite surprised as Tae had been bringing meals regularly so Kenshin could fully occupy himself with taking care of Kaoru. He took the time to make soup for her. _'Sweet, kind, considerate…'_

"Yes, and you will eat it all because I made it just the way you like it. Eat it all, okay?" he said firmly, reminding her of her unfinished meal of this morning.

Kaoru frowned and sat down on the futon. _'Annoying, overprotective, hovering hen…' _She called out so he could hear her in the kitchen, "I will eat however much I please!"

She glared down at her belly. "You had better take after me."

After the hot soup was eaten and the bowl was taken away, Kenshin changed and proceeded to help her change into her yukata. As he was tying her sash, Kaoru stared down at him with a smile on her face. _'Caring, gentle, thoughtful…' _Kenshin then put on her tabi socks. "You know," she said, "I simply can't wait."

He looked up, "For the baby to be born?"

"That, but I also can't wait to see my feet again," she grinned, wiggling her toes.

Kenshin chuckled and settled them into their futon, holding Kaoru in his arms. Kaoru felt as if the world should stop, just for that moment.

And Kaoru got her wish.

The world stopped when she felt the first contraction.

Then the world began to spin faster and faster. Her water broke just outside of Megumi's door and Kenshin was saying things to her that she couldn't hear. She had never hurt so much in her life. She swore that she would kill Kenshin as soon as that baby was out. She just wanted it to end. She squeezed Kenshin's hand until she wasn't sure he could feel it anymore. The world spun and spun. Kaoru once again wished the world would stop, just for that moment.

And then it did.

Her baby's first cries broke through her haze of pain and fatigue.

"It's a boy!" Megumi exclaimed, cooing at the child as she cleaned him up.

"Koishii… we have a son," Kenshin's soothing voice whispered. His voice sounded hoarse, even to him. As he looked down at Kaoru's flushed, perspiring face, and then to his newborn son, he couldn't help but feel a fierce contentment that burned his soul. He would never have thought he would be blessed to such an extent. He kissed Kaoru's hand, his other hand pushing her sticky bangs out of her eyes.

Megumi appeared at Kaoru's other side, immediately helping her into a sitting position with one hand. In her other had, a whimpering boy was being held tightly. "Here, Tanuki," Megumi said, placing the boy in Kaoru's awaiting arms.

Kaoru's eyes filled with a tenderness that caught Kenshin's breath. "He's beautiful, Kenshin…" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What should we name him?"

Kenshin leaned forward and his voice caught in his throat. His son was beautiful. He was small and red. He had his mother's sapphire eyes, but there was no mistaking that thin tuft of red hair on his head. "Kenji," Kenshin whispered, his hand reaching out to stroke the boy's cheek.

"Kenji… it's perfect," Kaoru agreed, staring down at her son. Sanosuke and Yahiko joined the group.

Sanosuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned. "So, you still got five or six more babies to go. Tsk, too bad. I really like you Jou-chan, but you're just scary when you're as big as a whale."

Before Kaoru could even scream in reply, the fox doctor herself kicked Sano through the open door and slammed it without a word. She turned and rolled her eyes, _"Roosters_," she mumbled, "They just don't know when to be quiet."

Kaoru began to laugh and the other joined in when Megumi continued to stop Sano's attempts at returning to the group. Outside, the stars shone brightly against the dark sky.

There weren't any storm clouds here.

-

-- The End. --

-

I hope you enjoyed reading my story and thank you so much for all the support.

For the RK lovers, there will be a story coming up as soon as I can. For my Inuyasha fans, I have a story idea floating in my head about Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Now… as promised, I have a clip from one of the Kenshin stories I've been messing around with:

"_Child, it would be best if you didn't ask much about that boy. Do you understand?"_

_"No, I don't understand. Why can't I - "_

_"Hush. Just do as I say. You will not ask about your husband. Say it," the nurse said urgently, fear apparent in her voice. _

_"But -" Kaoru was starting to get scared._

_"Say it, girl. You will not ask about your husband."_

_"I will not ask about my husband," Kaoru repeated, tears coming to her eyes. She didn't know why her nurse was so scared, but it was frightening her. "Why?"_

_"You need not know," the nurse said quickly. With a weak smile, she murmured, "You are not yet seven summers. You do not need to worry yourself over the secrets of an arranged marriage until you are grown. Just promise me you will not question him."_

_"I won't," Kaoru said slowly._

_"About anything." her nurse added._

_"I promise."_

Da-dun-daaaaaaah! That's all folks!

See ya next story (still no title)!

It will probably be a while, because I've started school again and I have to prepare for the PSAT, SAT and college stuff… No, not stuff – JUNK is the word. Anywayssss, thank you so much again!!

Aldailyn


End file.
